El juego de Draco
by blue nayade
Summary: Hermione Granger conoce a Draco... y Draco Malfoy se convierte en un gran dolor en su trasero. Como la única chica en el prolífico clan de la familia Granger, Hermione necesita otro hombre dándole ordenes tanto como necesita un agujero en su bota /Divertida y Emocionante Adaptacion de Serie Rough Riders. Lorelei James. Pasen y Lean
1. prologo

**Hermione Granger** conoce a Draco... y **Draco Malfoy** se convierte en un gran dolor en su trasero. Como la única chica en el prolífico clan de la familia Granger, Hermione necesita otro hombre dándole ordenes tanto como necesita un agujero en su bota. Lo que de verdad necesita es un especialista en restauraciones de edificios para poder abrir su clínica de Terapia Física... y probar que ha dejado sus días de _chica-salvaje_ atrás. Lo que significa aguantar al elegante y engreído Draco.

Draco está a punto de conseguir un proyecto que podría mejorar... o acabar con su carrera, hasta que se entera de que su falta de estatus marital lo deja fuera de concurso.

Cuando la atractiva chica de temperamento y cuerpo caliente Hermione le pide ayuda, él le propone una loca idea. Supervisará su proyecto... si ella interpreta el papel de su _amorosa prometida_.

Su chispeante lujuria hace aún más fácil que el engaño se convierta en realidad, pero fuera de la cama son tan disparejos como siempre. Los Granger le recuerdan a Draco la humilde niñez que dejó atrás, y la vaquera Hermione siente que no está a la altura del estilo de vida de gran ciudad de Draco.

Cuando el polvo se aplaque, Draco y Hermione deberán enfrentarse al hecho de que no están engañando a nadie más que a ellos mismos... o se arriesgarán a perder algo verdadero.


	2. capitulo 1

Adaptación de Serie Rough Riders. De lorelei James y los personajes de J.

Si se desaniman por la falta de dialogo de este capitulo. No se preocupen. Esta pareja divertida lo compensa mucho en su segundo capitulo. Pasen y lean esta historia que no pudo más que atraparme días sin dejar de leer.

 **Capitulo 1**

Las botas vaqueras de la suerte de Hermione Granger levantaban nubes de polvo mientras caminaba por el suelo de madera.

Un ratón se deslizó por delante de ella y esta saltó como un gato escaldado.

Tanto para mantener los nervios de acero.

Bueno, al menos no había chillado como una reina de los gritos en una película cursi.

En los últimos veintitrés minutos y cuarenta segundos se había estado mordisqueando el labio inferior hasta el punto de que notaba el sabor de la sangre por debajo de su brillo de labios con sabor a cereza. No sólo eso, sus dedos le dolían de chasquear continuamente sus nudillos. Ranas saltaban desde su estómago y estaban atascadas en su garganta. Había apretado la mandíbula lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escocieran los lóbulos. Teniendo en cuenta sus erráticas reacciones físicas, se podría creer que se encontraba frente a la soga del verdugo. Una guillotina. O una cita a ciegas.

Iba a encontrarse con un hombre. Un hombre al que no conocía. Un hombre con el que nunca había hablado. Un hombre que tenía todo su futuro en sus manos.

Y eso absolutamente la molestaba, irritaba y jorobaba.

Ningún hombre había tenido nunca tanto poder sobre Hermione Granger. Se había asegurado de ello. Incluso con cinco hermanos mayores y una docena de primos mayores, ella siempre había sido la abeja reina. Usando su terquedad para conseguir lo que quería, no sus artimañas femeninas.

No es que se opusiera a aligerar su escote para conseguir una ventaja en esta situación.

 _No es necesario. Eres una mujer profesional y cualificada. No una niñita histérica. No una niña salvaje. Anímate. Levanta la barbilla. Este es tu momento para brillar._

Había un centenar de razones por las que la buena fortuna debería sonreírle. Lo había hecho todo bien en el ámbito empresarial: Se había asegurado la financiación y había encontrado un edificio para seguir la causa en la que creía. En el aspecto personal: Era una hija amorosa, una hermana dedicada, una amiga leal, una tía involucrada. Un miembro orgulloso de la comunidad de Wyoming en la que había crecido y en la que esperaba envejecer. Se enorgullecía de su habilidad para conectar con la gente de cualquier sector social. Obtenía una gran alegría al ayudar a la gente. Diablos, había elegido eso como su profesión porque era buena en esas cosas.

No iba en busca de fama o gloria, sólo un lugar donde pudiera hacer lo que le gustaba, ayudar a la gente a sanar cerca de sus hogares, cerca de sus familias.

Ahora que su sueño de aportar a la comunidad, satisfaciendo su necesidad de atención medica rural, estaba a su alcance, ¿le ayudaría este misterioso hombre a allanar su camino al éxito? ¿O le pondría la zancadilla?

Tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada. Tal vez tendría suerte. Dios sabía que si la decisión se basaba en el trabajo duro, dedicación, conocimiento y manejo, ella era excelente.

Inquieta, deambulaba por la planta principal del edificio de un siglo de antigüedad, originalmente el primer almacén de materias primas Moorcroft. Durante el transcurso de su existencia, había sido la sede de la oficina de correos y la oficina de un abogado. Durante los últimos treinta años había estado vacío.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué nadie había restaurado el edificio de piedra, respuesta que ahora sabría de primera mano. Las nuevas estructuras de armazón de acero eran más fáciles, más baratas, más rápidas y más eficientes. Por lo tanto, muchos edificios históricos se habían perdido bajo las palas de las excavadoras o se habían desplomado por las bolas de demolición. Una situación triste para un estado del oeste donde de partida había unos pocos tesoros arquitectónicos preciosos.

Por lo tanto el estado de Wyoming se había espabilado y había endurecido las regulaciones, formando el "Comité de Preservación Histórica de Wyoming" para hacer frente a las políticas laxas de la construcción y la expedición de multas. El comité también calibraba el valor histórico de una estructura, determinando los que debían inscribirse en el registro oficial, así como la supervisión de los cambios estructurales y arquitectónicos de los edificios registrados, tanto a nivel estatal como con la recomendación del Registro Histórico Nacional.

Hablando de tener una muestra de burocracia.

Después de tratar con comisiones y subcomisiones, y localizar las fuentes de financiación, Hermione descubrió que todo el proyecto dependía de sí podía convencer al especialista certificado en restauración arquitectónica de que supervisara el proyecto. El representante de la compañía había insistido en hacer una presentación personal para calibrar la validez del proyecto propuesto antes de tomar una decisión.

Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente complicada, sin darse cuenta había descubierto que la empresa de restauración que había contratado y la empresa propietaria del Edificio Sandstone en el que ella vivía… eran uno y el mismo. **La "Western Property Management Services" y la "Full Circle Consulting" compartían el mismo apartado de correos en Denver.**

Si creyera en el destino, debería tomarlo como una buena señal.

La puerta crujió y un rayo de sol quemó sus retinas. Hermione bloqueó los rayos luminosos con la mano, deseando que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido como un antílope asustado. Ahí estaba. Su futuro. Su destino.

 _Por favor. Sólo por esta vez. Deja que las cosas salgan a mi manera._

Plasmó una sonrisa la silueta se le acercaba, Hermione parpadeó varias veces. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un truco de la luz. O un truco del polvo que flotaba en el aire. Sus ojos… mierda, tal vez necesitara gafas. La figura masculina que se paseaba lacónicamente parecía... no. No podía ser él.

¿Podría?

Un metro noventa y noventa kilos de músculo y gracia se detuvieron en un enfoque ní jadeó como una doncella victoriana. O tal vez se había tropezado con el reparto de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto. El hombre era un magnífico ejemplo de impecabilidad masculina.Y era el último hombre en el mundo con el que Hermione quería tratar.

El mejor amigo de su hermano.

El hermano mayor del chico que la había plantado.

El idiota que la había dejado en la estacada en la boda de su hermano tres años atrás.

Draco Malfoy.

La perra suerte tenía un sentido del humor muy desagradable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aclaracion: Estos personajes ya se conocian y se odiaron desde el primer dia.

Hola. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Draco al verla?Hasta la próxima

Besos y libros

blue nayade


	3. capitulo 2

Los personajes pertenecen a J. y la historia esta adaptada de Lorelei James. Yo solo me divierto imaginando los personjes de HP. Sin fines de lucro obviamente.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Draco Malfoy creía que se había preparado a conciencia para la reunión con Hermione Granger. Había afilado su sarcasmo. Practicado su desdén. Confiado de que esas reacciones podrían prevenir su sacudida de deseo al rojo vivo.

No funcionó. La maldita mujer había conseguido meterse bajo su piel como una lapa. O una garrapata. O una fiebre. O un envenenamiento de la sangre.

Su mirada recorrió sus botas puntiagudas, jeans ajustados, un llamativo cinturón de diamantes de imitación, camisa a cuadros con botones de perlas y se detuvo en sus brazos, desafiantemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Una cuadrada, aunque definitivamente femenina mandíbula sombreaba su cuello esbelto. Su labio superior formaba un arco de cupido perfecto. Su labio inferior era grueso en el centro y se inclinaba un poco hacia fuera, lo que contrastaba con las curvas ascendentes de su boca, creando una sonrisa permanente. Jack recordó lo dulce y caliente que esa sonriente boca se sentía al moverse bajo la suya.

Su insolente, pecosa nariz estaba arrugada. Esos ojos de color chocolate resplandecían y su ingle se apretó en respuesta.

Jesús. ¿Qué clase de enfermo de mierda se calienta por una mujer mirándolo?

 _Tú. Cuando la mujer en cuestión ha participado en tus fantasías clase X de los últimos once años._

Sin duda, su intenso escrutinio aumentaría su ira. Las posibilidades de que la impetuosa vaquera hubiera aprendido a dominar el arte de ponerle freno a su lengua eran escasas.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿ _Tú_ eres el de Full Circle Consulting? ¿Y de Western Property Management?

Intentó, y fracasó, no mirarla con suficiencia.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿No sólo eres mi experto consultor, también eres mi casero?

—Sabía que te sorprenderías.

—¿Sorprendida? Más bien en shock. Consternada. Completa y totalmente aplastada. Sin hablar de irreal. ¿Podría mi vida ir a peor en este momento? —Alzó una mano—. No. Por favor. No respondas a eso. No puedo creer que pusiera todas mis esperanzas en este... —Su voz se quebró y se apartó.

Él esperó, pero Hermione no lanzó un último comentario mordaz. No hizo nada en absoluto.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué estaba decepcionado? No se había preparado para su admisión inmediata de la derrota. Lo que había imaginado era una lucha verbal. Era triste que en realidad esperara tener un careo con Hermione. Sus insultos eran veloces como la luz y por lo general divertidos como el infierno, aunque no iba a admitírselo a ella.

—Mira, factor sorpresa a un lado, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Hermione le expresó su mal humor encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te envió Harry a mí para que te ayudara con este proyecto?

—No. Harry no sabe que he comprado este edificio.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es mi negocio, ¿de acuerdo? No quería la interferencia de mis hermanos. Ni de mis padres, mis tías, tíos y dos millones de primos.

—¿El manual de la familia Granger no establece claramente que os tenéis que contar todo?

Su intento de humor quedó cortado cuando Hermione fijó en él una mirada adusta.

—Sigue adelante y llama a Harry. Ríete con él acerca de su despistada hermana pequeña. Ya debería estar habituada a estas alturas.

Su retirada silenciosa le molestaba. Esperó a que ella hablara o atacara o algo así.

Pero los minutos pasaron y nada salió por sus apretados labios excepto enfadadas ráfagas de aire.

Finalmente, Draco dijo,

—¿Qué está pasando realmente aquí? ¿Ninguna de esas tonterías para atraer la atención? ¿Ni insultos? ¿Ni verdades a medias?

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared.

—La compra de este viejo edificio de mierda era el primer paso para convertir mi sueño en realidad.

—¿Qué sueño?

Ella lo estudió para evaluar su sinceridad. Al parecer, encontró algo que le permitió ofrecerle una explicación.

—Mi sueño ha sido abrir una clínica de terapia física con el espacio suficiente para, eventualmente, ampliarlo en un centro de salud de servicio completo.

Draco se quedó desconcertado. Y un poco impresionado.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—La medicina rural apesta, sobre todo aquí, donde puede haber un centenar de kilómetros entre ciudades de cualquier tamaño. Durante los últimos cuatro años, me he roto el culo trabajado para ahorrar el dinero para abrir mi propia clínica de rehabilitación. La Dra. Monroe me ha remitido a sus pacientes con lesiones recurrentes y me ha prometido que si tengo el lugar en funcionamiento, abriría un consultorio aquí. Por lo tanto he estado trabajando extra en el Hospital de Veteranos de Cheyenne por el dinero y la experiencia práctica. En algún momento, me di cuenta de que este edificio era ideal. Ni muy grande. Ni muy pequeño. Situado en el centro. Perfecto, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, sabía que mis hermanos intentarían disuadirme de comprarlo porque necesita mucho trabajo, pero hay algo sobre este lugar olvidado que me habla. Por eso no les dije nada. No lo entenderían.

Reconoció la frustración de Hermione por tener una visión que nadie más veía o entendía.

—Quería algo que fuera mío. Quería hacerlo a mi manera, con mi dinero y mis ideas. Sin embargo, esta clínica beneficiaría a todos, no sólo a mí, por lo que no se trata de mi ego sino de que quiero ayudar a la gente. —Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, casi frenéticamente—. ¿Nunca has querido demostrar lo que vales? ¿A ser diferente o hacer algo diferente de lo que la gente espera de ti?

—Por supuesto.

—Así que me sentía henchida por haberlo logrado. Todo iba milagrosamente bien. El corredor de bienes raíces se mantuvo en silencio. Al igual que el banquero. Pensé que había pasado por todos los obstáculos. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que no podía cambiar ni una maldita cosa en el edificio que actualmente _poseo_ sin la aprobación paso a paso de un maldito comité.

Bienvenida a su mundo.

—Ah, y además de eso, tengo que contratar a un experto cualificado, ya certificado por el comité, para supervisar el proceso de remodelación. Para que el especialista pueda asegurar al comité que mis contratistas no están destruyendo los "exclusivos y claves" elementos que lo convierten en un edificio histórico.

Draco trataba con los pros y los contras de la reconstrucción versus la restauración cada maldito día y nunca parecía más fácil. O más claro.

—Este lugar estaba, _está_ , absolutamente en mal estado. ¿Sabes que es lo más estúpido? El comité dejaría caer el edificio en ruinas en vez de permitirme hacer las mejoras que necesita desesperadamente que no cumplan con un —gesticuló salvajemente— confuso reglamento. Razón por la cual me puse en contacto con Full Circle Consulting.

—Qué suerte la mía —dijo él.

—No tenía ni puta idea de que la empresa te perteneciera o créeme Malfoy , nunca te habría llamado.

—Estoy profundamente herido.

—No me des ideas —le advirtió ella.

—¿Intentaste con otra compañía?

—Me rechazaron. El proyecto es demasiado pequeño y están demasiado ocupados. Las otras compañías que encontré no están acreditadas en Wyoming. El proceso de acreditación oficial podría tardar hasta un año, siempre y cuando en realidad les importara obtener la certificación en Wyoming... cosa que a la mayoría les importa un comino.

—Mira. Para ser honesto, no es por el dinero. No tengo tiempo...

—¿Para un proyecto insignificante como este? Podrías haberte ahorrado un poco de ese precioso tiempo y haberme llamado en lugar de conducir hasta aquí desde Colorado. ¿O era la perspectiva de ver mi decepción una gran tentación que no has podido resistir? ¿Te frotaste las manos con regocijo ante la idea de aplastar mis sueños?

—Hermione, sólo escucha...

—No te atrevas a apaciguarme, Draco Malfoy.

—No lo hago. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la otra empresa que contactaste?

—BDM Incorporated. Tienen sede en Chicago. De todos modos, ahora no importa, ¿verdad? Estoy jodida. —Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Draco apretó los puños a los lados. BDM. Su ex socio de la compañía Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe podía darse el lujo de rechazar trabajos alegremente, mientras Draco se recorría todo el maldito país aceptando cada trabajo en cada insignificante ciudad desde Barrow, Alaska a Bangor, Maine, dejándose el culo.

 _No tienes que aceptar cada trabajo. No necesitas el dinero._

Cierto, pero era cuestión de orgullo demostrar a la comunidad de restauración que su experiencia estaba tan solicitada como la de Crabbe después de su separación profesional. Draco sospechaba que la razón por la cual la compañía de Crabbe se había negado a considerar la restauración de Hermione era porque BDM estaba en la cola para un prestigioso proyecto en Utah.

Un selecto grupo de especialistas en arquitectura había sido invitado a presentar una propuesta sobre una restauración completa de dos manzanas en la pequeña localidad de Milford, Utah. El Milford Historical Preservation Consortium era una organización con fondos privados, empeñados en contratar a una empresa cuya moral e ideales encajaran con los suyos.

A pesar de que las calificaciones profesionales de Draco eran de primera categoría, sus cualidades personales habían decepcionado a la comisión. Sin relación duradera, sin esposa, sin hijos, sin afiliación religiosa.

Crabbe mantenía la ventaja en el proyecto de Milford porque estaba casado. Durante su asociación, el principal objetivo de Crabbe había sido encargarse de los negocios. Draco se quedaba en las trincheras con los contratistas y viajando extensamente, mientras que Crabbe se quedaba en la oficina de Chicago. La disponibilidad de Crabbe había sido la razón por la que Pansy , ex novia de Draco, era ahora la esposa de Crabbe.

Pansy . Hermosa. Educada. Sofisticada. Todas las cualidades que Draco había buscado en una mujer. El doble golpe de traición de Pansy y Crabbe casi lo había destruido. Crabbe era veinte años mayor que Pansy, un hombre calvo con una tripa grande y una boca aún más grande, pero la cuenta bancaria de Crabbe era su mayor activo.

En lugar de permitir que la situación explotara en un escándalo horrible, Draco se retiró de su asociación, se lamió sus heridas, se trasladó a Colorado y abrió su empresa. Ahora su ex socio era su principal competidor.

Lástima que Draco no pudiera hacer aparecer una esposa por arte de magia. Entonces Crabbe tendría su gordo culo fuera del trabajo de Milford. Draco quería aquel proyecto y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Cualquier cosa.

 _¿Entonces qué estás haciendo en Wyoming, meando alrededor de Hermione Granger? Ella no puede ayudarte._

 _Sin embargo, tú podrías ayudarla, este es un proyecto noble. Y tu nivel de nobleza ha descendido irreparablemente y sin descanso en los últimos años._

Empujado por su conciencia, Draco siguió la línea de huellas en el suelo polvoriento, enumerando mentalmente los restos de construcción mientras los pasaba.

Hermione estaba frente a una ventana rota, mirando al descolorido asfalto. Se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo rígido ante su aproximación.

El cuerpo de Draco también se tensó... por un motivo completamente diferente. El dulce perfume a lilas primaverales flotaba hacia él. Pura lujuria lo agarró por los pelos. Ese aroma embriagador lo perseguía desde la noche que se llenó los pulmones con su olor. Respirando nada más que a ella. Degustando nada más que a ella. Engulléndolo con hambre y alimentándose con él... Sacudió la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo. No había terminado bien. Cada encuentro con Hermione Granger terminaba mal.

 _¿De quién es la culpa?_

De él. De ella. ¿Quién diablos sabía por qué se lanzaban chispas atómicas el uno al otro?

—Entonces, ¿me has seguido sólo para mirarme? ¿O ya has pensado un comentario desagradable para lanzármelo antes de irte?

—Tal vez esté formulando una orden de desalojo.

Los exuberantes labios de Hermione se abrieron, luego se apretaron.

—Dígame señorita Granger, ¿por qué no estaba enterado de que estabas alquilando el apartamento Sandstone?

—Dígame señor Malfoy, ¿por qué no estaba enterada de que eras el dueño del apartamento Sandstone? —Le lanzó de vuelta.

Draco ignoró su burla.

—No me gusta que me saques ventaja.

—Me lo imagino. Excepto que esta situación hace que seas tú el que tiene ventaja sobre mí ahora, ¿no te parece?

—Ni siquiera cerca.

—Además, no es _mi_ culpa que no estés enterado de tus inquilinos individuales. Envié las referencias, que _tu_ compañía aprobó. Pagué el depósito de garantía, que _tu_ compañía aún conserva.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que si lo hubiera sabido, no te lo habría alquilado.

Hermione cambió a una postura agresiva.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gustas. No confío en ti.

—Lo mismo digo, pero tu aversión personal es un punto discutible, porque nunca me he retrasado en el pago del alquiler. No es como si hiciera fiestas salvajes o montara orgías.

Cuando él arqueó una ceja cuestionadora ante su comentario sobre las "orgías", ella ladeó la cabeza alegremente. Como un perro entrenado. Exacto. Hermione Granger tenía más de pit bull que de caniche mimado y debería prepararse a sí mismo para su sarcasmo mordaz.

—Ser grosera conmigo no va a ayudarte con tu situación —señaló Draco.

—¿Justamente cómo podría ser mi situación peor? El apartamento en el que vivo desde hace dos años...

—¿Dos años? Mi compañía no ofrece contratos de dos años.

Su mentón desafiante se levantó una muesca.

—Terminé el tiempo de arrendamiento de Luna después de que se casara con Theo*. Alquilé con mi nombre el siguiente año cuando llegó el momento de la renovación. Como he dicho, tu compañía podría haberme rechazado entonces.

Durante ese alocado tiempo, Draco no sólo había disuelto su asociación con Crabbe, sino que su padre también había muerto de forma inesperada. La atención de Draco en sus propiedades en alquiler había sido casi inexistente. Ser dueño de propiedades en tres estados significaba que no podía recordar a todos los inquilinos, pero el nombre de Hermione hubiera saltado sobre él como una mofeta rabiosa.

—Como propietario del inmueble, puedo poner fin a cualquier acuerdo de alquiler en cualquier momento, por cualquier razón.

—¿Es tu manera de decirme que empaque mi mierda?

Por mucho que quisiera gritar alegremente _¡Sí!_ Vaciló. Harry se pondría lívido si Draco echara bruscamente a su querida hermanita del apartamento, sobre todo cuando Harry descubriera que Draco no había revelado que era el dueño del edificio Sandstone. El mismo edificio que albergaba el restaurante que la mujer de Harry gestionaba, así como otros tres negocios, propiedadde varias esposas Granger .

Hablando de jodienda en grupo.

—¿Hola? Tierra a Malfoy.

Draco se reorientó. Hermione le miraba. Jesús. Era hermosa cuando estaba enojada. Tal vez sobre todo cuando estaba enojada.

—¿Vas a contestarme? ¿O es que tienes la lengua flácida así como tienes flácida...?

—Cuidado con lo próximo que digas, vaquera —le advirtió Draco —. Sería aconsejable que no fastidiaras a tu casero.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Me estás echando de todos modos, así que, ¿qué tengo que perder?

—Aún no he decidido si te voy a echar.

La mirada afilada de Hermione lo taladró.

—¿Ahora vas a burlarte de mí y decirme que no estás pasando del proyecto?

Él se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que su falta de respuesta la volvería loca.

Ella esperó.

También lo hizo él.

—Respóndeme, ¿por qué estás jodiendo con mi cabeza Malfoy?

—Porque puedo. Porque me excita.

—¡Te diré dónde excitarte, capullo!

—Gran discurso. Sospecho que eres puro bla-bla.

—No soy puro bla-bla —resopló ella.

—Entonces lánzame tu mejor tiro. —Draco sonrió maliciosamente—. Pero es mejor que tengas cuidado, porque todo aquello que se da, más tarde se recibe.

Sus ojos se movieron sobre él de los pies a la cabeza.

—Tal manera machista de hablar proveniente de un tipo que se viste como si acabara de salir de la portada de _GQ_.

—Dice la mujer que es candidata para _"No te lo pongas"_ —dijo devolviéndole la volea.

—Oh. —Hermione movió sus dedos en forma de Z—. Dímelo tú, amiga ¿Tu novio está celoso de que nos estemos lanzando bromas maliciosas de ida y vuelta?

Draco se echó a reír.

—¿ _Eso_ es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Acusarme de ser gay?

Hermione volvió a resoplar.

—¿Acusarte? Amigo. Mi radar gay se vuelve loco a tu alrededor.

—¿Y tú eres una experta en todas las cosas gay porque vives en Folla-culos, Wyoming? —dijo con regocijo.

—Vaya, Drac- _off_ 1… ¡Realmente tienes sentido del humor! Deberías compartir ese lado lúdico con más frecuencia. Los chicos realmente te caerían encima.

Él se rió de nuevo.

—Nómbrame una cosa sobre mí que ponga en marcha los sensores de ese radar gay tan finamente pulido que tienes.

Su mirada cayó al suelo.

—Tus zapatos. Los hombres heterosexuales no usan mocasines con borlas.

—Tonterías.

—Muy bien. Los hombres heterosexuales en _Wyoming_ no usan mocasines con borlas. Pero como tú eres de Dakota del Sur, tal vez te perdiste el memorándum. —Hermione lo estudió amablemente—. Incluso te voy a dar una razón extra de porqué mi radar gay se dispara.

Fascinado por su lógica retorcida, Draco murmuró,

—Esto debe ser estelar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la boda de Sirius e India*? ¿O debería decir lo que _no_ sucedió? Eso demuestra que no te atraen...

—Eso sólo demuestra, que no me siento atraído por _ti_ , vaquera. —Era tan mentiroso. Y un bobo. La inmediata mirada herida que apareció en los ojos de Hermione casi lo redujo a pedirle disculpas por ser un imbécil ahora y por haber sido un imbécil entonces.

Pero Hermione se recuperó.

—Si eres tan hetero, ¿por qué nunca te he visto con una mujer?

—Debido a que no frecuentamos exactamente los mismos círculos sociales.

—A Damien se le escapó que nunca habías llevado una mujer a casa. Así que sólo estoy diciendo...

Draco no había llevado a sus novias a casa debido a su interminable vergüenza por haberse criado en una granja.

—A diferencia de mi hermanito, yo no arrastro mujerzuelas a casa para conocer a mamá.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Me estás llamando mujerzuela?

—¿Vas a negar que hiciste un trío con mi hermano y su mejor amigo?

—¡No, pero si eso me convierte en una mujerzuela entonces tú también lo eres! ¡Oí a Harry presumiendo delante de Sirius de todos los tríos que hicisteis todo el maldito tiempo que estuvisteis en la universidad!

La mujer tenía pelotas. Hermione no se disculpó, justificó o explicó su comportamiento sexual en el pasado. Era extraño pensar qué la respetaría menos si lo hubiera hecho.

Pasaron varios minutos tensos.

Finalmente, algo en ella hizo clic y se echó hacia atrás. Muy tiesa. Una mirada mortificada llenó sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Dios. No sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo que logras sacarme de quicio, Draco. Insultándote... Señor. Por lo general soy más profesional que eso, y te pido disculpas. Profusamente.

La sinceridad de su arrepentimiento le sorprendió.

Ella suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No es tu culpa que todo se haya jodido. Tampoco es tu problema que yo ingenuamente pusiera todas mis esperanzas en Full Circle Consulting para salir del trapo. Lo sé de sobras. Yo sólo desearía que hubiera algo... —su voz se apagó y se mordió el labio.

Oh mierda, no. ¿La dura como un clavo Hermione Granger estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas?

 _No caigas en la trampa._

Pero se sintió atraído hacia ella de todos modos.

—Hey. Vaquera. No llores.

—No lo hago. —Lanzó una risa llorosa—. Aunque, deberías saber que estaba dispuesta a arrojarme a tus pies y prometerte que haría cualquier cosa si me ayudabas.

 _¿Cualquier cosa? Ahora estamos hablando._

Una idea absurda comenzó a tomar forma. Una tan... loca que en realidad ella podría ir y hacerlo. Tal vez podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó.

La mirada dura, aunque acuosa, de Hermione se encontró con la suya.

—Sí. Cualquier cosa.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella.

—Entonces cásate conmigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1 La autora hace un juego de palabras con el nombre del protagonista, Jack-off. Jack-off – _vulgar . aunque yo lo modifique para que sonara Drac-off_ – verb: Hacerse una paja, masturbarse. Sust : Pajero

Recuerden ue Hermione tiene 6 hermanos. A los que he elegido para ser en orden de mayor a menor: Remus, Cedric, Sirius, Theo y Harry. ¿Qué les parece? Dejen reviews si quieren cambiar alguno de ellos

Harry y Draco son amigos en esta historia. si tiene alguna pregunta pueden dejarla en el review que se que quieres poner. A que si.

Besos y libros

Blue nayade


	4. Capitulo 3

Los personajes pertenecen a y la historia esta adaptada de Lorelei James. Yo solo me divierto imaginando los personjes de HP. Esta historia tiene fines de lucro para la diversion. El precio? es una sonrisa por capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 3

―¿Ca… casarme contigo? ―balbuceó Hermione―. ¿Es una especie de broma de mal gusto?

―No. Estoy serio como un muerto.

―¿Por qué diablos me voy a casar contigo? Ni siquiera me _gustas_.

―Lo mismo digo, nena, pero esto podría solucionar nuestros problemas.

―Tú eres mi problema ―se quejó ella.

―Sólo escúchame, ¿vale?

―Voy a escucharte hasta que lleguen los chicos con la camisa de fuerza, porque estás loco.

Draco se cernió sobre ella, sus vibrantes ojos grises centelleando.

―¿No acabas de decir qué harías _cualquier cosa_ por tenerme supervisando tu proyecto?

―Sí. Pero…

―Entonces calla y escucha.

Maldito hombre. Dando órdenes a su alrededor.

 _Eso te gusta. Te gusta que no siga las reglas._

―La semana pasada fui excluido como candidato en un proyecto de restauración enorme debido a mi estado marital... o más bien, a mi falta de él.

Hermione parpadeó.

―¿Por qué importa si estás o no se casado?

―Simplemente importa ―dijo él irritado.

―¿Es un trabajo de remodelación en un convento o algo así? ―El Cielo sabía que Draco Malfoy tentaría hasta a una monja a probar los pecados de la carne. En repetidas ocasiones. Con absoluto gusto y cero arrepentimiento.

―No. Pero estás pensando en la dirección correcta. El comité que seleccionará la empresa que supervisará este proyecto es muy conservador, muy tradicional y tienen el dinero suficiente para ser exigentes. ―Suspiró―. Podrá parecer extraño, pero a menudo las organizaciones religiosas seleccionan a sus contratistas basados en sus preferencias religiosas.

―¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―La Iglesia Católica es un ejemplo. Tienen derecho a considerar sólo a los contratistas católicos. Este grupo ha establecido unos parámetros que pueden parecer extraños, pero he tratado con requisitos mucho peores, créeme.

―¿Es porque el consultor tiene que vivir en esa ciudad conservadora durante la duración del proyecto? ¿El comité teme que un tipo soltero atractivo represente una amenaza para las mujeres solteras?

―¿Un soltero atractivo? ―repitió él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de chico malo―. Cuidado, Hermione, podrías darme la idea equivocada de que estás un poco atraída por mí.

En vez de decir, " _Eres atractivo y estás tan bueno como una bolsa de patatas fritas, nene"_ , Hermione puso los ojos.

―Después de visitar el lugar y reunirme con el comité la semana pasada, supe que estaban interesados en mis ideas. Pero cuando la entrevista llegó a mi vida personal... su entusiasmo se desvaneció.

Su cerebro la advirtió, "n _o le preguntes si el Comité cree que es gay"_ , pero no sirvió de nada; su boca ignoró su consejo.

―¿Tienen miedo de que tengas un amante masculino escondido en el armario en tu casa?

Con ese sarcástico comentario, empujó a Draco demasiado lejos.

Él la apoyó contra la pared.

―¿Buscas una demostración de primera mano de mi destreza heterosexual, vaquera? Porque yo estoy más que preparado para el reto.

 _Por favor. Tu cuerpo es caliente y duro y huele tan condenadamente bien y hace siglos que no he tenido un verdadero hombre así de sexy tan cerca mío_.

―Mmm...

―Jesús. ―Draco retrocedió y se frotó la zona de piel entre las oscuras cejas―. Puedes sacarme de quicio en un segundo.

―Por eso esa idea del matrimonio no funcionaría. Hemos llegado a las manos más de un par de veces.

―Cierto.

―Además, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo estado.

―Déjame pensar. ―Caminó, murmurando para sí. Se detuvo frente a ella con un brillo triunfante en los ojos―. Una boda no es una opción. ¿Qué tal si anunciamos que estamos comprometidos?

―¿Comprometidos en qué? ¿En pelear? No es una noticia de última hora, Malfoy.

Él frunció el ceño.

―Listilla. Lo digo en serio.

―Yo también. ¿Por qué un compromiso sería mejor?

―Explicaría por qué estamos viviendo separados.

Hermione se le quedó mirando.

―Estás loco. ¿Cómo te propones explicar el hecho de que no podemos soportarnos el uno al otro?

―Tendríamos que cambiar eso. En público vamos a tener que hacer creer que estamos en la luna del amor o alguna mierda cursi similar. Fingiremos que hemos sacudido el mundo del otro.

Se tragó su respuesta inmediata de " _esa mierda nunca sucederá_ " y dijo:

―Eso es imposible.

Los penetrantes ojos grises se estrecharon.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una relación?

―No. ¿Y tú?

―Han pasado tres años desde que encontré a mi novia follando con mi socio y terminé siendo yo el jodido.

Guau. ¿Una mujer había sido tan estúpida como para engañar a Draco Malfoy? Hermione quería que le diera todos los sucios detalles, pero Draco se alejó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras miraba por la sucia ventana.

―¿Draco? ¿Qué sucedió?

―Mi vida personal y profesional fue pasto de las llamas. Nada de esa basura importa ahora. ¿Pero este trabajo en Milford? Es más que un trabajo. Es como si tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdí.

Su turbación le provocó a Hermione una aterradora sensación de verdadera compasión. Y de empatía. Salvar el orgullo era algo que ella entendía.

―Mira, antes de que grite " _de ninguna jodida manera_ " y eche a correr, detállame exactamente que gano yo con este pacto del diablo, si es que me decido a hacerlo.

―Yo personalmente supervisaría el proyecto de restauración. Después de examinar los planes de renovación de tu contratista, llamaría al jefe de la Comisión de Preservación Histórica de Wyoming y firmaría oficialmente como tu asesor. Ellos esperan que se supervise el cumplimiento de la ley con frecuencia ya que este será un trabajo apurado.

Su cabeza bullía con una mezcla de emoción y miedo. Tal vez su vida no estaba arruinada. Sin embargo, se mantuvo fría.

―¿Qué esperas de mí?

―Necesitaré que estés comprometida conmigo un mes como mínimo. Durante este compromiso viajarás a Milford conmigo y convenceremos al comité de que estamos locamente enamorados.

―¿No me has dicho que el comité sabe de qué estás soltero y sin compromiso desde hace tiempo?

Draco paseó de nuevo.

―Yo no compartí con ellos detalles sobre mi vida personal. Más o menos eludí la pregunta. Pero tiene que haber una manera de que podamos convencerlos de que hemos estado juntos en secreto durante los últimos meses... ―Él chasqueó los dedos―. ¡Ajá! Ya lo tengo.

―¿Tienes qué?

―La razón de no hacer pública nuestra relación, incluso a nuestras familias, fue debido a nuestro difícil pasado. Te veía como la molesta hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, que fue plantada por mi hermano menor. Pero nos cruzamos otra vez cuando necesitabas mi ayuda con este proyecto de restauración. Se convirtió en algo más que una relación de trabajo. Cada hora que pasamos juntos construyó un puente sobre nuestro pasado hacia nuestro futuro hasta que… _bam_ … cambiaron nuestros sentimientos.

Hermione empezó a aplaudir.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa llena de malicia y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

―No tengo ninguna duda que la historia es plausible para el público de Milford, pero te estás olvidando un pequeño detalle. No podemos ser selectivos sobre a quién se lo decimos. Tenemos que decírselo a todo el mundo. Lo que significa que tenemos que convencer a toda mi familia de que somos pareja.

Una expresión de horror cruzó el rostro de Draco.

―¿Te das cuenta? Nadie que nos conozca creerá _jamás_ que hemos dejado nuestras diferencias a un lado. Ni por una hora, ni por un día y, ciertamente, no para siempre. Ninguno de nosotros sabe actuar muy bien. Así que gracias por venir personalmente y arruinar mi vida. ―Hermione se escabulló bajo su brazo y empezó a alejarse.

―¿Eso es todo?

―Sí. No dejes que la puerta te golpee el culo a la salida. Literalmente. Puede caerse y aplastarte.

Su risa profunda y sexy provocó una reacción no deseada en la parte baja de su vientre.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Pensé que habías dicho que no eras solo bla-bla. Nunca me imaginé que la salvaje Hermione Granger tuviera miedo.

Hermione dio la vuelta.

―¿Perdona? ¿De qué tengo miedo?

―De mí.

―¡Por Dios Santo! Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué debería tener miedo de ti?

―Tal vez tengas miedo de que pueda hacer que te enamores de mí de verdad.

―¿ _Hacer_ que me enamore de ti? Vamos hombre. Lo único que me dan ganas de hacer es darte un puñetazo en la cara.

―¿Ves? El sarcasmo es un mecanismo de defensa para ocultar tu miedo. ―Con cada palabra había acortado la distancia entre ellos―. Así es más fácil escabullirse.

―Oh. Dios. Mío. Sabía que tenías un ego enorme, pero…

Draco apretó las manos en su trasero. Hermione chilló pero él la mantuvo apretada, frotando la parte inferior de su cuerpo inferior con el suyo.

―El ego no es la única cosa que tengo grande, nena. ¿Quieres montar el martillo de Draco? Te garantizo que te mantendré despierta toda la noche.

IAg. IAg. IAg.

―¡Suelta!

―No es vergonzoso admitir que me deseas. ―La acarició la piel en la parte delantera de la oreja y un escalofrío recorrió su cuello.

―¿Se supone que me debo excitar con este acto propio de un seboso vendedor de coches usados? Porque no está funcionando, amigo.

Él se rio suavemente.

―No estoy tratando de excitarte, sólo demostrándote que se actuar. ¿De verdad creías que me había transformado en un acosador?

Sí, maldita sea. Draco había ganado esta ronda.

―Podemos hacer esto, Hermione. Si dices que sí, conseguiremos lo que queremos: tú obtendrás la aprobación para la construcción de tu proyecto de remodelación, yo tendré una oportunidad en el proyecto de Milford y ambos salvaremos nuestro orgullo. Cuando terminemos, podemos volver a odiarnos el uno al otro, como siempre.

Hermione admitió que había un cierto atractivo en su loca propuesta. Ella había mantenido a su familia ajena a la compra del edificio y a sus planes de carrera. Si confesaba que el motivo de su secretismo se debía en parte a su íntima relación con su anterior enemigo, Draco Malfoy ... la cosa tendría mucho sentido.

Draco susurró con voz ronca:

―Puedo decir que estás considerando la idea.

―¿Cómo?

―Te estás presionando contra mí en vez de alejarte.

¿Lo estaba? ¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Hermione puso las manos sobre su firme pecho y trató de empujarlo. El maldito sólido hombre ni se movió. La apretó más cerca.

―Bueno, ¿es esto una forma de tratar con tu decisión?

―Tengo decidido limpiarme con lejía cuando todo esto termine.

―Me parece justo. Pero por ahora... ¿tenemos un trato?

 _Di que no. Grita. No vale la pena._

―Sí. Pero…

Draco levantó la mano y sacó su teléfono móvil. Marcó. Esperó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―¿Henry? Draco Malfoy. Sólo quería darte las gracias por tu hospitalidad la semana pasada. Milford es una gran ciudad y agradezco la oportunidad de hablar contigo y el Comité sobre mis ideas. De todos modos, la razón por la que te llamaba... ¿has encontrado por casualidad un reloj de oro en tu oficina? Oh. No, está bien. Me pregunto cómo explicaré la pérdida a mi novia, que fue quien me lo regaló.

No había vuelta atrás.

La miró estrechando los ojos.

―¿En serio? Pensé que te había hablado de Hermione. ¿No? Bueno, lo hemos mantenido en secreto, pero ahora el gato está fuera de la bolsa. ―Los dientes de Draco brillaron en una sonrisa victoriosa―. Por supuesto que me encantaría llevarla a Milford. Seguro. Llámame cuando hables con el Comité y tengas una fecha fija.

Colgó el teléfono, dando puñetazos al aire y exclamando:

―¡Sí! ―Era el gesto más juvenil que ella había presenciado de Tengo-Un-Palo-En-El-Culo Draco Malfoy ―. ¡Ya está!

―Así que nos reuniremos. ¿Y ahora qué?

Draco miró su reloj.

―Por mucho que no quiera regresar en coche a Denver, no tengo elección. Pero estaré de vuelta mañana con mis cosas.

―¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Cosas de trabajo?

―Y cosas personales. Voy a trabajar fuera del apartamento por un tiempo. Hay acceso inalámbrico a internet, ¿verdad?

―Eh, eh, eh. ¿Trabajar fuera del apartamento? ¿De _mi_ apartamento?

―¿Recuerdas quien es el propietario del edificio? Ahora es _nuestro_ apartamento, ―la corrigió él con voz afilada―. No sólo voy a trabajar aquí, voy a vivir aquí.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Oh, claro que no. No puedes mudarte conmigo.

Draco enseñó su sonrisa lobuna.

―Oh, vaquera, por supuesto que puedo.

Mierda. Podía. Estaba completamente jodida.

―Ten preparados los planos de la construcción para que pueda verlos pasado mañana.

―No me mandonees, Draco

―Acostúmbrate, Hermione.

¿De verdad esperaba que jugara a ser una dócil y sumisa novia cuando no estuvieran en público?

Al diablo con eso.

Antes de que Hermione expresara una protesta, Draco le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, dejando que su toque seguro aunque juguetón, se deslizara por la curva de su mejilla. Dios. Tenía unas manos asombrosas.

―¿Por qué no quedas con tus padres para cenar? Así podremos contarles la buena noticia. Esperemos que eso nos allane el camino para convencer a tu familia de que estamos locamente enamorados.

Ella arrugó la nariz. Ya. Si Theo dirigía su mirada de poli malo hacia ella, vertería hasta las tripas. Harry la engatusaría y se burlaría de ella hasta que admitiera que era una farsa. Cedric la presionaría hasta que soltara la verdad. Sirius la ataría al corral hasta que confesara los hechos. Remus solo enviaría a su esposa, Tonks, a sonsacarla. Su mejor amiga nunca se creería que Hermione hacía el amor con Draco, y mucho menos que sus mocasines vivían bajo su cama de forma permanente.

Esto no iba a funcionar para nada.

Draco se retiró y la señaló.

―Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, Hermione. Será mejor que te acostumbres a mirarme con adoración, no asco.

―¿Sí? Entonces es mejor que me traigas un maldito anillo de compromiso enorme como incentivo para que finja que te amo.

Al final de la tarde del día siguiente, Draco gritó:

―Cariño, ya estoy en casa.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta mientras subía la escalera.

―Jesús, Draco, ¿por qué no gritas un poco más fuerte para que Tonks, Ginny y Luna se precipiten hasta aquí?

Un bolso de gran tamaño y una bolsa de trajes enorme aterrizaron en la parte superior de las escaleras.

―Sin embargo, sus chillidos femeninos acerca de tu buena suerte al conseguirme como pareja pueden ser un poco embarazosos para ti, _**botón de oro**_.

―Estás a menos de cuatro segundos de que te atice, amigo

―¿No hay un enorme beso húmedo y baboso para tu hombre tras el viaje? Muy bien. ―Draco se ajustó las correas de la mochila y se inclinó para recuperar sus bolsas.

Ella le dio un codazo en el estómago tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron ocupadas.

―Ahí está tu beso estilo irlandés, _**cariño**_.

―Maldita sea, Hermione. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

―Probablemente. Pero fue divertido.

―La venganza es una mierda. Recuérdalo.

Ella tuvo la sensación de que iba a ser una larga noche.

Decidieron ponerse de acuerdo en lo fundamental sobre su compromiso. Hermione se puso en contacto con Draco por su experiencia debido a su preocupación acerca de la compra del edificio. Se reunieron en Denver y Cheyenne, hablaron, una cosa llevó a otra..., bla, bla, bla. Un amor instantáneo.

Lástima que hubiese tenido que tomarse dos tragos de whisky antes de que su "amor" los llevara a la casa de su familia

Draco aparcó junto al granero y la miró.

―¿Lista?

―No. Nos estamos olvidando de algo. ―Le dirigió una mirada llena de dudas―. Mierda. No tengo un anillo de compromiso. No se creerán que no puedes vivir sin mí si…

―Compré un maldito anillo, Hermione. ―Abrió la guantera y sacó una caja de terciopelo azul con la joya―. Debimos haber hecho esto antes, así que espero que te sirva. ¿Me concedes tu mano?

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras el frío metal se deslizó hasta sus nudillos. No era así como había imaginado el momento mágico, cuando el hombre de sus sueños deslizaba un anillo en su dedo.

―¿Tienes miedo de mirarlo?

―Ajá.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

―Vamos, vaquera, dame algo de crédito. No lo saqué de una caja de cereales.

Su mano se sentía pesada. No era de extrañar. Cuando miró el diamante de corte cuadrado montado sobre un aro de platino, se dio cuenta de que la piedra tenía el tamaño de una uña. Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Draco.

―¿Es auténtico?

―¿Qué? ¿La piedra? Sí, es auténtica.

―Supongo que me tomaste en serio cuando hablé de un anillo enorme, ¿eh?

―Me imaginé que diez quilates llamarían tu atención.

―Y la atención de cualquier persona dentro de una milla. ―Hermione movió sus dedos, admirando los destellos brillantes del diamante―. Es espectacular. No sé qué decir.

―Debe ser la primera vez ―dijo él secamente―. _Gracias_ , _Draco_ , sería un buen comienzo. Hermione le miró desde el otro lado del coche y puso la mano sobre su mejilla suavemente afeitada.

―Gracias, Draco.

Sus ojos eran suaves, de un gris luminoso, casi hipnótico. El momento fue tan íntimo que ella casi creyó que era real.

Su padre golpeó la ventanilla y gritó:

―¿Entráis o qué? ―y su grito la trajo de vuelta de su momentánea pérdida de juicio.

Draco besó el interior de su antebrazo y susurró:

―Hora de actuar.

Los nervios bailaban en su estómago. Con los años había aprendido a estirar o eludir la verdad a sus padres, pero nunca les había dicho una mentira tan descarada como "¡Draco y yo vamos a casarnos!"

Los padres de Hermione tomaron la noticia como ella esperaba: completa y total **INCREDULIDAD**.

Por supuesto, su madre trató de ser cortés, mostrar algún tipo de entusiasmo y no acusar a su única hija de locura absoluta.

Su padre no fue tan delicado. Quiso saber si estaba **embarazada**.

Hermione desvió las preguntas adicionales sobre su inminente boda hablando de su compra del edificio Brewster. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Había hablado tanto tiempo que incluso se aburrió a sí misma con una narración tan detallada.

―¿Cómo has mantenido algo tan grande en secreto, nena? ―preguntó su padre.

―Lo de siempre. Amenazas. Sobornos. ―Agitó las pestañas a Draco―. Encanto. Cuando todo se juntó tan de repente, pareció…

―El destino ―terminó Draco con voz sedosa.

Oh, bocazas.

―Es malditamente precipitado, si me preguntáis, ―se quejó su padre.

―¿Qué? ¿La compra del edificio? ¿O que me vaya a casar?

―Las dos cosas. ¿Cómo sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

―No lo sé. Es por eso que me puse en contacto con Draco. Él es el experto.

Los ojos de su padre se ensombrecieron aún más.

―¿Experto? Diablos, ¿cuántas veces has estado casado, muchacho?

―Ninguna ―contestó Draco sin alterar su voz.

―Papá, yo estaba hablando de la experiencia en restauración de Draco, no en su experiencia con el matrimonio.

Carson, el padre de Hermione carraspeó.

―¿Habéis pensado en una fecha para la boda? ―preguntó Carolyn, la madre de Hermione.

Draco le dedicó a Carolyn una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―Yo votaría por inmediatamente, pero depende de nuestras agendas. Hermione está ansiosa por poner la clínica en funcionamiento, así que terminar el edificio es nuestra primera prioridad.

―¿Estamos hablando de semanas o meses?

―Meses, probablemente.

Carolyn tomó un sorbo de té y le dirigió a Carson una mirada astuta.

―¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando, querido?

―¿Que este compromiso es una señal del Apocalipsis?

―¡Papá! ―Miró a su madre buscando apoyo y deseó no haberlo hecho. Mierda. Esto no iba bien. Los ojos de su madre tenían ese aire calculador que nunca eran un buen augurio para nadie.

―No. Estoy pensando que podemos preparar una fiesta de compromiso para Draco y Hermione como esta ciudad nunca ha visto. Inmediatamente.

Hermione dejó de remover su puré de patata.

―¿Qué? No. Mamá. Eso no es necesario…

―Por supuesto que es necesario, cariño. Nuestra única hija se va a casar con el hombre de sus sueños. Queremos que todos, y me refiero a _todo el mundo_ en los cuatro condados, se alegre con nosotros, con la noticia de que el último salvaje Granger ha sido domado.

¿Domada? Oh, joder.

―Si eso no merece una fiesta enorme con toda la parafernalia no sé qué otra cosa puede merecerlo.

 _No entres en pánico. Sonríe. Actúa como si no importara._

―Además, mi amor, con tantos, _tantos_ de nuestros familiares y amigos aquí, es la mejor manera de hacer el anuncio oficial y permitir que te feliciten en persona. ¿No te acuerdas de lo salvaje y divertida que fue la recepción de la boda de Sirius e India?

El pobre Draco se veía realmente verde. Hermione hubiera disfrutado de su malestar si no se hubiera sentido un poco verde ella también. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a pincharlo un poco.

―Es algo que Draco y yo nunca olvidaremos, ¿verdad? ¿Estás _preparado_ para esto, Draco querido?

Los labios de él se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

―Como siempre dices, cuantos más mejor, ¿no? ―dijo devolviéndole el golpe.

Bastardo.

―Estoy segura de que la madre de Draco tiene su propia lista de invitados. No queremos que solo asistan Granger y West, ¿verdad? De todos modos, déjame su número de teléfono, Draco, la llamaré mañana. Entre las dos lo organizaremos todo y lo único que los dos enamorados tendrán que hacer es presentarse en la fiesta.

El vaso de leche de Draco se detuvo en pleno vuelo.

―¿Vas a llamar a mi madre para que te ayude?

―Por supuesto. ―Carolyn dejó su taza de té en el platillo―. ¿Es eso un problema?

―No, en absoluto ―insertó Hermione sin dudar―. Es muy amable de tu parte que quieras incluir a Narcisa desde el primer momento, mamá. Salvo que todavía no le hemos dicho nada a la madre de Draco sobre el compromiso.

De nuevo, hubo un brillo de enojo en la mirada de su padre.

―Diablos, ¿por qué no? ¿Estás avergonzado de casarte con mi niña, Malfoy?

―No, señor.

―No se lo hemos dicho, porque queríamos decíroslo primero ―dijo Hermione.

La mirada furiosa de su padre se mantuvo en Draco mientras le pasaba a Carolyn otra bolsita de azúcar.

―Llamaremos a Narcisa esta noche, ¿verdad cariño? ―le susurró a Draco.

―Por supuesto, botón de oro ―susurró Draco.

―¿Se lo has dicho ya a alguno de tus hermanos? ―exigió Carson.

―No.

―¿Tonks?

―No.

―¿Luna?

―No.

―¿Ginny?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―No parece que estés deseando ponerte la bola y la cadena, si no se lo has dicho a nadie importante para ti, niña.

―Os lo estoy diciendo a ti y mamá, papá. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Cuando él miró, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él sabía que estaba tramando algo. El hombre siempre la pillaba.

―De todos modos, Draco y yo estamos encantados de que nos deis una fiesta ―dijo Hermione simulando tanta alegría como pudo. Dio unas palmaditas en la mano a su madre, asegurándose de que le echara un buen vistazo a su descomunal anillo de compromiso―. Te hago totalmente responsable de la planificación de la fiesta de compromiso que siempre has soñado para mí.

―¿Con juegos?

―¡No! ―Maldita sea―. Quiero decir, ¿por qué desperdiciar todos esos estupendos juegos cuando hay hombres alrededor? Vamos a reservar los juegos para la despedida de soltera.

La mirada de su madre se convirtió en astuta.

―¿Eso significa que vas a llevar un vestido? ¿Un vestido bonito? ¿No una falda vaquera y unas botas? ¿O una minifalda y unas botas?

 _Por supuesto que no_.

―Bueno yo…

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, la imagen de la seriedad.

―Te prometo que llevará algo apropiado para la ocasión, aunque tenga que vestirla yo mismo.

―Gracias, Draco.

―De nada, Carolyn. ¿Puedo ayudarte a lavar los platos antes de que Hermione y yo nos vayamos?

Hermione no estaba segura de si sus orejas estaban jugándole una mala pasada, o si en realidad su padre había murmurado:

―Lameculos.

Mientras Draco trataba de encantar a su madre en la cocina, su padre tomó dos vasos de la vitrina china. Sirvió whisky Jameson en cada vaso y le pasó uno a ella. ―¿No deberían estar mamá y Draco aquí si brindamos para celebrar mi próxima boda?

―No estoy celebrando. Todo esto me está dando indigestión y el whisky es mejor que un antiácido. Bebe. ―Su mirada se volvió astuta cuando Hermione vaciló―. ¿A menos que realmente tengas un bollo en el horno y por eso no estés bebiendo mi buen irlandés?

El astuto hombre la había juzgado bien. Se bebió el whisky, se sirvió otro y lo vació también.

―¿Feliz ahora?

―Nada acerca de esta situación que me hace feliz, pequeña.

―¿Por qué no?

Los ojos azules que había heredado la inmovilizaron en el sitio.

―Porque él debería haber hablado conmigo antes de pedirte matrimonio.

Por Dios Santo. ¿Su padre estaba cabreado _por eso_?

―Puede parecer anticuado, pero _tú_ eres mi única hija. ―Llenó de nuevo su vaso de whisky―. Sólo estoy diciendo que habría sido agradable que me lo hubiera pedido.

Hermione, extrañamente, se conmovió. Se movió hasta donde estaba sentado, en su sillón favorito, y lo abrazó por detrás.

―Si eso te hace sentir mejor, le exigiré que lo haga.

―Me sentiría mucho mejor si no os casarais. Es malditamente rápido.

―Te recuerdo que tú se lo propusiste a mamá la misma noche que la conociste. Así que prueba de nuevo.

Él carraspeó.

―Listilla. Él no es tu tipo.

¿Desde cuándo un hombre alto, guapo, musculoso, sarcástico y rico no era su tipo?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―No es un vaquero, Hermione.

―Tú eres el primer y único vaquero en mi vida, papá. No creo que te gustara la competencia.

―Chupamedias, pero lo acepto. ―Apretó su curtida mejilla contra la suya―. Ahora vamos, lárgate de aquí y deja de beberte todo mi maldito whisky.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? A que les gusto! por ue a mi si. y Aquí les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo:

 _''...Ella se deshizo de su camiseta y se tomó los pechos. Eran de tamaño pequeño, pero Draco, de todos modos, no era un hombre de tetas. Sus pulgares se dibujaron círculos alrededor de los pezones rosados, frotándose las puntas hasta que se fruncieron. Ella gimió y se deslizó las manos por su vientre, debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones de franela, balanceando sus caderas con gusto. Su largo cabello castaño azotaba de lado a lado mientras se meneaba quitándose los shorts...''_


	5. capitulo 4

Bienvenidos a otro capitulo. Me a costado un poquito actualizar. Pero al fin conseguí un buen lugar en la casa para alcanzar la señal de Wi-fi del vecino. :D es broma. Solo lo engañe un poquito para que me diera la contraseña para ''hacer tareas''. Todo sea en el nombre de otra publicación.

Gracias a La historia continua: El padre de Hermione no se traga la noticia todavía jajaja Mi personaje favorito es Theo. Es super protector con su pequeña hermanita.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

—¿Una fiesta de compromiso? —Draco masculló al segundo que ella cerró la puerta del coche.

Hermione se retorció

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

— _No,_ para empezar.

—Eres un oportunista. Piensa en ello como la última oportunidad para convencer a la gente de que realmente vamos a casarnos.

Draco se tragó su réplica y encendió la radio.

Hermione tardó unos treinta y cinco segundos antes de quitar la música.

—¿En realidad, te gusta ese ruido?

—¿Por qué iba a escucharla si no?

—Probablemente pienses que te hace parecer sofisticado si le dices a la gente que escuchas jazz.

—¿Y sería mejor escuchar esa mierda de cabra tirolesa qué prefieres?

—Sí. Por lo menos es honesto.

—Tan honesto como los ejecutivos de música de Nashville que pueden manipularla hábilmente en un estudio de grabación de varios millones de dólares, con un equipo de marketing entre bastidores.

—¿Muy molesto?

—Por tu culpa —señaló.

—¿Cómo puede ser por mi culpa?

—Estás en mi coche, poniendo en duda mis elecciones de música —exhaló un profundo suspiro—. ¿Puedes simplemente no hablar durante el resto del camino?

—Bien.

Un minuto más tarde ella sacó su iPod y empezó a cantar. En voz alta. En el momento que Draco estacionó detrás de su edificio, casi deseaba no haberle pedido que no le hablara.

Hermione lo evaluó con frialdad.

—¿Quieres que me quede en el coche contigo mientras llamas a tu madre?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para sostener mi mano?

—Vete a la mierda, Draco. Pensé que a Narcisa le gustaría hablar conmigo, pero puedes tratar con ella tú solo. —Justo cuando agarró la manilla de la puerta para salir, Draco bloqueó las cerraduras automáticas. Hermione se enfrentó a él una vez más, la furia hacía rígidos sus movimientos—. Déjame. Salir.

—Lo siento. Y sí, botón de oro, me gustaría que estuvieras por aquí cuando la llame. —Él le ofreció una sonrisa encantadora—. Mi madre te adora. Ella esperaba que tú y Damien terminarais juntos.

Hermione apartó la mirada.

—Sí, bueno, espero que no sepa por qué eso no funcionó.

—No funcionó porque rompiste con Damien.

Sin respuesta.

Sus largas pausas nunca fueron un buen presagio para él.

—¿Hermione?

—Estás equivocado. Damien rompió conmigo después de que _tú_ le dijeras que me plantara.

Draco repitió silenciosamente la secuencia numérica de _pi_ hasta el decimoquinto dígito antes de hablar.

—¿De verdad me culpas de la estupidez de mi hermano?

—Parcialmente.

—¿Por qué?

Se giró hacia él.

—Yo no sé por qué Damien te habló de nuestra cita de Año Nuevo con su amigo Logan. Dios sabe que yo nunca le he dicho a ninguno de mis hermanos nada sobre mis aventuras sexuales. Estoy asumiendo que Damien quería... impresionarte o alguna maldita cosa. Todo lo que sé es que Damien me dijo que le dijiste que NO ERA LA MUJER PARA ÉL.

—¿Qué?

—Damien no vino directo y admitió que quería dejarme a causa del trío, pero insinuó bastante convencido que mi comportamiento licencioso, el que disfrutó inmensamente mientras estábamos en el momento, por si te interesa, era por lo que estaba rompiendo conmigo... después de hablar contigo.

—Joder. Damien es un idiota.

—¿No le dijiste nada de esa mierda a él?

—Lo que dije fue que él debía saber que no eras mujer para él, porque no le molestaba ver a su compañero follarte. Le dije a Damien que si te amara, debería haber lanzado a Logan por la ventana del maldito hotel por haberse atrevido a poner sus manos sobre ti. —Draco recordaba haber estado extremadamente cabreado porque su hermano tenía a Hermione Granger en su cama y no era lo suficientemente hombre para mantenerla satisfecha, ni era lo suficientemente hombre para tomar las decisiones.

La comprensión apareció en los ojos de Hermione.

—Hablas en serio.

—Completamente. Ese idiota sacó todo totalmente fuera de contexto y tú me echas la culpa.

—No del todo. Yo sobre todo culpo a Damien.

—Bien. Él no podía manejarte de todos modos, ¿cierto?

—Nones. —Ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta que hizo apretar sus pelotas—. ¿Crees que se va a disgustar por nuestro compromiso?

—Probablemente. Pero no flipará tanto como tu hermano.

—¿Qué hermano?

—Harry.

Hermione resopló.

—Harry es un gatito. Deberías estar preocupado por Theo, que está siempre armado. Además, él sabe que hubo un incidente... en la boda de Sirius e India.

No era de extrañar que el hombre siempre lo mirara.

—¿Le contaste lo que pasó?

—¿Estás bromeando? Yo no le he dicho a nadie la vergonzosa verdad. Todo lo que Theo sabe es que yo estaba molesta y que fue por tu culpa.

—Fantástico. —Draco pasó sus manos por el pelo platinado otra vez—. Realmente tienes que llamar esta noche a todos, ¿no?

—Síp. Y puesto que tu gente no se reproduce como conejos, tu lista es mucho más pequeña que la mía.

—Mi madre y mi padre querían más hijos. Sería más fácil ahora para ella si tuviera más familiares alrededor... —La culpa apareció. De nuevo. Seguida rápidamente por pesar. Una vez más.

Ella le acarició el antebrazo.

—Siento lo de tu padre, Draco. Lucius fue muy dulce conmigo el par de veces que me encontré con él.

Un hueco vacío se expandía en su pecho cada vez que el nombre de su padre era mencionado.

—Gracias.

—Aunque sea tarde para disculparme... Siento mucho haber sido una idiota hace dos años en el picnic de mi familia. Cuando te vi abatido, pensé que era porque me negué a hablar contigo. No tenía idea de que era porque tu padre había muerto. Después de que Ginny me regañara, fui a buscarte para expresarte mis condolencias, pero ya te habías ido.

—Está bien. Tal vez puedas interceder por mí ante Ginny cuando se entere de que soy el dueño del edificio Sandstone. Me imagino que va a querer romperme algo.

—Trato hecho. —Hizo un gesto a su teléfono—. Ponte las pilas. Voy a pasar el rato hasta que termines.

Su madre estaba fuera de sí por que él hubiera escogido esa "hermosa joven" Hermione Granger por esposa. Pasó más tiempo charlando con Hermione que con él. Tal vez porque Hermione le tomó una foto a su anillo de compromiso con su teléfono móvil y se la envió. Tal vez porque Hermione le rogó que ayudara a Carolyn a planear la fiesta de compromiso. Pero Draco no podía acusar a Hermione de falsedad, porque a ella realmente le gustaba su madre. Sintió la primera punzada de culpa por esta farsa, esto heriría a su madre cuando él y Hermione suspendieran el compromiso.

Un sexy trino de risa llamó la atención de Draco, y vio curvarse los labios de Hermione en una sonrisa.

—Honestamente, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, así que tu chico no te está dejando al margen, Narcisa. Te lo prometo. Sí. Se lo diré.

—¿Decirme qué?

Hermione apretó el botón de apagado.

—Tu madre dice que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

Más culpa.

—¿Quién sigue en la lista?

—¿No podemos simplemente enviar a todos los demás un mensaje de texto con la foto de tu anillo de compromiso? —Diablos. Eso de verdad sonó quejumbroso. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

—Esa es una gran idea, pero vamos a tomar una foto de nosotros. La luz es toda dorada y resplandeciente ahora mismo. —Ella tiró de la manilla de la puerta. Cuatro veces en rápida sucesión—. Déjame salir.

—La paciencia no es tu fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Es mejor saberlo desde el principio. —Después de que Draco dio la vuelta a la parte delantera del coche, Hermione lo colocó contra el lado del pasajero y se hizo cargo. Él se lo permitió. Por ahora. Pero la vaquera se equivocaba gravemente si pensaba que él era maleable como los hombres con los que generalmente se citaba.

—Pon tu mano aquí. No, aquí. Ahora acércame. Gira tu cabeza sobre la mía. Espera. Quiero captar el anillo en la foto también. —Colocó la mano izquierda en un lugar destacado en el centro de su pecho—. Está bien. Mantén esa hermosa sonrisa a la cuenta de tres. Una. Dos...

En el último segundo, Draco se volvió y la besó en la mejilla.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy. —Ella saltó lejos de él—. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Te dije que la venganza era una mierda. Así que vamos a ver.

—No. —Hermione levantó la cámara fuera de su alcance—. No la vas a…

—Sí, voy. —Draco le arrebató el teléfono, haciendo clic en la última imagen. Él sonrió. La luz se reflejaba en el brillante pelo castaño de Hermione, creando un efecto de halo. Ella sonreía graciosamente mientras él cariñosamente besuqueaba su mejilla. Giró el teléfono para que ella pudiera ver la pantalla.

—Está bien, pero creo que…

—Cualquiera que vea esto pensará que estamos felices, y ese es el punto, ¿verdad? —Él apretó un par de botones y envió la imagen a cada número de su libreta de teléfonos con el mensaje, _¡Draco Malfoy y yo estamos comprometidos! Besos, Hermione_ —. Listo. Es un hecho. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Qué? —Hermione le arrebató el teléfono y lo desplazó hacia abajo—. ¡No, no, no, no! ¿Les enviaste esto a todos? ¿Incluyendo a... Oh mi Dios, Oliver y Justin y Seamus?

—¿Quiénes son Oliver, Justin y Seamus?

—Algunos chicos con los que he estado…

Draco la encajonó contra su coche con su cuerpo, obligándola a prestarle su atención.

—No me joderás, _nunca_ , ¿entendido? No llamarás a otros tipos. No coquetearás con otros tipos. No besarás a otros tipos. No tocarás a otros tipos. Por lo que al mundo le concierne, estamos comprometidos de verdad, y no me avergonzarás a mí, o a ti misma, al actuar de otra manera que no sea locamente enamorada de mí, ¿lo entiendes?

La mirada de Hermione se deslizó a su boca y se humedeció los labios.

Joder. Se había pasado demasiadas horas pensando en qué haría si la boca tentadora de ella estuviera cerca de la suya otra vez. Si bajara la cabeza podría probar la dulzura de esos jugosos labios rojos y carnosos mientras tragaba su gemido de sorpresa...

El teléfono sonó en su mano con un mensaje de texto

Maldito sea el infierno.

—Dije ¿Entendiste?

—Uh-huh. —Ella se quedó mirándolo con esos enormes ojos cafes medianoche.

—¿Nada que decir? —dijo él.

—Sólo una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Muy posesivo?

 _No sabes ni la mitad_. Draco se permitió una sonrisa salvaje.

—Es mejor que lo sepas desde el principio. —Se echó hacia atrás y le guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa—. Sube las escaleras y haz tus llamadas. Subiré enseguida.

Hermione se alejó.

Draco buscó en su teléfono móvil hasta llegar a la imagen de compromiso que se había enviado a sí mismo. Mostraba una pareja que parecía salvajemente enamorada. Redactó de nuevo el mensaje de texto y pulsó _enviar a todos_.

No había vuelta atrás.

Tres horas más tarde, Draco golpeó su almohada de encaje por millonésima vez. No podía sentirse cómodo en esta cama estúpida, llena de bultos, de tamaño enano.

 _No puedes estar cómodo porque tienes una erección del tamaño de un bate de Louisville_.

Miró fijamente a las filas de muñecos de peluche que cubrían las estanterías. Escalofriantes malditas cosas. Luego miró hacia el techo, bien despierto.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de no mirar boquiabierto las piernas de Hermione. O su culo. O sus tetas. O la pequeña porción de su vientre que provocaba donde sus pantalones cortos dejaban un hueco por la parte delantera. O donde la curva inferior de los cachetes de su trasero se asomaba por detrás.

¿Qué clase de hombre se ponía duro con un par de pantalones cortos de franela?

Él, evidentemente. Ella no lo había provocado deliberadamente tampoco. Si Hermione hubiera salido de su dormitorio con un escaso atuendo de Victoria Secrets, él no hubiera reaccionado.

Cierto. Hermione Granger podría vestir un hábito de penitencia y todavía la desearía.

Lo había ignorado mientras limpiaba la cocina y ordenaba el salón. Le había entregado el control remoto para un modelo antiguo de TV. Hablando de horrores… no tenía una pantalla plana grande, ni cable. Eso tendría que cambiar mañana a primera hora.

Entonces Hermione le deseó buenas noches. A las diez y media. Draco no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Podría haber abierto el portátil, pero el trabajo no lo seducía. Vagar por la barra del bar local, solo, no sonaba muy divertido. Ver la televisión imposible. Instaló su cafetera. Luego se fue a la cama.

Y allí estaba con su polla tan rígida como una barra de acero.

Cada vez que pensaba en algo no sexual, como la conversación con Harry, que fue poco más que palabrotas entrelazadas con amenazas; o su conversación con Damien, que fue poco más que la acusación de que Draco había jodido la relación de Damien con Hermione solo para que Draco pudiera tenerla, el latido en la ingle disminuía un poco.

Un poco.

Pero entonces, Hermione, la sexy, atrevida, sensual, la vaquera de olor dulce como el infierno, flotaba en su mente otra vez y lo llevaba de vuelta al punto de partida. Duro, caliente. Odiando no tener salida.

 _Error. No hay vergüenza en hacerse una paja. No es diferente de cualquier otra noche en tu patética vida sexual_.

Cierto. Así que Draco cerró los ojos, separó las piernas y se tomó a sí mismo en la mano. Se imaginó a Hermione levantándose esa camiseta amarilla, revelando una extensión cremosa de su tenso vientre. En su fantasía, su ombligo estaba traspasado con un pequeño cascabel de plata que tintineaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas curvilíneas.

Se acarició el pene desde la raíz hasta la punta.

Ella se deshizo de su camiseta y se tomó los pechos. Eran de tamaño pequeño, pero Draco, de todos modos, no era un hombre de tetas. Sus pulgares se dibujaron círculos alrededor de los pezones rosados, frotándose las puntas hasta que se fruncieron. Ella gimió y se deslizó las manos por su vientre, debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones de franela, balanceando sus caderas con gusto. Su largo cabello castaño azotaba de lado a lado mientras se meneaba quitándose los shorts. Su coño estaba afeitado a excepción de una pequeña franja de pelo café. Trazó la línea de su raja con su dedo delgado, separando los delicados labios rosados.

Oh joder sí. Su mano sobre su polla se movió más rápido.

La imagen fantasma de Hermione se desvió hacia adelante, su insinuante mirada fija en el movimiento de su puño mientras él se masturbaba. Ella apoyó su pie izquierdo en el pie de la cama, dándole una vista despejada de su sexo brillante. Se metió su dedo medio en el coño y gimió suavemente mientras lo bombeó dentro y fuera. Mostrándole la humedad, mordiéndose el labio mientras se complacía frente a él.

Cuando ella se comenzó a frotar la palma de la mano en su clítoris y a pellizcarse el pezón, el _slap, slap, slap_ de Draco trabajando su polla se hizo más fuerte. Hermione sacó los dedos de su sexo jugoso y los chupó con su traviesa boca.

Draco se perdió, tirando con furia de su pene hasta que su semen brotó y recubrió su mano.

Después de recuperar el aliento, abrió los ojos. Solo en su habitación, pajeándose por una ilusión otra vez. Pero, maldita sea, qué ilusión.

¿Qué pasaría si no lo fuera? Una vez que la noticia de su compromiso se extendiera, todo el mundo asumiría que dormían juntos. ¿Y si tuviera a Hermione como su compañera de juegos sexuales por un tiempo?

Seguro. Hermione iría a por ello totalmente. Sin pensar en el hecho de que no pudieran soportarse. Y al menos en su fantasía Hermione no había hablado y lo había arruinado, como estaba seguro de que haría en la vida real.

No. Era mejor tener la fantasía en este caso.

Decidido, Draco finalmente se relajó lo suficiente para dejarse ir hacia el sueño.

A las siete de la mañana un desconocido zumbido chirriante despertó a Hermione. Saltó de la cama en ropa interior y una camisola y corrió a la cocina, pensando que un aparato había explotado. Pero el ruido era de una cafetera de lujo. Los granos se estaban moliendo, el vapor se elevaba, el agua silbaba y reventaba. Un ruidoso clic y el aroma de café caliente y fresco comenzó a salir.

A Hermione se le hizo la boca agua.

—Una belleza, ¿no?

La voz profunda de Draco, áspera por la mañana le envió un cosquilleo agradable por la espalda.

—Es malditamente ruidosa. ¿Hornea panecillos también?

—No lo necesita. Hace el mejor café del mundo y te olvidarás de todo acerca de panecillos, una vez que lo pruebes. Si me lo pides de buena manera incluso podría permitirte tomar una taza.

—Si me lo pides de buena manera, incluso podría permitirte pedir _prestada_ una taza.

—Esta… —se armó con un tazón del estante para platos— …estará bien.

Ella arrancó su taza favorita fuera de su alcance.

—Huh-uh. Busca otra y mantén tus garras fuera de esta.

—¿Eres siempre tan gruñona por las mañanas?

—Sí. Acostumbrarte.

—Tal vez deberías volver a la cama.

—Bien. —Hermione giró sobre sus talones y cerró de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella puso su tazón favorito de la UWYO en la mesita de noche y se tiró sobre la cama.

Maldita sea. Ella no quería compartir su apartamento ni nada con Draco. No el café. No una pequeña charla. Nunca podría sobrevivir a este falso compromiso. Nunca. Puede ser que también le devolviera el ostentoso anillo, junto con unas realmente desagradables cuatro verdades.

—¿Hermione?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba bromeando sobre mandarte de vuelta a la cama. ¿Querías café?

¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tenía Draco que ser amable con ella?

 _Sólo déjate llevar_.

Hermione respiró lenta y profundamente.

—Por supuesto. Sólo déjame ponerme algo.

La mirada de Draco subió por su cuerpo sistemáticamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el calor y el interés que vio la dejaron de una pieza.

—No hay necesidad de vestirse por mi causa. De hecho, lo único que necesitas es tu taza especial, vaquera.

—¿Sugieres una charla de café con ropa opcional?

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue decididamente malvada.

—Funciona para mí.

El hombre estaba teniendo éxito en mantenerla fuera de su equilibrio.

Se desvió al baño y se cepilló los dientes, pero no trató de arreglarse el cabello indomable. En el área de cocina, se sentó frente a Draco en el comedor pequeño.

Le sirvió café de una aislada jarra plateada.

—Creo que no te pregunté anoche si tenías una reunión con Chet y Remy hoy.

—Nos reuniremos con ellos a las dos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tenía la esperanza de salir de esto a primera hora de la mañana.

—Están empleados en un trabajo fuera de Aladdin y eso fue lo más temprano que podían escapar. —Hermione sopló en su taza de café antes de tomar un sorbo. Oh. Era divino. No muy amargo, ni muy suave. Tomó otro sorbo. Síp. El segundo tan bueno como el primero.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm-hmm. Sin embargo, encuentro… interesante que de todas las cosas que podrías haber traído de tu casa en Denver, una cafetera encabezara la lista.

—No es sólo una cafetera, es _la_ cafetera, —se burló él—. El primer sistema de colado de café todo-en-uno utilizando el método de la prensa francesa. Y sólo compro granos de café de Guatemala de libre comercio lo que hace que la experiencia del café cercana al…

—¿Orgasmo? —Le facilitó ella.

—Un sentido de humor sucio y mezquino a primera hora de la mañana. Debo aprender aún a que me guste. —Sonrió cuando ella le sacó la lengua—. Después de llamar a la compañía de cable y que nos enganchen al siglo XXI, me dirigiré a Spearfish y compraré una TV nueva antes de la reunión de las dos.

—¿Por qué? Yo no veo mucha televisión.

—Yo lo hago.

—¿Cuánto planeas estar aquí?

—Lo que sea necesario.

—¿Estoy asumiendo que la tele irá a tu habitación?

—¿Dónde la pongo, en medio de todos esos animales de peluche? —Draco sacudió la cabeza—. Irá en la sala de estar.

 _No discutas. Él sólo te recordará que es dueño del apartamento y que puede poner cualquier cosa donde malditamente quiera._

—Lo que sea. Me voy a la ducha. —Tal vez fue mezquina, pero se quedó bajo el agua hasta que no quedó ni una gota de agua caliente. Se untó con su loción favorita, Sueño de lilas de Sky Blue, de pies a cabeza, y pasó un peine por su cabello enredado, diciendo que estaba bien. La mayoría de los días no protestaba por su apariencia. Con la excepción de hoy porque no quería que Draco Malfoy pensara que ella no estaba a su altura.

Normalmente, iría caminando desnuda a su dormitorio, pero con Draco aquí... Su niña mala interior la instó a pasear lentamente sacudiendo su culo desnudo al cruzarse con él. Su niña buena interior remilgadamente le recordó que se cubriera, así ni un centímetro de piel fuera visible.

Su buena chica interior ganó para variar. Se envolvió una toalla alrededor de su torso antes de escabullirse a su habitación.

Hermione acababa de vestirse cuando oyó fuertes golpes en la puerta. Temprano para visitas, pero ella sabía quién había aparecido por sorpresa. Sin culpa. Ginny estaba en el rellano, agarrando la mano de James.

—¿Qué es ese montón de basura sobre tu matrimonio con Draco Malfoy ? —exigió Ginny.

—No es basura. —Hermione palmeó sus manos y James corrió a sus brazos con una risita de muchachito que derretía el corazón. Ella lo levantó y lo hizo girar con más risas—. ¿Extrañaste a tu tía, James?

—Uh-huh.

Ella lo miró por encima, completamente enamorada. Con su cabello oscuro y desgarbada constitución, Foster era la viva imagen de su padre, Harry, si no fuera por el color azul de sus ojos, que había heredado de Ginny.

Él le dio una palmada con sus manos en sus mejillas.

—¿Jugamos al Lego?

—Te juro que sólo me quieres por mis juguetes. —Ella lo besó en la frente antes de él se bajara. Cogió la caja del armario de juguetes y vació el contenido sobre la alfombra—. Él o bien va a llegar a ser un albañil o un constructor de casas.

—Estás eludiendo la pregunta. Quiero todos los detalles, Hermione Jean Granger, y los quiero ahora.

Hermione suspiró.

—Sé que no puedes tomar un café en tu condición, pero ¿quieres un vaso de zumo?

Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en una postura beligerante.

—Nones. Suéltalo. Ahora.

—Hace unos meses me compré un edificio en Moorcroft para convertirlo en una clínica…

—¿Y no me contaste eso tampoco? Vaya, Herms, pensé que era tu mejor amiga y ahora descubro…

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, pero esto era algo que no podía hablar con nadie.

—¿Nadie, excepto Draco Malfoy? —replicó Ginny.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que convencer a Ginny, que podía oler una mentira a veinte pasos, de que el compromiso con Draco era real? En el estado hormonal de Ginny, bromeando, engatusando y esquivando sólo la molestaría. Lo mejor era ir a la defensiva. Hermione ofreció una sonrisa frágil.

—Es difícil de creer, pero tengo una vida fuera de Sundance y la familia Granger. Desde que me paso la mitad del tiempo trabajando en el Hospital de Veteranos en Cheyenne, no se sabe nada de esa parte de mi vida.

—Así que ponme al corriente.

Después divagando sobre su necesidad de secretismo, suspiró.

—Para acortar el cuento, me puse en contacto con una empresa certificada para la restauración histórica, sólo para descubrir que Draco es el propietario de la empresa. Nos pusimos a hablar y cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos, más las cosas... habían cambiado entre nosotros.

—¿Cuánto hace que este "cambio" ha tenido lugar?

—Dos meses. Más o menos.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionar a mí ni a nadie más en la familia que te habías enamorado del hombre que solías odiar?

—No es así…

—Lo es para mí. Todavía lo odio en tu nombre, H... —Ginny arrugó la nariz—. No me puedo sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que vas a casarte con él.

—El odio es una palabra muy fuerte para el hombre que es tu casero —dijo Hermione con sorna.

—¿Mi casero? —Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender—. ¿ Dewey's Delish Dish?

—Sí, lo que significa que también es el casero de Tonks por Por Healing Touch Massage, y el casero de India por India's Ink, y el casero de Skylar por Sky Blue.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Draco es el dueño del edificio Sandstone?

—Uh-huh. Draco Malfoy es Western Property Management. Evidentemente, él es dueño de una media docena de diferentes propiedades de alquiler en varios estados.

Después de un minuto o así, Ginny habló,

—¿Así que Draco ha estado riéndose de nosotros manteniendo guardada esa información?

—Tendrás que preguntarle a él. —Y Hermione no podía esperar para presenciar la reacción de India. Hablando acerca de querer romperle algo. Esa mujer redefinía el término _en tu cara_ y era diez veces peor cuando estaba cabreada. Je, je.

La puerta del baño crujió. Hermione y Ginny se giraron hacia el sonido. Draco salió a grandes zancadas.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula para evitar que se le cayera al suelo. Mierda. Draco estaba sin camisa. La parte superior de su cuerpo era una masa de músculos definidos, sus pectorales, bíceps y tríceps eran tan perfectos como la lisa piel de mármol que cubría su cuerpo inmenso. Su cintura bajaba en un abdomen plano y caderas delgadas, abrazada por los jeans de cintura baja. Nunca había visto a Draco vistiendo vaqueros desgastados. El hombre que vivía en trajes... parecía bien adecuado para los 501s.

Las puntas de su cabello platinado, húmedo, rozaban sus hombros, lo que reforzaba su aspecto salvaje. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa seductora cuando su mirada conectó con la de Hermione.

Una potente lujuria la arrolló.

Draco cruzó la habitación con la gracia de una pantera.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando él le acarició el costado de su cuello y puso sus manos grandes alrededor de sus brazos.

—No me dejaste agua caliente de nuevo, nena. Tuve que tomar una ducha fría.

Oh diablos. Olía delicioso. A pesar de su afirmación de agua fría, su pecho se sentía lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar la ropa.

—Lo siento. Tal vez deberías convencer al casero para que reemplace el pequeño y sobrecargado calentador de agua.

—Tu encanto hace lo que quieras conmigo. Y una ducha de agua fría fue probablemente lo mejor para mí esta mañana después de anoche. —Draco se enderezó y sonrió a Ginny —. Señora Granger. Me alegro de verte. —Su mirada por un momento cayó a su hinchado abdomen—. Felicidades. ¿Para cuándo esperas?

—Cuatro meses. Toma esto en consideración cuando estéis escogiendo una fecha de boda. Hermione no quiere a su madrina de honor embarazada de nueve meses en las fotos de la boda.

—Tomo nota —murmuró Draco.

—¡Mira! —gritaron a sus espaldas.

Se volvieron hacia James, que había apilado los Lego con la forma de una casa.

—Eso está muy bien. —Draco se agachó y admiró la creación de James —. Es interesante cómo utilizas el rojo en la parte inferior y el amarillo en la parte superior. Muy original.

Foster parpadeó sus azules ojos a Draco.

—Es un poco tímido —dijo Ginny.

—Nah. Solo está pensando. Eres un artesano, ¿no? Yo también. Vamos a ver lo que puede ocurrir. Yo solía pasar horas jugando Legos. Me olvidé de lo mucho que me gustaba. —Draco se sentó junto a James y agarró cuatro largas secciones de bloque blanco para alinear la base.

Hermione se derritió un poco por Draco, viéndolo jugar absorto con su sobrino. Nunca imaginó que sería el tipo de persona que se sentara en el suelo y jugara a los Legos.

 _No te dejes engañar por su lado más suave. Que no es real. Es parte de la estafa_.

¿No es cierto?

Ginny tiró de Hermione a la cocina. Susurró con fiereza.

—Está bien. Tengo que admitir que veo su atractivo. No sólo es increíblemente guapo, tiene un cuerpo increíble y le gustan los niños…

—Y no te olvides que está forrado —agregó Hermione.

Ginny la envolvió en su brazo.

—Esa _no_ es la forma de elegir al hombre con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida. ¿Me imagino que el sexo es bastante movido también?

Hermione apartó la mirada y rezó para que Ginny lo dejara.

No hubo suerte.

—Oh. Mi. Dios.

No pudo mirar a Ginny, por temor a que su mejor amiga hubiera adivinado la verdad sobre la situación de Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Este es el adecuado de verdad para ti, ¿no?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Debido a que no me estas deleitando con los cuentos del tamaño de su pene, o como follaron en el baño del Coors Field, o cómo se la hiciste en una carretera de montaña con curvas, o los trucos perversos que puede realizar con su larga lengua.

—¿Y?

—Así que, quedándote los detalles íntimos para ti significa que lo que pasa entre vosotros dos es demasiado personal para compartir.

 _O que no hay ningún detalle bajo y sucio para compartir_.

Ginny abrazó y sollozó en su oído.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Herms. Incluso si Draco no es el hombre que yo elegiría para ti.

 _Yo tampoco_.

—Gracias.

Hermione suspiro de alivio en silencio. Si había convencido a Ginny acerca de la legitimidad del compromiso, estaría fuera de peligro en tanto el resto de su familia se lo tragara.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Draco rodeó la esquina con James, quemando a Hermione con una mirada.

—Charla de Chicas. Ginny tiene grandes ideas para los arreglos de centro de la fiesta de compromiso. Un ramo de flores silvestres de Wyoming.

Draco levantó la mano.

—Prometiste que no habría detalles de la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? Necesito las llaves de tu camioneta para mi viaje a Spearfish.

Hermione abrió la boca para dar un grito pelado, _Oh absolutamente no, no tocarás mi camioneta_ cuando se dio cuenta del desafío en sus ojos.

—Draco, cariño, yo puedo conducir. De hecho, me encantaría ir contigo ya que hemos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos recientemente.

—¿Ves lo dulce que es? —Draco le dijo a Ginny con una sonrisa totalmente falsa—. Pero me doy cuenta de que tienes un montón de cosas que hacer en la casa hoy, cocinar, limpiar, planchar mis camisas de trabajo, organizar mi lado de la cómoda, antes de estudiar minuciosamente los planos con los de Construcciones West esta tarde.

—Eso es verdad. —Ella dejó escapar un suspiro dramático—. Intercambiar los coches hoy funcionará de maravilla.

La alarma bailó en los ojos de Draco.

Ella se mordió la mejilla para detener la risa. Draco mimaba su BMW 760Li. La idea de entregarle las llaves le daría un colapso nervioso.

Qué bien se lo merecía.

* * *

Eso es todo por este capitulo amigos. Ahora un adelanto del próximo:

''… _¿qué es esta estupidez de que tú y Draco Malfoy vais a casaros?_

 _El hermano mayor número cuatro no se andaba por las ramas. Ella le dio tiempo para que se retractara de su irritante declaración. Cuando no lo hizo, le ofreció un soberbio:_

— _No es una estupidez._

 _Theo se sacó las gafas. Sus ojos disparaban fuego._

— _Sí, lo es. Te conozco. He visto el veneno en tus ojos cuando lo miras, así que no me vengas con esa mierda de "Estoy locamente enamorada de él". Desembucha. Ahora mismo…''_


	6. capitulo 5

**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo. gracias por sus follows y reviews. espero disfruten este capitulo. cuyos personajes son de JRowling no mios**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 05**

—Veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado entre ustedes dos —dijo Ginny —. Se está armando una pelea y no quiero estar cerca durante la reconciliación. —Tomó la mano de James —. Vamos, hijo. La tía Luna tiene un tazón de Cheerios con tu nombre abajo en Dewey's.

James ni le dio a Hermione un abrazo de despedida. La única cosa que le interesaba al chico más que los Legos era la comida.

La puerta se cerró.

—¿Le dijiste a ella la verdad? —preguntó Draco.

—No. Ella piensa que porque no la he regalado con las historias de nuestras pervertidas proezas sexuales esto debe ser _amor, verdadero amor_ —dijo ella hablando como bebé.

—Citar _La Princesa Prometida_ no alejará mi atención del hecho de que _no_ conducirás mi coche hoy ni ningún otro día, botón de oro.

—¿Por qué no? Estamos comprometidos. Es mi derecho conducirlo, especialmente si tú sales en mi camioneta.

—¿Dónde tienes que ir hoy?

A ninguna parte, pero ella no iba a admitirlo ante él.

—Tengo una vida, Draco. Tengo un trabajo. Necesito un coche. Y no, no le pediré a nadie que me transporte por el pueblo cuando hay un coche en perfecto estado parado en el estacionamiento. Además, la gente murmuraría que mi prometido no confía en mí para tocar su precioso Beemer.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella.

—Yo _no_ confío en ti. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pagué por ese coche?

—¿Demasiado? —preguntó ella con dulzura.

Él gruñó.

—¿A quién le importa? Es sólo un coche.

—¿Sólo un coche? Es una hazaña de ingeniería alemana

—¡Tremenda hazaña! No tiene un maletero lo bastante grande más que para meter una cafetera francesa hecha en China y una bolsa de granos de café de Guatemala. —Cuando él resopló, ella le pinchó el pecho con su dedo índice—. Este es el trato. La única manera de que yo te permita tomar prestada mi camioneta para recoger esa importante TV de pantalla grande es si tú me dejas conducir tu coche.

Draco caminó hacia la sala. Masculló para sí mismo y se devolvió hacia ella.

—De acuerdo. Pero si algo pasa, y me refiero a una leve salpicadura de una piedrecilla o un pequeñísimo rasguño, te arrancaré el pellejo, ¿entendido?

—Completamente. Lo trataré como si fuera mío.

Y esa fue probablemente la razón por la que Hermione recibió una multa por exceso de velocidad ni dos horas después.

Pero había sido tan condenadamente tentador. ¿Un V-12 con 360 caballos bajo el capó? ¿Y un largo tramo de un vacío camino negro delante de ella? Puro cielo.

Ella había omitido mencionarle a su prometido su amor por los coches rápidos. Cambiar su viejo Corvette, después de los años que había pasado sorteando a toda pastilla el tráfico de Denver y pisando el acelerador en las carreteras desiertas del oeste, le había roto el corazón. Pero cuando Hermione volvió a casa en forma definitiva, sabía que el clima de Wyoming podía cambiar en un instante. Hacer el largo y solitario viaje entre Sundance y Cheyenne en los meses de invierno era peligroso y necesitaba una camioneta con tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

Así que si Hermione tropezaba con la oportunidad de meterle mano a un coche hecho para ser conducido duro, rápido y libremente, ella lo hacía sin una pizca de culpa.

Para su mala suerte, había pasado volando frente a una patrulla del Sheriff del Condado de Crook cuando había alcanzado la marca de los doscientos kilómetros por hora. Cuando las luces intermitentes finalmente la alcanzaron, tuvo la esperanza de que el Sheriff Shortbull estuviera al volante. La dejaría ir con una advertencia. Siempre lo hacía. Se fabricó una encantadora pero contrita sonrisa.

Hermione vio por el espejo retrovisor como la puerta del conductor de la patrulla se abría. Su sonrisa se secó. Su estómago bajó. La inconfundible forma descomunal de su hermano Theo se dirigía hacia ella.

 **¡MIERDA!**

Bajó la ventanilla a regañadientes.

—Puedo explicar…

—Licencia y registro.

—Theo. En serio. Sólo escucha por un segundo.

Él metió la cabeza dentro del coche.

—Ni. Una. Otra. Palabra. Licencia y registro.

Hermione abrió la guantera y encontró el registro del vehículo justo donde se suponía que estaría. Lo pasó junto con su licencia por la ventanilla, esperando mientras Theo hacía su asunto policial.

—Sal del vehículo y ven conmigo.

Hermione caminó de mala gana hasta el lado del pasajero de la patrulla y se subió.

—¿Realmente te dejó Draco conducir su coche? ¿O se lo robaste cuando no estaba mirando?

—Me dejó tenerlo. Intercambiamos. Él necesitaba mi camioneta.

—¿Él sabe que manejas como una idiota?

Ella lo miró airada.

—Y a propósito, ¿qué es esta estupidez de que tú y Draco Malfoy vais a casaros?

El hermano mayor número cuatro no se andaba por las ramas. Ella le dio tiempo para que se retractara de su irritante declaración. Cuando no lo hizo, le ofreció un soberbio:

—No es una estupidez.

Theo se sacó las gafas. Sus ojos disparaban fuego.

—Sí, lo es. Te conozco. He visto el veneno en tus ojos cuando lo miras, así que no me vengas con esa mierda de "Estoy locamente enamorada de él". Desembucha. Ahora mismo.

La verdad es que Theo la conocía hasta la médula. Y ella tenía una sola oportunidad de desviar la conversación.

—Muy bien, sabelotodo, si me conoces tan bien, entonces, ¿En que he estado trabajando durante los últimos cuatro meses?

Él la miró con su mirada de _puedo meter tu inteligente culo a la cárcel_.

Hermione no se echó para atrás.

—No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, cariño, en lo que sea que hayas estado trabajando en secreto, has hecho un maldito buen trabajo en ocultarlo, no sólo a mí, sino que a la familia. Y yo sabría todo sobre ocultar cosas, ¿no? Entonces, ¿quién mejor que yo para descubrir la verdad?

—Pero…

—Uh-uh. No he terminado. Lo que sí sé, hermanita, es que Draco Malfoy te hizo algo en la recepción de la boda de Sirius e India que te hizo llorar. Nunca he presionado sobre el asunto, incluso cuando quería castrar al hijo de puta por lastimarte. Y, ¿si hubiera pensado que te había herido físicamente? Lo habría matado en el acto. Punto.

Glup.

—Así que dime la verdad.

Ella odiaba mentirle a su hermano. Theo consideraba que mentir era el mayor pecado, la traición más grande, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

—Sí, odiaba a Draco. Sin duda hemos tenido un pasado difícil. La razón por la que no te he contado lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche es porque es entre Draco y yo. Tú también me conoces bastante bien, si él me hubiese lastimado, yo le habría cortado la polla antes de que tú hubieras tenido la oportunidad. Dicho esto, yo he cambiado. Draco ha cambiado. Cuando necesité su ayuda, él de verdad me ayudó.

La mirada de ojos entrecerrados que él había heredado de su padre apareció de nuevo.

—¿Ayuda con qué?

—Con el edificio que compré en Moorcroft.

—¿Qué edificio? Jesus, Hermione, ¿por qué no he oído hablar de eso hasta ahora?

—Porque no es asunto tuyo. —Hermione lo explicó por trillonésima vez. Theo no estuvo más feliz con la explicación de lo que habían estado los demás.

—Nosotros, yo, Remus, Cedric, Sirius, Harry y Fred, George, Percy y Bill te habríamos ayudado a echar un vistazo. Somos la familia. Deberías haber acudido a nosotros primero.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de vosotros tiene licencia de la Sociedad Histórica de Wyoming para facilitar la aprobación de mis planes de remodelación. Draco sí. Así que todo lo que tú, Remus, Cedric, Sirius, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, y Bill podríais haber hecho es decirme que el edificio necesita un montón de trabajo, lo que yo ya sé. Para ser justos, si hablé con Chet y Remy, así que ya reuní toda la ayuda experta que necesitaba sobre el tema de la construcción. Lo que necesito de ti ahora mismo es tu apoyo en otras cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—No me hagas problemas por mi compromiso con Draco. Él es mi... elección.

—Está bien. Lo dejaré por ahora. Pero aun así te multaré por conducción imprudente.

Hermione tomaría gustosamente la multa de doscientos dólares en lugar de someterse al continuo escrutinio de Theo. Ella sonrió.

—¿Dónde firmo?

Draco se detuvo detrás de su BMW en el estacionamiento del Edificio Brewster e hizo un recorrido visual de los daños. Por suerte para esa vaquera respondona, todo se veía bien.

Volvió a asegurar los amarres de las cajas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y agarró su portapapeles antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Adentro, dejó que el ambiente del pasado y la promesa del futuro lo inundaran. A veces, cuando se paraba en un edificio antiguo, juraba que la energía de los habitantes anteriores lo rodeaba. Guiándolo a considerar el pasado. Este proyecto no era diferente, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias.

Draco echó un vistazo al techo de hojalata pintada. Tomó notas. Chequeó las paredes combadas. Cada pulgada de listones y yeso tenía que salir. Al arrancar la plomería en el piso superior se solucionarían los problemas causados por el daño de agua. Deambuló, medio escuchando el golpear y entrechocar de las herramientas.

Una larga escalera en espiral subía por el lado derecho, terminando en un balcón. La barandilla curvada estaba en buena forma, a pesar de que las balaustradas de madera habían desaparecido. Necesitaría una solución específica para esas reparaciones en los planos de remodelación. Ya que la escalera era el foco arquitectónico de la habitación, era necesario conservar tanto del diseño original como fuera posible.

Había garabateado otra pregunta acerca de sustituir las ventanas de vidrios individuales frente a las oficinas en el balcón, cuando Hermione dobló la esquina hecha un bólido, llevando un pedazo de tabique podrido. Lo lanzó afuera por la puerta lateral con un gruñido.

—Mierda asquerosa.

—¿Qué era?

Ella jadeó y se giró de golpe.

—Whoa. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Lo supuse. ¿Qué estabas tirando?

—Alguien puso un pedazo mohoso de estuco delante del acceso de la antigua caldera y la selló, probablemente con la ayuda de un galón de orina de ratón. —Ella se estremeció—. Una porquería repugnante y maloliente.

—¿Están por ahí Chet y Remy?

—Sí. —Hermione silbó agudamente—. ¡Chicos! Draco está aquí.

Draco dio un respingo.

—Un aviso sobre tu silbido ensordecedor no estaría mal la próxima vez.

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Dos chicos bajaron por las escaleras. Ambos de treinta y tantos años. El hombre alto y fornido, tenía el pelo rizado castaño claro y ojos oscuros. El hombre más bajo y más corpulento tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos claros. Los Primos de Hermione. Draco recordaba vagamente haberlos conocido en la boda de Harry. Les extendió la mano.

—Draco Malfoy. Consultoría Full Circle.

El hombre más alto habló primero.

—Chet West. Construcciones West.

El tipo más bajo se metió entre ellos.

—Remy West, también de Construcciones West. La prima Hermione aquí nos dijo que eres el dueño del Edificio Sandstone. ¿Es eso cierto?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Vosotros chicos hicisteis un gran trabajo en esa remodelación.

—Como que tuvimos elección —dijo Chet—. Ahora sé porque fuiste tan rompe huevos sobre la aprobación de los planos. Los arquitectos como propietarios son la peor pesadilla de los constructores.

—Y sin embargo habéis vuelto por más.

Remy sonrió.

—No somos tontos. Puedes ser un dolor en el trasero, pero pagaste muy bien y nos diste una buena recomendación.

—¿Cómo es que yo no supe eso? —preguntó Hermione a sus primos.

—Porque mantenemos nuestra boca cerrada. Cueste lo que cueste. —La mirada de Chet se movió entre Hermione y Draco—. Vosotros también. Hermione ni una vez mencionó estar involucrada contigo a un nivel personal. Ella jugó toda tímida y reservada acerca de su ayuda "experta".

Draco levantó una ceja a Hermione.

—Hemos sido discretos, ¿no es así botón de oro? Ahora estamos comprometidos y no se puede negar que soy un hombre afortunado. —Cuando él trató de poner su brazo alrededor de ella, ella dio un respingo. La maldita mujer podría por lo menos fingir que no lo rechazaba cuando la tocaba. Sólo por ser terco, la atrajo a su lado, manteniendo sus cuerpos en contacto—. Vamos, Hermione, no hay necesidad de ser tímida. Estamos con la familia. —Le besó la coronilla—. En verdad es dulce que sea tan del tipo de novia que se ruboriza, debajo de ese exterior de vaquera arrogante.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, y luego se puso rígida de furia.

Draco se preguntó si debería haber llevado un protector testicular.

Chet se dirigió a Hermione.

—La tía Caro va a dar una gran fiesta para vosotros, ¿eh?

—El próximo fin de semana. Nos encantaría que vinierais, pero os advierto, mis hermanos andarán a la caza de vosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Por guardar el secreto de la compra del edificio.

—Deja que los Granger lo intenten —dijo Remy—. Nosotros no nos echamos atrás por nadie. Nuestra palabra es nuestra garantía.

—Amén hermano. —Chet y Remy golpearon puños

—Hablando de garantía... los documentos de vuestro negocio están al día. Si Construcciones West llegó a un acuerdo con Hermione sobre funciones específicas, costos de proyecto, sobrecostos potenciales y los plazos para cada etapa, por lo que a mí respecta, estamos listos para partir el lunes.

—Siento un pero.

Los dientes de Draco destellaron ante Chet.

—Un par de consideraciones menores que no tienen que ser tratadas hoy, pero me gustaría aclararlas la próxima semana. ¿Es un trato?

—Demonios sí, trato hecho. —Remy estrechó la mano de Draco primero, seguido de Chet.

—Gracias. Una cosa más. ¿Estaríais interesados en remplazar el calentador de agua en el apartamento de Hermione? No sabía lo malo que estaba hasta que empecé a quedarme con ella.

—Seguro. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

—Si tenéis tiempo.

—Síguenos a la tienda de materiales de construcción. Estoy bastante seguro de que Jeb mantiene una unidad extra por ahí. ¿Tienes una camioneta?

Hermione resopló.

—¿Crees que puedes meterlo en el maletero de tu Beemer?

—Tengo la camioneta de Hermione, pero la parte de atrás está llena de equipos electrónicos.

—No hay problema. Recogeremos el calentador, nos reuniremos en el apartamento y te ayudamos a descargar. —Remy golpeó a Hermione ligeramente en el brazo—. Te conseguiste uno bueno aquí, Herms.

Cuando estuvieron lejos para oírla, Hermione murmuró,

—Que bobos por una billetera abierta.

—Tan pronto como se hayan ido esta noche, vamos a tener una seria discusión sobre un par de cosas. —Draco sostenía las llaves de Hermione, con la cadena con el patito de goma, en frente de su cara con el ceño fruncido—. Devuélveme mi coche.

—No hasta que hayas descargado tu mierda de mi camioneta.

De vuelta en el apartamento, Chet y Remy acarrearon las voluminosas cajas, insistiendo en ayudar a Draco a montar la TV después de instalar el nuevo calentador de agua. Cuando se marcharon eran pasadas las ocho.

Draco la sintió instalarse frente a él y abrir una botella, una botella de cerveza que él había comprado.

—Dijiste que teníamos que hablar. Así que habla.

—Dame un segundo para disfrutar de mi cerveza antes de que te lances a una discusión conmigo, ¿vale?

—No siempre discuto contigo.

—Sí, lo haces.

—No, no lo hago.

—¿Ves?

Hermione resopló impaciente.

—Lo siento.

Él trató de acomodarse en el sofá ladeado mientras bebía su cerveza y ordenaba sus pensamientos. Mejor saltar de una vez que meterse de a poco en el agua, sabiendo que el tiburón mordería de todos modos.

—¿Por qué te sobresaltas cada vez que te toco?

—Bueno, duh. No estoy acostumbrada a que me toques, Draco.

—Bingo. Tienes que acostumbrarte. —Draco no rompió el contacto visual—. Ven aquí a mi lado.

Su burlón _"No gracias, estoy perfectamente cómoda aquí"_ le cayó jodidamente mal.

—Ven aquí. Ahora. O te recogeré y te arrastraré. —Su pequeño destello de miedo lo hizo retroceder—. Sólo hazlo. Por favor.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Draco puso su mano en su muslo derecho. Ella saltó y le sacó la mano de un golpe.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

—Maldición. No pensé. Sólo reaccioné.

—Lo que significa que necesitamos condicionarte para que cambies tu reacción.

Sus ojos se llenaron de escepticismo.

—Supongo que has descubierto una manera de "condicionarme".

—Tengo una o dos ideas.

—Esto debería ser divertido —refunfuñó ella.

—Oh, definitivamente divertido. —Él sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo que no parecía arrepentido y no le importó—. No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué debería?

—Tal vez esa es la base de nuestro problema.

—No. La base de nuestro problema es que no nos caemos bien, Draco. Lo que hace que sea difícil tener confianza. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ese método de acondicionamiento?

—Prefiero mostrártelo. —Él colocó suavemente su mano en la cara de Hermione y ella se sobresaltó—. Relájate.

—¡Lo hago! —exclamó ella, esquivándolo.

Draco retiró su mano, esperó un segundo, y luego le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los nudillos.

Ella saltó de nuevo.

—Maldita sea, Hermione, no es que te vaya a golpear. Quédate quieta.

—Al menos si me fueras a golpear yo podría golpearte de vuelta.

Su mano se paralizó.

—¿Preferirías que te golpeara a que te toque?

Hermione mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil, lo que no le brindó a Draco un estímulo mayor que su encogimiento.

Grandioso. Entre Pansy que lo había dejado y el incidente con Hermione, que lo afectaba mucho más de lo que jamás se admitiría a sí mismo, su ego sexual había recibido un duro golpe en los últimos años. ¿Estaba haciendo todo esto mal?

Ella exhaló.

—Está bien. Prueba de nuevo.

Él puso su mano sobre su rodilla.

—Tal vez deberíamos empezar aquí.

—¿Ves? Apenas me sobresalté.

—Eso es alentador. —Draco acarició ligeramente la suave piel. Ella no se opuso. Esto podría funcionar si él lo hiciera de a poco.

 _Si claro, si tienes suerte tal vez la espinosa mujer te dejaría tomar su mano mañana_.

El cínico sexual dentro de él se rio de que sólo un idiota desesperado llegaba a excitarse por tocar la linda rótula de Hermione.

Mierda. Esto no era para nada él. Esperando. Pidiendo permiso. Él era grande y estaba a cargo.

—Tal vez deberíamos comenzar contigo sirviéndome tequila —musitó Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes que estar borracha sólo para hablar conmigo?

—Tú preguntaste.

—¿Puedes dejar de llevar la contraria por un maldito segundo?

Hermione abrió la boca, probablemente para disparar, _no te llevo la contraria_ , pero la cerró.

Ah. Progreso. Mientras él esperaba que ella reiniciara la conversación, pasó ligeramente su pulgar por la rodilla de Hermione.

—¿De qué debemos conversar? —entonó ella dulcemente.

—Ponme al día sobre tu familia. Podrías hablar de ellos toda la maldita noche.

Una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Me imagino que pasas mucho tiempo con tus sobrinos ya que tienes todo un armario lleno de juguetes.

—Te diste cuenta. Excepto que ahora tengo sobrinas también.

—¿Quien tiene niñas?

—Siempre he contado a las tres hijas de Fred como mis sobrinas ya que Fred es como mi sexto hermano. Y Lavender tiene a la dulce bebita, Sophia, pero estoy hablando de las niñas de Theo y Luna, Oxsana y Liest.

—Eh. Carter me contó que ellos planeaban adoptar mellizos. ¿Un niño y una niña?

—Lo hicieron. Dimitri es el hermano mellizo de Oxsana. Cuando Theo y Luna estaban en el orfanato en Rumania, Liest, quien tenía cinco años en ese momento, empezó a seguirlos, contándoles lo que les gustaba y disgustaba a Dimitri y Oxsana.

—¿Liest hablaba inglés?

—Supongo que aprendió por ver la televisión.

Él la golpeó con el hombro juguetonamente.

—¿Ves? La TV no es del todo mala.

La hermosa sonrisa nostálgica de Hermione volvió a aparecer.

—De acuerdo conTheo, Luna se habría traído a todos los niños del orfanato, por lo que es irónico que fuera él quién presionara para adoptar a Liest.

—¿Por qué? —La mano de Draco subió un poco más por su pierna.

—Theo, siendo como es de curioso, se dio cuenta de que Liest cojeaba, pero ella siempre se relegaba y se escondía cada vez que él le preguntaba sobre ello. Cuando interrogó a los cuidadores del orfanato, ellos le contaron que una mina terrestre le había volado la pierna cuando tenía dos años.

—Mierda. ¿En serio?

—Sí. Ella se había alejado de sus padres, que estaban aturdidos por las drogas, hacia un jodido campo minado. Entonces la abandonaron al cuidado del Estado. Por suerte, le consiguieron una pierna ortopédica, lo que no siempre es el caso, y de hecho, está fuera de la norma.

—¿Por qué es eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Los aparatos son difíciles para los niños más pequeños porque crecen mucho. El equilibrio es siempre un problema. Necesitan prótesis nuevas constantemente y son caras. Puedes imaginar que no es una prioridad en el que básicamente es el tercer mundo.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre prótesis —murmuró él.

—Aprendí un montón ayudando a Theo a encontrar la más adecuada. En fin, a Theo se le partió el corazón porque nadie quería adoptarla debido a su discapacidad. Él probablemente entiende mejor que nadie lo que es vivir con esa vergüenza. Ese miedo de estar solo. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Él luchó por ella. En realidad, no iba a dejar Rumania sin ella. Así que Liest regresó a E.E.U.U. con ellos y los mellizos. Cada día, durante unos tres meses después de que la trajeron a casa, Liest batallaba al ir a dormir por la noche. Tenía miedo de despertar y encontrar que su nueva vida era todo un sueño.

La voz de Hermione se quebró y Draco le apretó el muslo.

—Y ahora... no puedo imaginar a Liest no siendo parte de su familia. La tranquila vida de Theo y su prístina casa es cosa del pasado, pero él y Luna no lo harían de ninguna otra manera.

—Suena como que deberían ser canonizados.

—Sospecho que no han terminado con la adición a su prole. Es gracioso. Theo siempre tuvo sentimientos encontrados acerca de ser padre. Así que es histérico que sea él quien probablemente termine con la mayor cantidad de hijos que cualquiera de mis hermanos. Dicho esto, Dios sabe que todas las esposas de mis hermanos están en una loca carrera para ver quién sale con más Grangers. Jesús. Están todas embarazadas otra vez. Es una epidemia que me hace querer estar muy, muy lejos de sus úteros hiperactivos.

Él acariciaba su piel suave, observándola de cerca.

—¿Están todas embarazadas?

—Sí ,Ginny y Tonks están embarazadas. También lo está India. Y Lavender. Y la esposa de mi primoPercy, Penelope, está en el bebé número dos. Por el lado West, la esposa de Blake, Willow, está esperando el primero. La esposa de su hermano Nick, Holly, está esperando el segundo.

Draco lanzó un silbido.

—Ese sí que es un encantamiento reproductivo de temer en serio.

—Dímelo a mí. Y eso no incluye a ninguna de mis amigas. Muchas están en el bebé número tres. Diablos, algunas de ellas están ya en el marido número tres.

Tan sigilosamente cómo fue posible, Draco pasó el brazo por detrás de Hermione en el respaldo del sofá. Su pelo era bastante largo, él pudo enroscar un rizo sedoso alrededor de su dedo índice.

—¿Nunca has estado tentada de dar el paso?

—He tenido mi cuota justa de novios. Algunos dicen que más que mi cuota, pero nunca me he visto con ninguno de ellos a largo plazo.

—¿Por qué crees que es eso?

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó.

—No sé. Tal vez estoy fallada. Estoy segura de que tendrías gran alegría en detallar todo lo que está mal en mí.

—No sé si tu opinión de mí me molesta más que tu opinión de ti misma.

Hermione resopló.

—Por favor.

—No hace falta que te diga que eres una mujer hermosa, Hermione. No diste una idea de tu inseguridad porque estabas buscando cumplidos.

Silencio. Un infeliz e incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué dije?

—Deja de tomarme el pelo. —Ella trató de alejarse.

—No estoy tomándote el pelo. — _No seas brusco con ella_ —. ¿Por qué es tan condenadamente difícil para ti recibir un cumplido mío?

—Porque tú nunca me has dado uno y no es sincero —replicó ella.

Draco tiró de su cabello hasta que se enfrentó a él.

—Si estás dudando de mi sinceridad, entonces debería al menos tener la oportunidad de probarlo.

—Yo no necesito pruebas. Estamos pretendiendo estar comprometidos por Dios santo. ¿Qué menos sincero puede ser?

—Podríamos estar mintiendo sobre algunas cosas, pero esta… atracción entre nosotros es real.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Eso no es…

—Puedo demostrártelo si quieres.

—Pensé que me estabas condicionando.

—Eso también —murmuró él—. Arriésgate, vaquera.

—Y si digo que no, ¿me llamarás gallina?

—Síp. Incluso cacarearé.

Ella se rio suavemente.

—Estás loco.

—Lo sé. Es parte de mi encanto. —Draco ladeó la cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó su oreja. Maldita sea. El olor de la mujer era una inyección de adrenalina directo a su ingle—. Cierra los ojos, Hermione.

—Draco, no pienso que…

—No pienses. Sólo hazlo.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible, pero cumplió.

Fascinante.

Él arrastró los dedos hasta la parte superior de su muslo donde ella tenía su mano cerrada en un puño. Pasó su boca por la piel perfumada de lilas debajo de su oreja.

—Mis labios son un ajuste perfecto para este lugar, justo aquí.

Ella se arqueó un poco hacia él.

—Podría pasar una hora tocándote con mi boca y mis manos.

—¿Por encima de mi ropa?

—Para empezar. Luego desabrocharía tu camisa, besando cada sección de piel mientras te desvisto. Miraría hasta saciarme. Saborearía hasta saciarme.

—¿Y entonces?

Los labios de Draco rozaron el hueco de su garganta.

—Y entonces lo que quieras, Hermione, sólo nómbralo.

—¿Qué prueba esto? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

—Nada. Te estoy condicionando a que te toque, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Entonces esto es sólo un juego?

—Sí. —Draco dejó que su aliento acalorado siguiera la sexy curva de su mandíbula—. Y no. Que te sientas cómoda con mi toque es un medio para un fin, pero el progreso no es una penuria. En lo absoluto. —¿No había notado la mujer que su polla luchaba contra la cremallera?

El aliento de Hermione quedó atrapado cuando él le tiró el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes.

Él sonrió contra su mejilla, pensando que la había conquistado.

—¿Te lo estoy demostrando?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Enervado por su respuesta, se quedó inmóvil. Si no la había convencido, entonces, ¿por qué su voz era vacilante? ¿Por qué su aliento se oía entrecortado?

—Porque no eres el tipo de hombre que toma las cosas con calma o que vaya paso a paso.

—¿Y me conoces así de bien? —murmuró él con un poco de humor.

—Lo suficiente para saber que prefiero la respuesta de cero a cuatro segundos que tienes, ya sea por enojo o por lujuria. Eso es honesto. Esta seducción calculada no lo es. —Hermione se zafó de su lado y se paró. Alcanzó su cerveza—. Tal vez sería mejor si sólo vemos la televisión.

* * *

 _Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:_

 _''...Podemos ir directamente a la cama, a siete metros de aquí —dijo con un ronroneo de seda—. No tenemos nada más que tiempo._

 _Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con cómico sarcasmo._

 _—Oh. ¿Y no necesitarías tiempo para buscar tu frasco de Viagra? -_ _Draco la tiró del cabello._

 _—Para tu información, botón de oro, no necesito ningún Viagra de mierda._

 _—¿De verdad? —Ella le golpeó la mano hasta que le soltó el cabello—. Hubiera sido muy útil hace tres años cuando puse mi mano en tu desinflado pene -_ _El humor de Draco se desvaneció mientras surgía su orgullo...''_

 _uyyyyyyyyy. no es la primera vez que ellas han tratado de estar juntos. ¿que creen que haya pasado en la boda de Sirius para que Hermione este asi de resentida con Draco? nos veremos la próxima publicación amigos._

 _Besos y libros_

 _Blue Nayade_


	7. capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Astuto hijo de puta.

Hermione se giró para no ver a Draco mientras presionaba la botella de cerveza contra sus labios y la vaciaba.

Maldita sea. Su cuerpo entero, sangre, músculos, tejidos, huesos, se sentían como si la hubiesen pinchado con una pica eléctrica. Rodillas temblorosas, sequedad de garganta, rápidos latidos del corazón, bragas húmedas, ¿todas esas respuestas incontroladas por un simple toque? Maldición, era vergonzoso. Draco la había acariciado, susurrado y provocado hasta que estuvo a solo segundos que montarlo.

Había disfrutado un montón de amantes. Hombres que habían sacudido su mundo en la cama. Pero nunca había experimentado una reacción tan visceral ante el caliente toque de un hombre y a la cadencia suave de una voz profunda deslizándose a la deriva por su piel.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Ella dio un salto. Maldito sea. No debería ser un montón de hormonas descontroladas en su propia casa.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza?

—¿Vas a tomar una?

 _Esta es la segunda._

—Síp.

—Entonces tomaré una. Después de todo, yo las compré.

Hermione fue a la cocina. Tardó en destapar las botellas de cerveza, demorándose en realidad. Pero no tenía por qué haberse molestado, Draco estaba hablando sin parar por su teléfono móvil cuando ella regresó. Se sentó frente a él, apoyó las botas sobre la mesa y lo estudió.

Draco Malfoy era una contradicción total. Refinado, pero tosco. Seguro de sí mismo, pero no abiertamente arrogante. Profesional, y sin embargo rodeado de un cierto aire salvaje. Aterrizado y al mismo tiempo distante. Buenísimo que te calentaba, pero frío como el hielo.

¿Quién era?

Por favor, ¿puede el verdadero Draco Malfoy ponerse en pie?

Aunque Draco no le estaba hablando, Hermione sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella, completamente en ella. No podía bajar la guardia delante de él ni un segundo. Al diablo con los ejercicios de acondicionamiento. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a la forma en que Draco la hacía sentirse.

—Yo no debería tener que hacerme cargo de la situación. Porque no está en la descripción de mi trabajo, ni está en mi contrato. Sí, estoy seguro. Y para que conste, estuve en contra de contratarlos desde el principio. No. Esto no es un "te lo dije", Gustav. ¿Qué quieres que haga desde aquí? Tú eres el que está allá, no yo. Encárgate. Eres el CG2. No, porque en este momento no puedo.

Draco se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

No era una mirada fría. Oh, no. La mirada de plata fundida en los ojos de Draco era lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir bloques de cemento. Él la deseaba. Hermione sabía que si se quedaba en esa sala, la tendría en cuanto terminara la llamada. A su manera. Y ella no haría una maldita cosa para detenerlo.

Hermione escuchó a su voz interior aconsejándola que se retirara. Sosteniendo su mirada, ella saludó con la botella y retrocedió hasta su dormitorio. Se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró con llave, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado.

Sin embargo, sobre el rápido _pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum_ , juraría que escuchó a Draco... cacareando.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó y salió del apartamento antes de que Draco dejara de roncar en la habitación de invitados.

Una vez más, no había ganado: la Dra. Joely Monroe ya estaba en la oficina. La puerta de la doctora estaba abierta y una vulgar y vieja cafetera, no una de esas cursis medio-francesas, medio-chinas, humeaba con café recién hecho, caliente y fuerte. Hermione agarró una taza y se dejó caer frente a la doctora.

—Ponte cómoda.

—Yo lo estoy, doc. Gracias.

Los ojos de la doctora Monroe se detuvieron en la mano izquierda de Hermione.

—Bonito anillo. Nuevo, ¿cierto?

Hermione había trabajado durante más de dos años como terapeuta ocupacional y física independiente en la clínica. Desde el principio la Dra. Monroe había apoyado su sueño de poseer su propia clínica de fisioterapia. Le había ofrecido asesoramiento y una recomendación para la Agencia de Promoción de la Medicina Rural para financiar la empresa. Sin embargo, Hermione no se sentía cómoda hablando con la doctora sobre su vida personal.

A veces, Hermione se preguntaba por qué mantenía su vida compartimentada; hablaba con Ginny sobre su vida amorosa, con Tonks acerca de sus problemas profesionales, con sus hermanos y padres de divertidos chismes, pero nadie conocía todos sus lados. ¿Sería refrescante ser sólo ella misma con alguien? ¿Cuán extraño sería si esa persona fuese... Draco?

—Sí, es flamantemente nuevo.

—Mantengo secretos para vivir, Granger. Trabajamos juntas dos o tres días a la semana. ¿No podías haberme dado alguna pista de que estabas seriamente involucrada con alguien?

—Mmm. Es de fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo se llama?

 _Satán._

—Draco Malfoy. En mi propia defensa diré que fue de repente. Y no, no estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—Es el mejor amigo de Harry, así que lo conozco desde siempre. También es un arquitecto especializado en restauraciones y su negocio está en Denver. Está supervisando la remodelación de mi edificio.

—Mmm-mmm. —La doctora sopló su café—. Supongo que por eso ibas tantas veces. ¿Te veías con él en Denver?

—En parte. Sin embargo, la tarifa de asesor en el Hospital de Veteranos es tres veces lo que tú me pagas. No se puede culpar a una chica por ganarse la vida. —Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—No lo hago. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Con Draco, o con el edificio?

—Con ambos. Ahora que has comenzado el proceso de preparar un espacio para tu clínica, detestaría ver que abandonas tu sueño y te vas a la gran ciudad para ser la esposa de algún famoso arquitecto.

Hermione se quemó la lengua con el café para evitar rebatir esa afirmación.

La doctora preguntó:

—¿Chet y Remy están haciendo la remodelación?

—No se la confiaría a nadie más.

—Chica lista. Puede que me pase por allí y compruebe los progresos. He estado pensando en la posibilidad de remodelar mi cocina.

—Tú nunca estás en casa el tiempo suficiente para comer una cena, y mucho menos para cocinarla.

La mirada de la doctora bajó a su taza de café.

—Tal vez estoy buscando cambiar mi vida, también. Estoy cansada de que todo sea trabajo y nada diversión.

—Si buscas a un hombre para divertirte, te puedo presentar a uno de mis primos.

—¿Sólo uno?

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Cuántos necesitas?

La sonrisa socarrona de la Dra. Monroe le dio un aspecto más joven, más juguetón.

—Los suficientes para alejar el aburrimiento. —Vació su café—. Vamos a ver la tortuosa agenda que Brenda ha preparado hoy para nosotras.

Horas más tarde, Hermione dio una patada al equipo de ejercitar la pierna, colocándolo bajo la camilla de la sala de terapia. Miró el reloj y le entregó al último cliente del día una toalla.

—Te veré la próxima semana, Gladys.

—Pero me siento mejor, Hermione. No necesito…

—Sí, lo necesitas. Te han puesto una prótesis de cadera. Mi trabajo consiste en asegurarme de que estás haciendo los ejercicios y no te pasas todo el tiempo viendo la televisión.

Gladys parecía petulante.

—No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Hermione deslizó hacia delante su silla y tomó las manos de Gladys.

—Entiendo que eches de menos a Paul. Pero dejar que tu salud se deteriore... Él no querría eso para ti. Yo no quiero eso para ti. No deberías querer eso para ti.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—No te estoy diciendo que vayas a bailar al Golden Boot, pero tienes que hacer una actividad física todos los días. Los sencillos ejercicios que te enseñé son suficientes. Mantén un registro de lo que haces durante esta semana, de cómo te has sentido después y lo revisaremos la semana que viene, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo. Gracias por no gritarme.

—Oh, bah. No soy exactamente un sargento.

—Por eso siempre vuelvo a ti, cariño. —Gladys frotó su pulgar por el anillo de compromiso de Hermione —. Esto es nuevo. Bonito y brillante, como un nuevo amor. ¿Cómo es tu hombre?

 _Como un dolor en el culo._

Esa no era una respuesta que la pobre Gladys entendería, después de todo, había perdido al que había sido su marido durante más de cincuenta años el último otoño.

—¿Draco? Es… inteligente.

Gladys carraspeó.

—Detalles, niña. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Hermione recitó:

—Alto, rubio y guapo ni siquiera empiezan a describirlo. Es magnífico, tremendamente sexy, con una sonrisa asesina y unos intensos ojos grises que parecen ver en mi alma. —Se quedó inmóvil. Santo cielo. ¿Había realmente soltado todo eso en voz alta? Sonaba realmente como una tonta enamorada.

 _Puede que lo estés._

—Los hombres como él son siempre buenos también entre las sábanas.

Levantó la mirada hacia Gladys y dijo:

—Sin comentarios.

—Lo que me dice todo lo que necesitaba saber. —Gladys le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie

Hermione siguió a Gladys a la sala de espera. Sus sesiones de terapia se realizaban a puertas abiertas lo que significaba que los miembros de la familia podían entrar y observar la sesión. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante el hombre que descansaba fuera de la sala de terapia.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé darte una sorpresa. Llevarte a cenar. —Presionó la boca contra la suya, mientras su mandíbula colgaba entreabierta en estado de shock. Los labios de Draco se movieron a su oído—. ¿De verdad me consideras escandalosamente sexy, vaquera?

—En tus sueños —susurró. No es que ella quisiera volver a tener los explícitos sueños sexuales que había estado teniendo todas las malditas noches desde que Draco se había mudado.

—¿No es eso dulce? —Gladys dijo soñadoramente.

Dulce como el veneno de una serpiente.

—Puesto que no pareces tener intención de presentarnos, me presentaré yo mismo. —Draco estrechó las dos manos de Gladys entre las suyas—Draco Malfoy .

—Gladys Johansson. Puedes llamarme Gladys. En realidad, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para ir a tu coche? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de eludir a Draco.

—No, cariño. Quédate y prepárate para tu muchacho.

Draco sonrió.

—Estaría encantado de acompañarla mientras Hermione se prepara para mí, señora Gladys.

Hermione resopló.

—Me encantaría. —Gladys movió sus dedos a Hermione —. Adiós, hasta la próxima semana.

Cuando Draco regresó, todavía sonriendo, Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar arremeter contra él por su presuntuoso comportamiento, no sólo con ella, sino también con su cliente.

—Es adorable. Me recuerda a una señora cerca de casa que solía servirme galletas y limonada después de cortarle el césped. Siempre terminaba quedándome a charlar con ella durante una hora o dos.

Vale. Eso le mostraba un lado diferente de Draco. Lo que parecía irónico, porque momentos antes había estado reflexionando sobre las diferentes, desconocidas facetas de sí misma.

—Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Dónde podemos comer por aquí, además de en el Dewey's?

—Estoy segura de que estás acostumbrado a restaurantes más refinados que los disponibles en la zona de Sundance-Moorcroft

—Me alegra que tengas tan buena opinión de mí —murmuró él.

—Si llevas mocasines con borlas...

—Agradable pulla. Sólo te llevó treinta segundos. Estás aflojando, botón de oro.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy cansada. Mi cerebro está lento. ¿Qué tal pizza?

—No.

—¿Un sándwich?

—No.

—Hay un par de bares que sirven comida, el Rusty Spur y el Golden Boot.

Impaciente, le dijo:

—Sólo ven conmigo y ya encontraremos un sitio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te ahorraré tiempo y gasolina. Si tienes hambre, hay dos opciones. El Dewey o el Twin Pines.

—Vayamos allí entonces.

—No puedo. De hecho, no puedo poner ni un pie en el lugar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mmm. Me han echado del Twin Pines. De por vida. Creo.

La cara demasiado guapa de Draco mostró asombro.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Nones.

—¿Qué hiciste para ser expulsada de por vida?

—Participé en una pelea de bar.

—¿Iniciaste una pelea en un bar?

—No, pero seguro como el infierno que no retrocedo cuando alguien empieza una. Se rompieron cosas. Botellas, mesas, narices. —Agitó la mano—. Son viejas noticias.

—No para mí, pero no obstante, es una inquietante noticia. —Draco frunció el ceño—. El Dewey's entonces.

—Te veré allí. Tengo que cerrar y hacer el papeleo.

Hermione consideró cambiarse la ropa de trabajo, pero Draco podría pensar que se había arreglado para él, así que no lo hizo. En el Dewey's, lo vio en una mesa de esquina. Se puso de pie, esperando que ella se sentara para tomar asiento. Vale. Esa cortesía caballeresca fue impresionante. Y dulce. E inesperada.

Nerviosa, porque esto parecía una cita de verdad, se centró en el menú, incluso cuando se lo sabía de memoria desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Filete de pollo frito.

—Suena bien. Ha pasado tiempo desde que comí uno.

—Cuidado, estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Tal vez sea la luna llena.

Su sonrisa de chico malo al responder hizo que su corazón tropezara.

Después de que la camarera tomara nota, Draco la miró con descarado interés.

—¿Qué? —dijo malhumorada.

—Ni siquiera sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños.

—No es como si fueras a estar por aquí para hacerme un regalo caro.

—Tenemos que saber alguna cosa el uno del otro antes de la fiesta de compromiso.

Cierto. Especialmente ante las sospechas de que no todo estaba bien en dicho compromiso.

—El 23 de mayo. Tengo veinte y siete años. ¿Y tú?

—El 4 de Abril. Tengo treinta y cuatro.

—Eres un veterano, ¿eh?

Una leve mueca.

—Yo diría experimentado

—Entonces, Sr. Experimentado, ¿qué otros secretos tenemos que compartir?

—Empecemos con las cosas básicas de la primera cita. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Filete. Seguido de cerca por el beicon. Seguido de cerca por el chocolate. —Tomó una pajita y la hizo rodar entre los dedos—. Apuesto a que puedo adivinar la tuya.

—No, no lo harás

—Sí, lo haré.

Esa sonrisa malvada de nuevo.

—Te reto a que pruebes.

Hermione lo estudió.

—Esto es demasiado fácil, Draco.

—Sorpréndeme con tu clarividencia, vaquera.

—Salmón al vapor. Arroz pilaf. Brotes de Bruselas. Pastel de queso.

Una mirada afligida cruzó su rostro.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo he clavado, ¿verdad?

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—No. Ni. Cerca. Pero estoy intrigado por la idea de que me claves.

Oh. Hola lujuria.

—La idea de clavarte también me tiene igualmente intrigada. —Le ofreció una mirada coqueta—. ¿Eres un hombre de muslo o pechuga?

Eso le pilló con la guardia baja y su mirada cayó hasta su pecho.

—Mmm. ¿Qué?

—Del pollo. —Se burló ella.

Sus calientes ojos volvieron a los suyos.

—Mi comida favorita no es el pollo. No es una jugosa pechuga… asada, aunque reconozco que soy más un hombre de las partes traseras que de pechuga.

Hermione parpadeó. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de esta conversación.

—Te voy a dar una oportunidad más para que me claves —dijo Draco con una sexy entonación.

—¿Sólo una? —susurró ella.

La mirada hambrienta de Draco se concentró en su boca.

—Jugar y perder sólo me anima a jugar a lo mismo. Asegúrate de que estás preparada para lo que eso conlleva.

Uf.

—Hablando de comidas favoritas, apuesto a la tuya es alguna pieza de caza que se adapta a tu personalidad. ¿Jabalí?

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Error. Esta ronda la gano yo. Mi comida favorita es el pastel de carne hecho en casa. Seguido de cerca por el puré de patatas con salsa. Seguido de cerca por la mazorca de maíz.

—Santa mierda. Eso es tan... del Medio Oeste para ti, GQ3*.

—¿Sorprendida?

—Mucho. —¿Le gustaba más a Draco la cocina casera que la alta cocina? Hombre. La había sorprendido como cuatro veces hoy—. Es tu turno de adivinar. ¿Cuál es mi película favorita?

—Fácil. _La princesa prometida_. —Sonrió—. ¿Cuál es la mía?

— _Un loco anda suelto_ —replicó ella.

Draco se echó a reír. Un profundo, ronco, sexy sonido que la sorprendió queriendo sonreír y suspirar al mismo tiempo.

—Prueba otra vez.

— _Idiotas (jackass en ingles)_ —lanzó.

.

Más risas.

—Vale. Me doy.

— _Mentiras verdaderas_ —dijo él.

—Eso parece apropiado.

Silencio.

Hermione jugueteó con la pajita, moviéndola hacia atrás y adelante en el hielo.

Draco se la arrebató de la mano, deteniendo el nervioso movimiento.

Hablando de manos grandes. No eran unas manos suaves, o femeninas, sino que fuertes. Varoniles. Sus dedos eran largos y gruesos, salpicados con el suficiente pelo rubio para ser masculinas, no de simio. Dios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido las manos de un hombre de verdad acariciando su piel desnuda. ¿Draco sería suave? ¿Juguetón? ¿O enérgico?

—¿Hermione?

Ella alzó la mirada. La curiosidad o la culpabilidad que él vio en sus ojos provocó que una chispa de calor estallara en los suyos.

Draco se extendió a través de la mesa hasta que su boca estuvo a un beso de distancia.

—Estaríamos engañándonos a nosotros mismos si pensamos que podemos mantener esto platónico por mucho tiempo.

El timbre gruñón de su voz destruyó cualquier comentario ocurrente que pudiera haber formulado. Ella quería oír ese ruido gruñendo contra su garganta, en su oreja, sobre su vientre, en el interior de sus muslos.

—No me mires de esa manera, —suspiró.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si quisieras…

—¿No es dulce? Dos tortolitos enamorados cogidos de la mano y murmurándose traviesas tonterías el uno al otro.

Hermione miró India con el asesinato en los ojos. India era la esposa de su hermano Sirius

Draco se recuperó rápidamente.

—India. Encantado de verte tan... redonda. Felicidades.

—Oh, jódete, Malfoy. Los bebés molan, pero el embarazo apesta. —India apoyó la cadera contra el lado de la mesa—. Ya que ahora vas a ser parte de la familia, espero que mi alquiler no suba. _Nunca_. Especialmente dado que ocultaste la información de que eras nuestro casero.

draco murmuró algo acerca de las falsas expectativas.

Esto estaba mejor. Ver a Draco esquivar las brasas era todo un cambio.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso?

Hablando de un descanso corto.

—Mamá está haciéndolo todo. La madre de Draco viene el próximo viernes para ayudarla. Nos vamos a mantener fuera de su camino.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminasteis juntos? —preguntó India.

Hermione cambió de tema.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Malditamente bien. Gorda como un sapo. Por cierto, no he visto un cambio de tema peor, así que encájalo y responde a mi pregunta.

—El embarazo ha hecho que te vuelvas mala.

— _Más mala_. Empieza a contarme cómo empezó este amor.

—Os culpamos a Sirius y a ti.

Draco estaba más tieso que una tabla frente a ella.

—¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con esto? —exigió India.

—Fue en vuestra boda cuando Draco y yo nos dimos cuenta por primera vez de la atracción del uno por el otro, ¿no es cierto, querido?

Él asintió con la cabeza y le besó la mano.

—Una vez que empezamos a trabajar juntos... fue inútil resistirse.

—Fue el destino —murmuró Draco.

—Esta mierda cursi me hace querer vomitar —dijo India.

La camarera dejó su comida.

—India, tu pedido ya está. Lo preparo y te veo en la caja.

—Gracias.

—¿No cocinas esta noche? —preguntó Hermione con inocencia.

—Oh, eres tan divertida como mi marido. Estoy muerta de hambre todo el tiempo. —Ella gritó—, ¡Oye, Bea! ¿Puedes añadir una docena de galletas también?

Y con eso India se alejó contoneándose.

—Las mujeres embarazadas se distraen tan fácilmente con la comida.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde poder ir en esta ciudad sin toparse con uno de tus parientes?

—Nones. —Hermione le soltó la mano y cogió su cuchillo, medio resentida, medio contenta de que India hubiese arruinado el momento.

Draco no se sorprendió de que terminaran la comida casi en silencio. En un tiempo récord también.

Pagó la cuenta y Hermione encabezó la subida hasta el apartamento. La idea de ver el movimiento de su sexy culo y sus largas piernas mientras subía las escaleras hizo que su polla se pusiese dura.

Malditos parientes. Casi había admitido que lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba ella. Ese era el maldito punto, estaba jodido si lo hacía y estaba jodido si no lo hacía. También podía tomar todo el espectacular y caliente sexo, mientras pudiera conseguirlo.

—¿Hermione?

—En el salón.

Ella se había acurrucado en su rincón favorito del sofá y se movía a través de los tres canales.

—¿Cuando se supone que vendrá la compañía de cable?

—Mañana. Entre las ocho y el mediodía. ¿Estarás por aquí?

La mirada de Hermione se posó en él.

—¿Por qué? ¿No vas a estar aquí para hacerte cargo? Fue idea tuya.

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Las cosas se fueron a la mierda y estaré volando a Iowa a primera hora de la mañana para arreglarlo. Estaré de vuelta la noche del viernes, sábado por la mañana, a más tardar.

—Guau. Espera un segundo. El sábado por la noche es nuestra fiesta de compromiso. ¡No te puedes perder eso! La única razón por la que hacemos la estúpida fiesta es que la gente piense que nos vamos a casar. ¿Sabes lo humillante que va a ser si no te presentas?

—Voy a estar aquí, ¿vale?

—Será mejor que lo estés. Lo digo en serio. Que Dios me ayude, Draco Malfoy, si no estás a mi lado con una falsa sonrisa de mierda que rivalice con la mía, te cazaré y despellejaré cada pedacito de tu pálida piel con un látigo.

Su falta de fe en él lo molestó.

—No me amenaces.

—No es una amenaza. Es una promesa.

—Grandes palabras, chica dura.

—Sólo digo... —Ella se apartó.

—Dame el maldito control remoto.

—Bien. —Hermione se lo tiró.

Después de diez minutos de soportar una comedia insípida, ella habló.

—¿Dónde deja mi proyecto lo de volar a Iowa esta semana?

¿No la ponía de mal humor la interrupción en el restaurante, pero la irritaba aplazar el negocio? Eso lo molestó mucho más.

—No importa si yo estoy aquí o no en esta etapa. He permanecido por aquí para consolidar nuestra tapadera.

—¿Ansioso por volver a tu vertiginoso estilo de vida en Denver?

—Sí, un gran estilo de vida. He estado muy ocupado tratando de ponerme al día el último par de años, después de que todo se fuera al infierno. Un alto nivel de vida no ha sido mi prioridad número uno. —Él la miró, preguntándose si sonaba amargado—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué ella te dejara por él? ¿O la pérdida del socio?

Nadie le había hecho nunca esa pregunta.

—Las dos cosas. Todo se desplomó como un castillo de naipes.

—¿Tu gente llegó a conocerla?

Draco se echó a reír.

—¿Estás bromeando? Habría sido como un episodio de Green Acres (5) *

—¿Así que estás avergonzado de haberte criado en una granja?

—Sí. Por favor, ¿podemos…?

—¿Por qué? Damien no estaba avergonzado.

—Damien era un vaquero de rodeo y le calza a su persona. Soy un arquitecto y le resta valor a la mía. Hay una gran diferencia. ¿Cuántos hombres has traído a casa a conocer a tus padres?

—Buen punto. Pero si no traje aquí a mis citas no fue porque mis raíces rurales me mortificaran. En general me daba vergüenza la clase de tipos con los que estaba saliendo.

Su honestidad lo sacudió hasta la médula y lo impulsó a seguir su ejemplo.

—Mira. Mis padres no sabían nada de Pansy, excepto que salimos y nos separamos. Tampoco saben por qué mi asociación con Crabbe no fue bien. Nada de eso importó, porque mi padre tuvo un ataque cardíaco fulminante un mes después.

—¿Por eso Damien abandonó la gira de PBR?

—Sí. Se ha hecho cargo del funcionamiento de la granja, que es lo que mi padre y él siempre habían querido. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que fuera tan pronto. —A Draco le enfurecía que su padre hubiese trabajado hasta conseguir una muerte prematura. Le enfurecía y entristecía—. De todos modos, Damien se mantiene atento a mamá.

—¿Alguna vez les ayudas?

—Si te refieres a darles dinero para acallar mi sentimiento de culpa, sí. Si te refieres a sentarme en la cosechadora o - _ir a casa a encarame con mi pasado_ \- a ponerme un mono y palear estiércol, no.

—Así que no saben…

—No. Mantengo mis negocios y mi vida personal separados —dijo secamente.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para discutir, Draco la hizo callar con una dura mirada.

—No pretendas analizar la forma en que manejo mi vida familiar cuando tú manejas la tuya de la misma condenada manera.

La cabeza de Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en el almohadón del sofá.

—Nunca vamos a sacar esto adelante, Draco. No podemos estar ni cinco minutos sin apuñalarnos el uno al otro.

—Hemos conseguido más de cinco minutos en el restaurante.

—Pura suerte. Un rayo no golpea dos veces en el mismo lugar.

—Entonces vamos a forzarlo a golpear de nuevo.

—Guau. Eso suena divertido. _No_.

Sólo para ser obstinado, se acercó más a ella.

—Tu segundo nombre es Jean. ¿Cuál es el mío?

—¿Drac... _Off_ Malfoy?

—Muy divertido. Mi segundo nombre es Michael.

—Draco Michael Malfoy. Suena un poco como…

—Chas Michael Michaels (7)* —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—Tal vez tenemos algunas cosas en común.

—Nombra alguna cosa, además de películas surrealistas.

—A los dos nos gustan los niños de Harry.

—Cierto.

—¿Y los deportes?

—Me gusta el rodeo.

—¿Eso es todo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

—Me lo imagino. Veía VERSUS (8) cuando Damien estaba en el circuito PBR, pero después de que lo abandonara dejé de verlo. ¿No te gusta el fútbol o el béisbol?

—Uf. No. Los hombres ven cualquier cosa con pelotas. Por eso me sorprende la homofobia de los hombres. —Le miró de reojo—. Si me dices que te gusta la lucha libre o el patinaje artístico te tejo un jersey con el arco iris, GQ.

Dios mío, Hermione era un dolor en el culo. Él deseaba tanto besar esa inteligente boca que rayaba en el ridículo.

Draco pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, sintiéndose como un adolescente tratando de llegar a la segunda base. Ja. Prueba de nuevo. No has llegado ni a la primera base con ella.

 _Todavía._

Ella no reaccionó a que él estuviera invadiendo su espacio.

Mujer testaruda. Si Hermione no lo reconocía, la aguijonearía.

—¿Qué estabas a punto de decir en el restaurante antes de que India nos interrumpiera?

—No recuerdo —respondió ella con ligereza.

—Y una mierda.

—En serio. No lo recuerdo. Te he dicho que tengo muy poca capacidad de atención.

Él cacareó un par de veces.

Ella le pinchó el estómago con el codo.

—No me asusto de nada.

—Demuéstralo. Dime.

Hermione se debatió. A continuación, sus palabras salieron atropelladamente, con urgencia:

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó él tontamente, aun cuando lo sabía.

—Como si quisieras devorarme. Ya me miraste así en una ocasión. En la recepción de la boda de Sirius e India. ¿Recuerdas?

El recuerdo lo tomó por sorpresa. Después de que su vida en Chicago se fuera a la mierda, se había escondido en casa de Harry y Ginny para tratar de aclarar sus ideas. Ante la insistencia de Harry, había ido a la recepción de la boda de Sirius e India. Había acabado tomando tragos de whisky con Harry, Cedric y Remus. Ver la unión de los hombres con sus esposas sólo aumentó su sentido de aislamiento, de desilusión. Su profundo temor de que nunca sería digno de ese tipo de amor y devoción, y mucho menos de encontrarlo. No importaba cuánto bebiera, se sentía completamente sobrio... hasta que clavó los ojos en Hermione Granger. Hablando de quedar pasmado. Ella era impresionante. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una primitiva necesidad lo consumió.

Draco había cruzado el recinto, tomado su mano y conducido fuera de la carpa sin una sola palabra. No le importaba que ella llevara zapatos de tacón alto. No le importaba que llevara un largo y formal vestido de dama de honor. No se había preocupado por nada, excepto de apagar su lujuria con su cuerpo sexy y núbil, mientras miraba en sus increíbles ojos chocolate.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Draco no podía expresar ni un pensamiento coherente así que la besó.

Fue el beso más explosivo que nunca había experimentado. Les puso, literalmente, de rodillas. Rodaron por el suelo en medio de la fría tierra, las piedras y la paja. Cada beso quemaba más calientemente. Cada toque construía una pura y cegadora ansia de más. Los susurros urgentes de Hermione hicieron cosquillas en su oído mientras sus manos manipulaban la hebilla de su cinturón.

Ahí es donde el recuerdo se volvía borroso. Diablos, era donde se terminaba por completo. Horas más tarde, Draco se despertó solo, congelado, con los pantalones desabrochados. Le dolía el estómago, probablemente ella le había puñetazo en el estómago después de caer prematuramente en la embriaguez. Su cuerpo había elegido un mal momento para sucumbir al whisky.

A pesar de que nunca habían hablado de lo que había ocurrido, desde ese momento, Hermione Granger había odiado tenerle a la vista.

No es que él la culpara. Ni siquiera podía mirarla ahora.

—No sé cómo interpretar esa mirada ahora mejor que entonces —dijo ella, sutilmente trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

Draco enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podemos continuar fingiendo que no estamos imaginándonos haciendo el amor hasta que se nos derritan los sesos?

—"Gato escaldado del agua huye" Draco. Coquetear para dar credibilidad a nuestra "tapadera" es una cosa. Más allá de eso... no pasará.

Él le dio crédito. Hermione no se deslizó fuera de su alcance para demostrar su punto.

—Entonces, ¿si te besara en este momento?

—Lo disfrutaría, pero eso es todo lo lejos que iría.

—Podemos ir directamente a la cama, a siete metros de aquí —dijo con un ronroneo de seda—. No tenemos nada más que tiempo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con cómico sarcasmo.

—Oh. ¿Y no necesitarías tiempo para buscar tu frasco de Viagra?

Draco la tiró del cabello.

—Para tu información, botón de oro, no necesito ningún Viagra de mierda.

—¿De verdad? —Ella le golpeó la mano hasta que le soltó el cabello—. Hubiera sido muy útil hace tres años cuando puse mi mano en tu desinflado pene.

El humor de Draco se desvaneció mientras surgía su orgullo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué perdí mi erección esa noche? —Draco tiró de ella hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz—. Porque te imaginaba follando con mi hermano pequeño. Me di cuenta de que no quería ser plato de segunda mesa.

Hermione lo empujó y saltó del sofá.

—Eso es una mentira interesante, señor Polla Floja. Sigue creyéndotelo si sirve a tu auto-impuesta reputación como semental.

—¿No me crees?

—Alcanzaste el punto más alto en mi medidor de gilipolleces. Se llama "Polla de Whisky" por una razón, Drac- _off_.

Silencio.

 _Jesús. Compórtate como hombre. Ella se merece algo mejor._

Cuando Draco comenzó a disculparse, a admitir su vergüenza por el incidente y a pedir una nueva oportunidad, Hermione se cernió sobre él, temblando de furia.

—Que te vaya malditamente bien en Iowa. Pero si no te presentas el sábado por la noche, te perseguiré y te despellejaré vivo, empezando por tu blanda polla. No es una amenaza, es una promesa. —Ella se retiró a su dormitorio y cerró con un portazo.

No lo que había estado buscando para esta noche. Para nada. Y, sin embargo, no estaba sorprendido. Excitado, pero no sorprendido.

Viagra.

Esa sí que es buena.

Draco se acomodó la erección. Consideró romper la maldita puerta, dejar caer sus pantalones y demostrarle que la palabra "blanda" no existía cuando estaba en su presencia.

Seguro. Excelente plan. La vaquera bocazas probablemente tenía escopetas debajo de su cama.

Al diablo con eso. Draco no iba a dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, presionar esta noche olería a hostigamiento.

Pero esto estaba lejos de terminar.

2 Nota: CG es el acrónimo de Contratista General, GC en inglés. En un proyecto es el responsable del suministro y contratación de cualquier recurso y/o servicio necesario para la ejecución del proyecto.

3GQ es una revista de moda masculina.

4Jackass es una película de la MTV donde el reparto se somete a una serie de pruebas arriesgadas y en ocasiones dolorosas para divertir a la audiencia

5Green Acres es una comedia televisiva de los años 60 que trata de un matrimonio de Nueva York que se va a vivir a una granja.

6PBR es el acrónimo de "Professional Bull Rodeo".

7 Chass Michael Michaelis es el personaje que interpretaba Wil Ferrell en la película "Patinazo a la gloría", una comedia sobre un par de hombres que participan en los campeonatos de patinaje como pareja.

8 VERSUS es un canal de televisión.

Adelanto del próximo capitulo

''… _.Draco sonrió cuando su madre abrió la boca y le apretó el brazo._

 _Su hermano se introdujo en la conversación._

— _Bueno, ¿no es genial? Todos juntos celebrando que mi hermano mayor me robó la novia para quedársela él mismo._

— _Damien Malfoy . Qué cosa tan horrible le dices a tu hermano._

— _Es cierto. Draco quería, no, me animó, a romper con Hermione para poder tenerla. Astuto, ¿eh? …''_

 _besos y libros_

 _Blue nayade_


	8. capitulo 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y es una adaptación de la historia de Lorelei James.

Gracias a **lahistoriacontinua** por sus comentarios y saludos. disfruta este capitulo.  
Espero estar publicando de ahora en delante al menos dos veces por semana.  
Dicho lo siguiente: Paseen y lean.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 07**

Joder, iba a matarle.

Draco no estaba aquí todavía.

Su avión había salido retrasado de Des Moines. Habían hablado brevemente una vez pero no sobre la farsa en la que se presentaban a su familia y amigos... en menos de una hora.

—¿Nerviosa, querida?

Hermione se giró y sonrió a la madre de Draco, Narcisa Malfoy.

—Sí. He estado en fiestas de compromiso antes, pero nunca en la mía. Tiendo a ponerme nerviosa ante las situaciones nuevas.

—Draco también, si eso te sirve de consuelo. Pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabías

No, no tenía ni idea de que el infalible Draco Malfoy experimentara momentos de ansiedad. ¿Quién mejor que su madre para compartir sus debilidades?

—¿En serio? Me ha ocultado eso. Él siempre está preparado...

—Estoy segura de que lo ha superado. Todos superamos la adversidad. —Narcisa iba de aquí para allá con el cinturón del vestido de Hermione—. Mi Draco es un hombre bueno. No podría haber mantenido la Plantación después de que Lucius muriera si no hubiese sido por el apoyo financiero de Draco.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Obviamente Narcisa quería conectar con ella, independientemente de que Draco se quedaría lívido si supiera que ella estaba al tanto de los detalles íntimos de los problemas financieros de su familia.

—Escúchame diciendo tonterías. Sé que te lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero estoy contenta de que haya dado contigo, Hermione. Esperemos que se tome tiempo para disfrutar de la vida contigo. Tú serás buena para él.

—¿Por qué?

—Me imagino que lo sacarás de su mierda.

—¡Narcisa!

—Oh, por favor. Draco es un hombre que espera estar al mando de todo, todo el tiempo. Necesita una mujer fuerte que se enfrente a él. Que le baje los humos y lo mantenga con los pies en la tierra, haciendo interesante su vida, eso seguro.

Hermione sonrió. Realmente adoraba a la estilizada y dulce viuda con tan buena disposición. Lástima que la única cosa que Draco había heredado de Narcisa fuesen sus ojos grises.

—Gracias por venir a ayudar a mi madre a preparar esto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitando importancia a la gratitud de Hermione.

—Ha sido un placer estar con tu familia. Las mujeres de tus hermanos son sin duda un grupo fértil.

—Nada más cierto.

—Vas a tener que recurrir al juego de las pajitas para elegir al portador del anillo.

Porque se sentía de mal humor, Hermione, dijo:

—Espero que Draco y yo seamos bendecidos con la misma fecundidad. Él quiere un montón de niños. De inmediato.

Toda la cara de Narcisa se iluminó.

—¿En serio? Bueno, Draco no es exactamente un jovencito, ¿verdad? Y me encantaría tener nietos a los que mimar.

—Asegúrate de preguntarle a Draco sobre eso cuando lo veas. —Hermione le guiñó un ojo y se fue, sintiéndose... culpable. Era una jugada muy sucia meter a su dulce madre en su conflicto.

—Hermione, cielo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Ella simuló una sonrisa para ocultar su mirada culpable antes de enfrentarse con su madre.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sígueme. —Su madre la llevó desde el salón principal a un pequeño despacho al final del pasillo. Tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en el escritorio metálico.

—¿Ma? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Carolyn Granger suspiró—. Eso no es cierto. Con todos los preparativos para la fiesta no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo a solas. —Recorrió a Hermione con una mirada escrutadora —. Sería negligente en mis responsabilidades de madre si no te preguntará si estás segura sobre lo de casarte con Draco.

El estómago de Hermione se contrajo.

—¿Por qué?

—No parece ser exactamente un matrimonio por amor, y cuando estáis juntos...

—Mamá. No nos has visto juntos, excepto cuando os dijimos que estábamos comprometidos.

Su mirada se estrechó.

—Tal vez por eso estoy preocupada.

Maldita sea. Había que reconducir el tema.

—Ambos estamos ocupados. Ha estado fuera…

—Esa es otra cosa que me preocupa. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer que vivas aquí, con el resto de nuestra familia, pero soy lo suficientemente realista como para comprender que no podrá ser posible con el trabajo de Draco. Él va a ser tu marido. Tendrás que estar con él, dondequiera que esté, y dudo que sea en Wyoming.

¿Cómo se supone que Hermione podía disipar los infundados temores de su madre?

—Mi clínica está aquí. Mi vida está aquí. Mi familia está aquí. Yo no voy a ninguna parte.

—Por mucho que me agrade escuchar eso, prométeme que no te casarás con Draco si no estás absolutamente segura de que es lo correcto.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Su madre apartó un rizo de la mejilla de Hermione.

—Porque contrariamente a la opinión general de nuestra familia, _no_ eres impulsiva. Este compromiso nos ha sorprendido a todos. Reconozco la mirada salvaje en tus ojos, Hermione. Yo tenía esa misma mirada temerosa cuando me comprometí con tu padre. Desde que eras una niña me ha preocupado que nunca encontraras un hombre que estuviese a la altura del pedestal en el que has puesto a tus hermanos y a tu padre.

—¿No crees que Draco esté a la altura?

—Cariño, deberías responder tú misma a esa pregunta, no yo.

Llamaron y un segundo después su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—La gente está empezando a llegar, Caro. ¿Quién va a recibirlos y saludarles?

—Ginny y Luna.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde están?

—No. Espera, voy a para allá.

Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

—Condenado fisgón —murmuró su madre—. Lo último, lo prometo. Extiende tu brazo. —Una pulsera de plata colgaba de sus manos. La puso alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione y la abrochó—. Mi madre me la dio cuando me comprometí con tu padre y ahora te la doy a ti.

Entre cada cuenta de cristal había un eslabón de acero, dándole una fuerza que contradecía su delicado aspecto. Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron con lágrimas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Oh, mamá, gracias. Es precioso.

—Como tú. De nada. Espero que te traiga buena suerte. —Besó a Hermione en la frente—. Te quiero, nena. Se feliz con Draco. Si eso significa que tienes que vivir con él en Denver o en el Congo, que así sea. La felicidad en _tu_ vida es lo único que siempre he querido para ti. —Su madre se fue arrastrando los pies.

Confundida por la gran cantidad de emociones, Hermione se escondió en la oficina durante otros diez minutos. Después de un tiempo, se aventuró a salir. Ella y Draco entraron en la habitación principal al mismo tiempo.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Hablando de estar en un pedestal. No, el hombre estaba en uno propio por su atractivo. Vestía un traje negro que parecía informal, pero cuyo corte y tela gritaban caro. Sin corbata. Había dejado el último botón de su camisa blanca inmaculada sin abrochar, dejando al descubierto la gruesa columna de su garganta. Hermione tenía la necesidad incontrolable de correr hacia él, presionar sus labios en el vulnerable punto situado encima de la clavícula y saborear su piel.

Pero Draco no le dirigió esa sonrisa que hacía temblar sus rodillas. Le frunció el ceño. A ella. En su maldita fiesta de compromiso.

Gilipollas.

Indiferente al público, Hermione cruzó la sala actuando como si le importara una mierda que él hubiera aparecido. Lo que lo cabreó.

Sin embargo, sus calientes ojos nunca rompieron el contacto con los de Hermione.

Ella se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta, utilizándolas para ponerse de puntillas.

—Un traje perfecto para un funeral, GQ. —Presionó la boca contra la suya en un breve y duro beso.

Las manos de Draco rodearon la parte superior de sus brazos. Parecía que la estaba acercando, cuando en realidad, estaba empujándola hacia atrás.

—¿Estás decidida a cabrearme de entrada?

—Síp. ¿Está funcionando?

—No tienes idea de cuánto.

—Qué alegría, mi vida está completa —habló contra su garganta—. Si no hubieras aparecido, te habría perseguido y castrado, Drac- _off._

—Gran discurso.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Te garantizo que si alguna vez pones tus manos en mi miembro de nuevo, cortarlo será la última cosa que tengas en mente, botón de oro.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿No eres muy engreído?

—Sólo cuando está justificado. —Draco le dio un beso en la sien y le acarició con la cara la cabeza—. No me presiones Hermione, no estoy de humor.

—Ah. Me importa una mierda que tengas uno de esos días malos cuando yo he estado aquí sola durante los últimos tres malditos días, contestando a preguntas sobre nuestra supuesta relación.

—Por Dios santo, no es como si yo hubiese estado de vacaciones. He estado en Iowa. En un jodido campo de maíz.

—¿Dices que te han jodido en Iowa?

Draco gruñó.

Ella sonrió. Hermione uno; Draco cero.

Cualquier persona que los observara vería unos amantes abrazados en un momento de intimidad. No vería el golpe que Hermione colocó en su mandíbula o el mordisco en la parte superior de su oreja que él le dio en respuesta. Ella contuvo el aliento a duras penas ante el agudo dolor.

—Bastardo.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Como a una úlcera sangrante que rezuma dolor.

Draco se echó a reír y la liberó.

—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que localizar a mi madre. —Giró sobre sus elegantes zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Maldito y frustrante hombre. Ella se dirigió hacia la dirección opuesta, aun cuando quería seguirle para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

En el momento en que Hermione desapareció de la línea de visión de Draco, él cerró los ojos y se desplomó contra la pared. Pulso acelerado, polla dura, sequedad de boca.

Maldita sea. Esa vaquera insolente sería su perdición. Jesús. ¿Tenía que lucir tan malditamente fantástica? Una mirada al pecaminoso y curvilíneo cuerpo de Hermione embutido en ese ceñido vestido de estrella porno, y cualquier objetividad se hundía en la lujuria que aturdía su cerebro. No podía dejar de pensar más que en detener sus insultos con su boca. Sus labios. Sus dientes. Su lengua.

 _Mantén el control, joder._

—¿Tienes un minuto, Malfoy?

Sobresaltado, Draco abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo se había acercado Remus Granger tan sigiloso y rápidamente a él?

 _Porque estabas inmerso en una fantasía con tu sexy novia, una mujer que prefiere escupirte a besarte._

—Claro, Remus. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a la fiesta.

El hombre se plantó delante de Draco, con los brazos cruzados, la postura amenazante.

—Aquí es donde quería estar. Si haces una única maldita cosa que la lastime, te destripo.

Draco esperó, suponiendo que vería a Remus sonreír y decir: _"Sólo estoy bromeando, hombre, bienvenido a la familia"_.

Pero los llameantes ojos cafes de Remus, idénticos a los de Hermione, se negaban a romper el contacto.

—¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Remus se alejó caminando sin decir nada más. Pero lo suficientemente lento como para que Draco vislumbrara la funda del cuchillo adosada al cinturón de Remus.

Esta iba a ser una noche malditamente larga.

Durante la siguiente hora, mientras que sus amigos y familiares se mezclaban, Draco y Hermione se mantuvieron tan lejos el uno del otro como era posible. Nadie se dio cuenta, y por primera vez Draco agradecía que la familia de Hermione fuera tan grande.

Pero él la observaba. Constantemente. Ella tenía una niña de pelo y ojos oscuros apoyada en la cadera mientras hablaba con su prima Lavender. Dos hombres, los maridos de Lavender, se acercaron y besaron a Hermione en la mejilla. Trevor tomó la sonriente niña de los brazos de Hermione, mientras Ron frotaba cariñosamente el vientre de Lavender y le murmuraba algo. Un chico rubio atravesó corriendo el círculo antes de reunirse con la banda itinerante de niños, que parecían ser más de veinte.

Más miembros de la familia se unieron al grupo y Draco trató de recordar el nombre de todos.

 _¿Por qué? No es que importe que sepas sus nombres. Esto es una farsa, ¿recuerdas?_

Escuchó a dos mujeres mayores especular sobre lo salvaje que sería la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Hermione. Volvió a llenar su copa por tercera vez, deseando que alguien le hubiera puesto algo de alcohol al ponche.

El pelo de su nuca se erizó. Draco se volvió lentamente. Estupendo. Granger número dos.

—Cedric. Me alegro de verte.

Cedric soltó un gruñido. Miró a su alrededor y se inclinó hacia él.

—Considera esto como un único aviso, Malfoy. Si alguna vez le haces daño, te destripo.

Jesús.

—Tomo nota.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras.

—Te lo agradezco.

Sin decir una palabra, Cedric caminó de vuelta hacia su dulce esposa y escandalosos hijos.

Draco se entregó a una pequeña charla con un par de rancheros que habían trabajado con los Grangers durante años. Pero mientras los escuchaba cortésmente hablar de la sequía, los elevados precios de los piensos, los bajos rendimientos y la interferencia del gobierno, su mirada buscaba continuamente a Hermione. Ella reía y saltaba de un grupo a otro, la hermosa personificación de un espíritu libre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano se apretaba en un puño en su costado. ¿Quería golpear a alguien? ¿A quién?

 _A ti probablemente._

Por alguna razón, eso hizo sonreír a Draco.

—Mientras te escondes por aquí, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para decirte que si le haces daño a un solo pelo de la cabeza de Hermione, te destripo.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y miró de reojo a Sirius Granger.

—¿Tenemos eso claro?

Draco sabía que cualquier intento de tranquilizar a todos los hombres Granger asegurándoles que nunca causaría angustia alguna a su preciosa Hermione sería contraproducente cuando el "compromiso" se fuera al infierno. Mantuvo su sencilla mentira.

—Entendido.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Quedaban otras dos horas de fiesta. Si Draco se pegaba a la gente, tal vez pudiera evitar las divertidas amenazas de los restantes hermanos de Hermione.

Como si presintiera que la estaba mirando embobado, Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de frente. Suponía que la sonrisa con los labios apretados que le dedicó era mejor que si le hubiese enseñado el dedo medio, pero no por mucho.

—Es curioso ver como mi hermanita no tiene la mirada de ojos saltones de una mujer loca de amor. Parece como si quisiera darte un puñetazo en la cara —comentó Theo Granger detrás de Draco.

Jodidamente fan-tás-ti-co.

—Conoces a Hermione. Ella se enfada primero, y atiende a razones después. Estará bien, cuando estemos a solas y esto termine.

—Dicho esto... y hablando extraoficialmente, no como agente, sino como hermano de Hermione...

Draco esperó.

—Si le causas un solo segundo de dolor, te destripo. ¿Entendido?

—Alto y claro.

Theo lanzó un gruñido y se fue arrastrando los pies.

Imaginar sus sangrientas tripas arrastrando por el suelo empezaba a ser habitual. Tal vez nadie se diera cuenta si se escabullía ya que la mayoría de los asistentes eran familiares y amigos de Hermione.

¿Qué diría eso de él?

Una mano aterrizó en medio de su espalda y Harry Granger se deslizó a su lado.

—Así que tú y Hermione, ¿eh? Tengo que admitir, que _eso_ no lo vi venir.

—Yo sí —refunfuñó—. He estado loco por ella desde la primera vez que la vi en tu casa cuando era solo una niña.

Harry se echó a reír. No de forma agradable.

—Es bueno que nunca me lo dijeras antes de poner un anillo en su dedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi hermana pequeña. Tengo que cuidar de ella y asegurarme de que no se lía con algún cabrón.

Draco se erizó.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

—Síp. Si alguna vez tengo la más ligera idea de que de alguna manera le has hecho daño, te lo advierto de antemano, voy a destriparte, Malfoy, viejo amigo o no. ¿Entiendes?

—Capto la indirecta.

—Bien. —Harry le dio de nuevo una palmada en el hombro—. Un hombre inteligente. Veo que los chicos han regresado de coger galletas a escondidas. Voy a cazarlos. —Y Harry se fue.

¿Podría el día de hoy ser más extraño?

Otro conjunto de pasos se detuvieron detrás de él. Draco se preparó para un nuevo "amigable" aviso de otro miembro masculino del cuchillo fácil y psicótico clan Granger. Pero la dulce voz de su madre sonó.

—Es una bonita fiesta, ¿no?

—Gracias a ti, por lo que he oído. —Draco la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose ridículo por la necesidad infantil que tenía por su madre. Se consoló de inmediato con su presencia, su suavidad y el aroma familiar de su siempre presente perfume Jean Nate—. Lo siento, me tuve que ir esta semana, cuando estabas aquí.

—No te preocupes, hijo. A todos los efectos, estoy retirada. Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado. Me gustó pasar tiempo con Hermione. Es como una bola de fuego, esa chica. Y su familia es maravillosa.

 _Sí, son un buen grupo cuando no están amenazándote con destriparte._

Su madre quitó una pelusa de su solapa.

—Estoy encantada de que vayas a casarte con una mujer perfecta para ti.

La mirada de Draco se concentró en la tentadora Hermione, gesticulando mientras hablaba con un grupo de mujeres de pelo blanco. Jóvenes. Mayores. Hombres. Mujeres. No importaba. Ella siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Hermione los atraía como abejas a las flores. Hombre, ella era muy dulce. Y sexy. Y estaba cabreada como el infierno con él.

Hermione lo sorprendió mirándola de nuevo, y no tan sutilmente, se rascó la mejilla con el dedo medio.

Su polla se agitó y le sonrió.

Sí, estaba loco por ella si sólo por sacarle el dedo lo excitaba.

—Veo que la miras todo el tiempo.

Sintiéndose culpable, volvió la atención a su madre.

—Es mi prometida. Por supuesto que la estoy mirando. ¿Te parece extraño?

—No. Me parece dulce. No muestras este lado de ti mismo con frecuencia en estos días y me alegro de que lo estés compartiendo con ella.

Antes de que Draco formulara una respuesta, su madre agregó:

—Pero me sorprende que insistas en formar una familia de inmediato. —Su mirada se desvió al montón de hijos de los Granger que corrían entre la multitud.

Sus ojos se centraron en ella.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Hermione me lo dijo.

—¿Cuándo compartió Hermione ese chisme?

—Hoy, temprano. Dijo que no te estás volviendo más joven y que no quería que la gente te confundiera con el abuelo de sus hijos en las fiestas escolares.

Qué buscapleitos. Esa pequeña mocosa se había ganado que se lo devolviera con creces.

—Reconozco esa forma de fruncir el ceño como un " _métete en tus propios asuntos_ ", Draco.

Ah infierno, ahora había herido sus sentimientos. Hoy no daba una.

—Mamá...

—No tenía intención de hablar de más. Y entiendo lo mucho que valoras tu privacidad. Pero para ser honesta, no puedo esperar a tener nietos que mimar. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Planeo tener un montón de práctica haciendo bebés. Pronto. —Draco sonrió cuando su madre abrió la boca y le apretó el brazo.

Su hermano se introdujo en la conversación.

—Bueno, ¿no es genial? Todos juntos celebrando que mi hermano mayor me robó la novia para quedársela él mismo.

—Damien Malfoy . Qué cosa tan horrible le dices a tu hermano.

—Es cierto. Draco quería, no, _me animó_ , a romper con Hermione para poder tenerla. Astuto, ¿eh?

—Terminemos con eso. Eso fue hace años. Lo que fuera que pasara entre vosotros dos… —advirtió a Damien con la mirada que no pusiera a Hermione en una mala situación delante de su madre— …pasó y terminó. Mi camino y el de Hermione se cruzaron mucho antes de que tú entraras en escena así que, técnicamente, ella fue mía primero.

Damien, beligerante, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Debes haber obrado algún tipo de magia en ella, porque Hermione te odiaba Draco. Ella te llamó…

—Me llamó de todo, lo sé. En realidad, ahora nos reímos de eso. A veces, Hermione, incluso lo utiliza como una expresión de cariño. —Sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su madre con un solo brazo—. Hablando de... necesito hablar con mi muy pronto ruborizada novia.

Draco sintió la ira de Damien chamuscado su pelo mientras caminaba hacia Hermione, que estaba rodeada de sus amigos. _Una lástima, hermano. Que te jodan. Ahora es mía_. Se mantuvo en las afueras del círculo, esperando que su amada se percatara de su presencia.

No lo hizo.

Entonces Draco puso su barbilla en su hombro y palmeó su cintura, tratando de no distraerse con el maldito olor a lilas.

—Hola, nena.

Hermione inmediatamente se puso rígida.

Todos en el grupo lo notaron. La medio-regañó:

—Relájate. No voy a hacerte cosquillas delante de sus amigos. —Bajó la voz—.Todos mis lugares favoritos para hacerte cosquillas quedan estrictamente entre nosotros.

Se oyeron risas sofocadas.

—De todos modos, ¿podéis disculparnos? Necesito robárosla un minuto.

Siguió un murmulló de asentimiento. Y milagro de los milagros, Hermione no discutió.

Draco apretó su mano y la arrastró afuera.

A mitad de camino, en el pasillo vacío, Hermione tiró de la mano para escapar de su control. Se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué es tan importante para que tengas que arrastrarme afuera?

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensado cuando le dijiste a mi madre que vamos a formar una familia, por Dios santo, una gran familia, justo después de que las campanas de boda dejen de repicar?

Su boca se frunció en una sonrisa pícara.

—Estaba cimentando nuestra tapadera, Draco. Pensé que te haría feliz.

Él la espetó,

—No hay nada en esta situación que me esté haciendo feliz, Hermione. Sobre todo, no con todos y cada uno de tus malditos hermanos amenazando con destriparme, ¡ _destriparme_!, como si fuera un código de venganza de pueblerino matón, si hago algo que te haga daño a ti, pobrecita mía.

—Entonces es mejor que me hagas feliz, ¿no? —dijo ella dulcemente.

Draco la acorraló contra la pared, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Prueba otra vez.

—¿Qué esperas que diga? No tengo control sobre mis hermanos. —Hermione le perforó el pecho con su dedo índice—. Y hablando de eso... ¿Desde cuándo _tu_ hermano ha empezado a actuar todo "Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nena", cuando ese estúpido gilipollas fue quien _me_ dejó?

—Ni puta idea. No tengo control sobre mi hermano tampoco.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Si no tienes nada más por qué regañarme, déjame ir.

—Ni una posibilidad, botón de oro. —Él buscó sus ojos. Sin calor en su mirada. Sólo una fría evaluación—. ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

—¿Así cómo? ¿Profesional? ¿No es eso lo que querías entre nosotros en privado? Tú eres encantador o no conmigo según te convenga. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo?

—Porque a pesar de que este compromiso es falso, tú no lo eres, Hermione. No quiero que te conviertas en alguien como yo.

Sus ojos le lanzaron dagas.

—Dios, me cabreas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije? —Diablos, pensaba que lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Que había sido honesto con ella para variar.

—Justo cuando quiero golpearte en los riñones por ser un gilipollas, me muestras una parte de ti que no es tan mala.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró.

—¿Qué parte?

—Esa parte. La parte real, dulce y sincera de ti. No has lanzado un comentario sexual, del tipo "Te voy a mostrar la mejor parte de mí, nena". Actúas como si esto fuera algo más que un intento de afianzar nuestra tapadera. Actúas como si te preocuparas por mí.

—Me preocupo por ti, Hermione. Más de lo que debería. —Draco colocó un mechón de su brillante pelo detrás de la oreja, dejando que sus dedos trazaran la línea de su perfecta, preciosa mandíbula.

Con cada inhalación, el olor de Hermione se burlaba de él. Cálido. Floral. Femenino. Se acercó más, respirando más profundamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Draco vio el crudo deseo nadando en el increíble chocolate de sus ojos, dejó de luchar contra lo inevitable. Enmarcó su rostro con manos temblorosas y dijo:

—A la mierda —antes de que cubrir su boca con un beso abrasador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Adelanto de siguiente capitulo:

''.. _Durante la fiesta, en todo lo que podía pensar era en bajar la tela de seda por tu cuerpo. Tomándome mi tiempo para disfrutar cada centímetro de tu piel cálida y hermosa._

— _¿Y ahora?_

— _Ahora quiero arrancar la maldita cosa y saciarme en ti._

 _Hermione dio tres pasos más cerca para leer sus ojos. Oh maldición. Calor, pasión y hambre. Por ella._

— _Entonces hazlo…_ ''


	9. capitulo 8

Aqui esta ante ustedes…lo que tanto esperaban… otro Capitulo de esta hermosa y divertida historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de JKRowling.

Gracias a todas aquellas bonitas personas que le dan historia favorita o seguir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 08**

Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy. Besándolo como una loca. Besándolo como había fantaseado después de que la besara tan a fondo en la recepción de la boda de Sirius e India.

Era mucho mejor cuando los dos estaban sobrios.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por debajo de su chaqueta a su espalda musculosa. Oh hombre. Ese cuerpo duro y marmoleo. Esa boca insistente. El toque de colonia en su piel ardiente se sentía desde su camisa de cuello abierto. Drogada. Se sentía completamente drogada por su aroma masculino y el poder puro de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Draco no dejaba que sus labios se separaran por más de un segundo antes de volver a sumergirse en otro beso alucinante. Su lengua era terciopelo caliente y suave como el whisky mientras se deslizaba y acariciaba y provocaba. La sedujo, reduciéndola a una masa temblorosa de necesidad con sólo el poder de su boca ávida.

—Dios bendito, Hermione —murmuró contra sus labios—. Te deseo tanto.

—Draco…

La besó en la barbilla.

—El sexo húmedo y lascivo es una salida más productiva para nuestras frustraciones que lanzar insultos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —gimió ella cuando los labios de Draco acariciaron suavemente su garganta, encontrando cada lugar sensible con una precisión infalible.

Draco chupó la sensible pendiente entre el hombro y la clavícula, dejando que su respiración soplara los húmedos puntos mientras su lengua lamía el otro lado.

El barrido gentil de su pulgar delante de su oreja mientras sus labios firmes y dientes afilados asaltaban su cuello causó que todo su cuerpo temblara por la lujuria desenfrenada.

—Quiero subir tu falda y follarte ahora mismo contra esta pared. Rudo. —Su boca rozó el lóbulo de su oreja—. Duro. —Sopló, oh tan suavemente—. Rápido.

Su sexo se humedeció y se apretó de deseo.

Entonces ella y Draco estuvieron cara a cara. Los ojos salvajes de él no encajaban con su tono práctico.

—Di que me dejarás hacerte cada cosa obscena con la que he fantaseado.

—¿Has imaginado teniendo sexo conmigo?

—Siempre —admitió él. Su susurro áspero lanzó otro temblor maravilloso a través de ella—. Desde que apenas tenías dieciséis.

Hermione parpadeó, tratando desesperadamente de creer su mentira increíblemente dulce.

—Extraña forma de demostrarlo, GQ.

—Ambos sabemos que me habrías avasallado. Luché. Pero no más. —Él presionó su pelvis en la cuna de sus caderas, dejando a su polla frotarse en su ombligo—. Di que sí.

Como si pudiera decir que no. Hermione pasó sus dedos por su espalda, deseando que sus uñas estuvieran dejando rasguños desde sus hombros hasta su culo apretado.

—Sí.

Los besos interminables de Draco pasaron de brutal a dulce. La pasión se suavizó con una inesperada ternura. Su cabeza zumbaba. Su sangre tarareaba. Su cuerpo bailaba _boot scootin' boogie_ 9*.

El beso aumentaba y disminuía, quemaba y calmaba, así que casi no podía oír las risas. Cuando el ruido finalmente fue registrado, más fuerte, Hermione logró liberar sus labios.

—Draco . Tenemos audiencia. —Miró por encima del hombre amplio de Draco. Sus sobrinos y sobrinas estaban mirándolos embobados.

Cuando intentó liberarse, su abrazo posesivo aumentó.

—¿A quién le importa?

—Van a decirle a todos. —Hermione llamó la atención de James, el autoproclamado líder del grupo—. Guarda el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa enorme de James reveló dos lugares vacíos donde habían estado sus dientes.

—Ni hablar. —Corrió por el pasillo delante de su séquito. En el salón principal, gritó:

—Oír, ¿Sabéis qué? —La multitud se calló— ¡La tía Hermione y Draco se están besando en el pasillo!

La risa estalló.

James no dejó pasar su momento de fama como le correspondía.

—Y se estaban besando tanto que ni siquiera nos vieron. Esperamos, pero parecía que no iban a parar. Se estaban besando para _siempre_.

Hermione gimió. Su frente cayó sobre el pecho de Draco.

—¿Ves? Ahora todos saben que nos estábamos besando.

Draco la besó en la coronilla. Dos veces.

—Y lo habríamos conseguido de no ser por esos chicos entrometidos10*.

Ella se rió y lo miró.

—Nunca te habría catalogado como un fan de _Scooby Doo_.

—Tengo calzoncillos de _Scooby Doo_.

—¿Estás lleno de sorpresas?

—No tienes idea de las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para ti.

—Adelante.

Él hizo un sonido bajo y sexy en su garganta y sus ojos brillaron con calor.

—Pero primero, tenemos que enfrentar a la multitud curiosa, ¿eh?

—Supongo. —Draco retrocedió. Le besó los nudillos, y le indicó que avanzara primero—. Después de ti.

—Eh, amigo. Juntos en un frente unido.

—Tan pronto como esta fiesta termine, arrastraré tu trasero de regreso al departamento para celebrar nuestro compromiso. —Su voz insistente le hizo cosquillas en su oído—. Ni se te ocurra acobardarte, vaquera.

—Estoy tan preparada para que pruebes que eres el gallo del corral, GQ.

—Terminemos con esto.

Silbidos y aullidos de lobo los saludaron cuando cruzaron el umbral. Alguien gritó,

—¡Discurso! —Alguien más gritó.

—¡Brindis! —Y otra persona gritó.

—¡Vamos a ver otro beso!

Draco sintió su inquietud y murmuró,

—¿Confías en mi para manejarlo?

—No.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Pendenciera. No hay forma de salir de esto ahora, y no quiero meter la pata y que me llames Drac- _off_ en un ataque de resentimiento.

—Está bien. Solo… no me avergüences a propósito ni nada, ¿De acuerdo? Odio eso.

—Oye. —La bloqueó de la vista de la multitud. Sostuvo su barbilla y la miró a los ojos—. Hermione. Nunca haría eso. —La boca de Draco rozó la de ella con un beso tan dulce y ardiente que sus miedos desaparecieron.

Más silbidos.

Draco la llevó al centro del salón detrás de la mesa del pastel. Hermione mantuvo su mirada centrada en el llamativo perfil de Draco.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy. Y James, amigo, eres increíblemente inoportuno.

Risas.

—La verdad es que he estado fuera toda la semana, y estaba extremadamente atrasado para llegar aquí hoy, lo que no fue mi intención en absoluto. Y ella compartió mi descontento. Muchas veces. Ruidosamente.

Más risas.

Su estómago se agitó. Maldito. Juró que no la avergonzaría.

 _Dale una oportunidad. Confía en él como te lo pidió._

Hermione tomó aliento y lo dejó salir lentamente.

—Lo que no es ninguna sorpresa para la mayoría de vosotros. Hermione y yo no hemos sido exactamente… ¿Qué palabra estoy buscando, cariño?

—¿Corteses? —ayudó.

Otra ronda de carcajadas.

—Sí, no hemos sido exactamente corteses el uno al otro a través de los años. Así que estábamos más sorprendidos que nadie cuando nuestros sentimientos cambiaron en un corto periodo de tiempo. Pero el hecho es que estoy absolutamente loco por ella, y ella siente lo mismo por mí. —La mirada interrogante de Draco se enganchó a la ella.

Ella le lanzó un beso.

—Continúa, Draco querido, estas comenzando a recuperar mi favor.

Risas silenciosas.

—Hablo por los dos cuando digo que estamos felices de estar aquí entre nuestras familias y amigos, celebrando lo que ambos queríamos, pero nunca pensamos que encontraríamos. Gracias. —Llevó la mano izquierda de Hermione a su boca y besó el anillo de compromiso.

Ella puso su palma sobre la mejilla de él; sus dedos trazaron el hueco debajo del pómulo. Habría estado satisfecha con esa pequeña demostración pública de afecto. Pero Draco no.

Él curvó su mano alrededor su cuello y tiró de ella hacia delante para un beso prolongado que casi derritió sus malditas entrañas.

Mientras disfrutaba del momento, presionada contra el cuerpo de Draco, su boca controló la de ella con besos posesivos, y los aplausos los rodearon. Hermione casi deseó que este compromiso fuera verdadero.

El fotógrafo sacó un millón de fotos. A Hermione le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Sus pies le dolían por usar tacones. Y de alguna manera durante todo el proceso, Draco encontró la manera de mantenerla riendo, así como de enlazar cada oración con insinuaciones sexuales.

Era fascinante. Era aterrador como el infierno porque no había vuelta atrás ahora. Serían amantes antes del final de la noche, garantizado.

Después de que la fiesta terminara, Hermione ahuyentó a Draco para que pasara tiempo con su familia mientras ella ayudaba a limpiar los restos de la fiesta.

—Tengo que decir que el pequeño discurso de Draco me hizo cambiar de opinión completamente, Herms.

Hermione dobló un mantel de satín de color lavada pálido.

—¿Cambiar sobre qué, Ginny?

—Sobre lo que tú y Draco sienten el uno por el otro. Fue muy romántico. Divertido. Dulce sin ser tonto. —Ginny le arrebató el mantel y lo apiló con los otros—. Pero debo confesar… ¿Lo que terminó por convencerme? Vosotros dos besándoos cuando no erais conscientes de que alguien os estaba mirando.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil.

—Oh Dios mío. ¿Cuántas personas vieron eso?

Ginny se encogió.

—Las suficientes.

—Genial.

—Todos lo pensamos. —Suspiró—. Me recordó cuando Harry y yo empezamos a salir. Hombre. No podíamos mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro.

Hermione resopló y apuntó al vientre hinchado de Ginny.

—Vosotros todavía no podéis mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro.

—Es cierto. Es maravilloso ser yo. —Sonrió.

Carolyn entró rápidamente con una caja de cartón.

—De acuerdo. La cocina está limpia y esta es la última de las cosas que voy a llevar a casa.

Ya que las manos de su mamá estaban llenas, Hermione la abrazó por detrás.

—Eres la mejor, Ma. Fue una fiesta fantástica.

—Eso pensé, pero me alegro de que hagamos esto sólo una vez. —Carolyn bostezó—. Dios, será mejor que llegue a casa antes de que me quede dormida de pie. Ginny, querida, ¿Necesitas que te llevemos?

—No. Tengo mi camioneta ya que Harry llevó a los niños a casa.

—Está bien. Nos vemos. —Carolyn levantó la caja y desapareció por la puerta lateral.

En la Chevy 350 Cummins turbo diesel de Ginny, Hermione dijo,

—Necesitas un impulso para entrar en tu camioneta gigante, ¿embarazada?

—No. Pero puedes apostar tu trasero a que dejaré que mi guapo maridito me dé una mano para bajar.

Conociendo a Harry, esa mano iría directamente a la falda de su esposa. Esos dos todavía actuaban como adolescentes cachondos. Hermione admitió un dejo de celos porque su mejor amiga había encontrado el tipo de amor que todas las mujeres sueñan.

Caminó a su propia camioneta, ansiosa por irse a casa, lo que era una absoluta estupidez porque las probabilidades de que Draco estuviera allí todavía eran escasas.

Sin embargo… ¿Cómo terminaría esto? Los escenarios pasaban por su cerebro, pero nada solidificaba. Tal vez tener una pizarra en blanco no era tan malo.

Subiendo por las escaleras, sabía que lo primero que haría sería tirar los tacones. ¿La gente pensaba que las botas vaqueras puntiagudas eran dolorosas? Por favor. Las botas eran zapatillas comparadas con estos dispositivos de tortura.

Hermione acaba de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y arrojado su bolso sobre la mesa lateral cuando lo oyó hablar.

—Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si te habías acobardado.

Su voz profunda y ligeramente divertida provocó un hormigueo de anticipación.

—No. Mi mamá hizo todo el trabajo de preparación de la fiesta. No podía dejarla ahí haciéndose cargo de la limpieza.

—Que amable de tu parte.

—Eso intento.

Se concentró en él, sentado en la silla de la cocina con respaldo alto. El brillo de la iluminación de fondo le daba a Draco un aspecto atractivamente peligroso. Descalzo, con su camisa prístina desabotonada; sus mangas enrolladas hacia arriba, exponiendo sus gruesos antebrazos ligeramente espolvoreados con vellos rubios. Sosteniendo un vaso de líquido de color ámbar en su mano, le recordaba a James Bond… un macho profesional magnifico, pero duramente salvaje y masculino debajo de un exterior elegante. Su cara estaba en las sombras, enmascarando sus emociones. Pero el aura alrededor de él no era el comportamiento frío y tranquilo de un hombre paciente. No, el aire crujía con la energía de un animal listo para saltar.

En ese momento, Hermione supo que estaba a un nivel mucho menor con respecto a Draco Malfoy. La presionaría. La controlaría. La forzaría a experimentar niveles de necesidad y deseo que ella nunca había imaginado.

Draco inclinó el vaso y bebió, estudiándola desde su lugar en el centro de la habitación. Ella esperó. Casi la mato esperar, pero lo hizo.

—Así que dime, ¿me tienes miedo?

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué piensas que he estado bebiendo? —Agitó el vaso—. Es té helado, no whisky.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo estúpidamente.

—¿Por qué te asusto, Hermione?

—Porque hemos estado evitando implicarnos por una razón, y aquí estamos, a punto de enredarnos en serio.

—¿Qué razón? —preguntó él desenfadado.

—¿Mi razón? ¿O la que creo que es la tuya?

Sus dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad cuando sonrió.

—Tu razón primero. Y no espero nada menos que completa honestidad de ti, botón de oro. Especialmente cuando me ilustres con lo que percibes como mi razón.

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños y contó hasta diez. Veinte. Treinta. Cuarenta. Cincuenta. Sesenta.

—Estoy esperando —dijo con voz ronca, cuando había llegado a la marca de ciento veinte.

—Aquí está la más pura verdad. He evitado implicarme contigo porque cederé ante ti, Draco. Te daré todo lo que demandes de mí en la cama, cada parte de mi misma que nunca he compartido con otro hombre. Soy una mujer de carácter fuerte. Estoy acostumbrada a ser quien domine a los hombres. Pero cuando te miro, tengo la necesidad imperiosa de… rendirme. He sentido el calor sexual brillando entre los dos desde que tenía dieciséis y no tenía idea de lo que era.

—¿Tienes miedo de que esto sea más que solo sexo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Si no hablaba, técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué ves como mi motivación? —preguntó él, su voz era apenas un sonido ronco.

—Tienes algo que probar. A mí. A ti. Debido a lo que pasó hace tres años.

Draco se rió suavemente.

—Que perspicaz eres, vaquera. Es un poco aterrador. —Tomó otro trago—. Pero esa no es la única razón. ¿Cuándo te vi hoy? ¿En ese bonito vestido que lucía cada maldita curva que he estado tratando como el infierno de no notar durante los últimos once años? Mi polla se puso tan dura que me dolía.

Su pulso se disparó.

—Durante la fiesta, en todo lo que podía pensar era en bajar la tela de seda por tu cuerpo. Tomándome mi tiempo para disfrutar cada centímetro de tu piel cálida y hermosa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora quiero arrancar la maldita cosa y saciarme en ti.

Hermione dio tres pasos más cerca para leer sus ojos. Oh maldición. Calor, pasión y hambre. Por ella.

—Entonces hazlo.

Draco estuvo sobre ella antes de que pudiera tomar otro aliento. Sus manos desgarrando la cremallera de su vestido. Su boca devorando la de ella con besos calientes, húmedos, absorbentes. Intentaron torpemente desabrochar los botones y broches en su frenesí por desnudarse.

El vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola con una pequeñita tanga negra y un sostén de media copa a juego. Hermione le bajó la camisa de un tirón por sus brazos y pasó sus manos por todo su pecho. Los músculos firmes. Dios. Era increíble. Cuando llegó a la cintura de su pantalón, gimió con desaprobación porque él todavía estaba usando esas malditas cosas. Trató de desabrochar su cinturón. Repetidamente.

Draco rompió el beso.

—Déjame.

—Dime que tienes un condón.

Alcanzó su bolsillo delantero y le entregó uno. Hermione lo abrió con sus dientes. Cuando sus pantalones se juntaron alrededor de sus tobillos, seguidos por sus calzoncillos, ella se concentró en su polla.

Mierda. No recordaba que fuera así de grande. Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas. Se colocó el condón en su boca, rodeó su mano alrededor de la base de la gruesa polla y lo deslizó por su toda su longitud.

—Jesús Cristo, Hermione. Adviértele al tipo la próxima vez.

Miró hacia él.

—¿No te gustó?

Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la empujó de espaldas en la alfombra. Luego la siguió en el suelo. Se puso en cuatro encima de ella, puro macho, sus rodillas apuntalando las caderas.

—No dije eso. Quítate las bragas.

De alguna manera movió las caderas para sacarse el encaje elástico.

Los ojos de Draco nunca dejaron los suyos mientras se movía entre sus muslos. Él mismo se apalancó sobre ella, haciéndolos coincidir ingle contra ingle. Alineó su polla, se metió en ella en un empuje duro.

—Jesús Cristo, Draco. Adviértele a la chica la próxima vez.

Él sonrió. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando la besó. Y la besó hasta que apenas pudo recordar cómo se sentía su boca sin la de él en la de ella.

El calor de su cuerpo enviaba hormigueos de placer bailando por su piel. Las puntas del pelo le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello mientras él la besaba. Todo su ser estaba preparado para volar alto al cielo y Draco no se movía. Para nada.

Hermione trazó los lados de su torso, rodeando para apretar sus nalgas, esperando animarlo.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza y mantén tus piernas ahí mismo donde están.

—Muy mandón.

—Hazlo.

Ella se arqueó, forzando a sus pechos cubiertos de encaje contra su pecho caliente mientras levantaba lentamente sus brazos.

Draco enlazó sus dedos juntos, presionando sus manos unidas en la alfombra y dejó su peso completo descansar sobre ella.

Oh hombre, eso se sentía bien. Muy, muy bien.

Entonces él comenzó a moverse. Un golpe superficial seguido de un empuje profundo. Él estudió su cara, midiendo si la estaba complaciendo.

Oh Dios, definitivamente la estaba complaciendo.

Sus caderas se aceleraron. Ella se maravilló ante la fuerza pura de su cuerpo, y sin embargo, el férreo control que mantenía sobre él.

La fricción continua de su pelvis frotando sobre la de ella hizo palpitar su clítoris. La hizo gemir. ¿Por qué no intensificaba la fricción y la hacía gritar hasta ese punto elusivo de éxtasis? Cada vez que intentaba arquear su parte inferior de su cuerpo para aumentar el contacto, él no lo permitía.

—Draco. Por favor.

Él bajó su cara a la suya.

—No.

La besó nuevamente, en una manera engañosamente perezosa que estaba empezando a desear. Su boca seducía. Su cuerpo controlaba.

Hermione pensó que iba a enloquecer. El roce de la alfombra en su parte trasera. El calor húmedo de Draco en su parte delantera. La sensación se enrolló en su vientre mientras él se mecía en su interior. La manera resuelta con que Draco la besaba, como si el sexo fuera solo un subproducto de esos besos deliciosamente adictivos.

Después que ella se relajó en él, dándole el control que exigía, él se tensó y la folló más fuerte. Más rápido. Más profundo.

Su abdomen se apretó. Hermione se arqueo con fuerza. Esta vez, Draco la dejó golpear contra él.

—No te detengas. Estoy tan cerca. Así… ¡Sí!

La exquisita sensación orgásmica, excitante, vibrante, desesperada aumentó exponencialmente cuando Draco le chupó el cuello. Se centró en el lugar mágico que le produjo un gemido entusiasta, lo que sería embarazoso si no fuera increíble que él hubiera descubierto inmediatamente el lugar secreto que siempre la hacía explotar.

Draco redujo sus golpes mientras se corría con un gruñido interminable. Su polla latía en su interior y sus músculos vaginales automáticamente se contrajeron prolongando su orgasmo.

Después de que recuperó la compostura, Hermione lo miró parpadeando.

—Guau.

Él murmuró,

—Bienvenida de vuelta, vaquera.

—No sé si quiero volver. Ese era un lugar espectacular para estar.

Le regaló una sonrisa arrogante y liberó las manos, pero no salió de ella. Ella le tocó la cara, trazando la línea de nacimiento de su pelo. Las líneas gemelas de sus cejas oscuras. Su nariz. Sus pómulos. Su mentón sexy y fuerte.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—No puedo creer cuánto quería golpear esa cara bonita hoy.

Él sonrió.

—No puedo creer que no te armaste de valor y lo hiciste.

—Hey. Tengo algo de control de los impulsos.

—Lástima. Estaba esperando verte perder todo el control.

Hermione pasó su pulgar por sus labios bien besados.

—Si alguien puede hacerme perder el control total, ese eres tú, Draco Malfoy.

Draco la acarició y besó hasta que suspiró de pura satisfacción.

—¿Así que sin arrepentimientos?

—¿Por el sexo increíble? Por supuesto que no.

Él arqueó su ceja izquierda.

—¿Arrepentimientos por algo más?

 _Sí. Que esto es temporal y que probablemente romperás mi corazón en un billón de pedazos cuando esta farsa termine._

—¿Hermione? —La apremió.

—Tal vez.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Lo sé. — _Tómalo a la ligera_ —. La respuesta tendrá mayores… beneficio si puedes adivinar qué es lo que lamento.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron ante su desafío.

—¿Te arrepientes de inclinarte sobre una paca de heno con shorts al estilo Daisy Duke a los dieciséis y provocarme con el vistazo de los cachetes de tu dulce culo?

—Nones. Hice eso porque estabas buscando una emoción fácil y yo soy una chica complaciente. Inténtalo otra vez.

Le pellizcó la punta de su nariz.

—Sabelotodo. Te arrepientes de salir con mi hermano.

—Huh-uh. Salir con él me forzó a reconocer que no quería una relación a largo plazo. Inténtalo otra vez.

—¿Te arrepientes del trío?

—¿Cuál?

Draco casi gruñó.

—¿Has tenido más de uno?

—No. Me gusta escuchar ese gruñido celoso. Maldición, Draco. Eso es sexy como el infierno.

—¿Me estás provocando?

—Síp. Supongo que el que la hace la paga. Ya hiciste tu parte provocándome. ¿Como cuando me quedé en la casa de tus padres en las vacaciones de Navidad? Nunca te pusiste nada más que una pequeña toalla después de ducharte. Querías que yo salivara sobre este pedazo de cuerpo delicioso.

Él sonrió.

—Tal vez. No me arrepiento.

—Yo tampoco. Pero trataste de arruinar mi relación con Damien.

—Por alguna razón él sería miserable casándose contigo.

Ooh. Eso dolió. Justo cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien. Hermione volvió la cara.

Draco envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su mandíbula, forzándola a encontrarse con su mirada.

—Déjame aclararlo antes de que saques conclusiones. Damien sería miserable porque eres mucha mujer para que él pueda manejar. No niegues que habrías pasado sobre él. Te aburrirías de un hombre si tuvieras el control total.

—Probablemente. —Le dio un codazo en el pecho—. Estamos desviándonos del tema aquí. Se suponía que estabas tratando de adivinar de qué me arrepiento.

Un destello pecaminoso iluminó la cara de Draco.

—Te arrepientes de no hacerme una mamada al principio. Estas de suerte. Estoy más que listo para dejarte compensarme ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

9 Boot scootin' boogie es una canción country que se baila con una coreografía.

10 Frase utilizada en la serie animada Scooby Doo. Es dicha tradicionalmente por el villano luego de ser desenmascarado.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

''… _Sonriendo, Draco le acarició el cabello, enroscando los hilos oscuros alrededor de su dedo índice._

— _No me preguntaste que quiero, Hermione._

— _No tengo que hacerlo. Lo veo en tus ojos, Draco._

— _Me pillaste. —La mujer no tenía idea de lo que esperaba de ella—. Quiero todo de ti mientras estamos pretendiendo que estamos comprometidos…''_


	10. Capitulo 9

He aquí un nueo capitulo- los personajes son de JKRowling, pero esa ya lo sabían.

Gracias a lahistoriacontinua : si lavender es una picarona. Y no sabes lo que falta de la historia jajaja

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 09**

—Es difícil para mí hacerte una mamada cuando tu pene todavía está dentro de mí.

Draco besó su boca insolente.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Salió y se puso de pie, sintiendo sus ojos posándose sobre su trasero mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Arrojó el condón a la basura y se lavó las manos. Debajo de su satisfacción primitiva había una pizca de culpa. Mientras había fantaseado con Hermione Granger, follarla en el suelo no había sido su momento más fino.

Dos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. — _¿Estás impaciente por tener mi pene en su boca?_

Grosero, Malfoy.

Hermione abrió la puerta. Su cuerpo curvilíneo estaba perfectamente enmarcado por el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos la recorrieron de la cabeza hasta los pies. Todavía estaba usando esos zapatos de tacones tipo fóllame que pertenecían a una modelo atractiva de los años cuarenta. No es que ninguna modelo tuviera algo que ver con su vaquera desnuda.

—Ooh, estoy intrigada por esa sonrisa de chico malo que estas luciendo.

—Es toda por ti.

La mirada de Hermione bajó a su erección y la elevó de vuelta a sus ojos.

—Antes de pasar a eso, necesito tu ayuda para sacarme mis zapatos. Pierdo mi equilibrio cuando lo intento.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

—No. En mi habitación. —Se volvió, haciendo alarde de su culito duro, redondo y perfecto. Hablando de perder su equilibrio. Draco casi se tropezó con su maldita lengua. Agarró cuatro condones de su kit de afeitar y la siguió.

Su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por una lámpara tenue en el vestidor. Draco apretó el interruptor, inundando la habitación con luz.

—Demasiada iluminación para dar ambiente —murmuró ella.

—Pero es mejor para mí para ver todo de ti. Inclínate, apoya tus palmas en el colchón y separa tus piernas del ancho de los hombros.

Cuando pareció que Hermione podría discutir, él simplemente levantó su ceja en desafío.

Ella obedeció.

Draco se movió detrás de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Trazó los contornos de ese culo maravilloso, haciendo un par de pasadas sobre la misma sección sensible de su piel solo para verla temblar. Sus manos siguieron la línea de sus muslos hasta que cayó de rodillas entre sus pies.

Usando un dedo áspero en la punta, Draco acarició la redondez de sus nalgas pasando por el delicado pliegue de su rodilla, por su pantorrilla musculosa hasta la barrera de su zapato. Entonces repitió el método en el otro lado. Mientras atormentaba el interior de sus muslos con toques suaves como alas de mariposas, captó el olor de su sexo, suavizándose, humedeciéndose para él. Su pene impaciente y exigente golpeó su vientre.

—Draco…

—Quédate quieta. —No tenía intención de dejarla escapar fácilmente. Duplicó sus esfuerzos en las piernas con su lengua caliente y húmeda.

—Pensé que estabas ayudando con mis zapatos.

—Soy un hombre de muchos oficios.

Hermione gimió.

Draco rodeó su mano alrededor de su pie izquierdo.

—Levanta.

Ella lo levantó. Él tiró el tacón de aguja y el zapato se desprendió de su pie. La besó en el tobillo y el empine antes de poner su pie en el suelo. Hermione movió sus dedos en la alfombra y suspiró.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bien. El otro. —Su pie derecho recibió el mismo tratamiento meticuloso.

—Mis pies te lo agradecen. —Hermione lo miró curiosamente cuando él permaneció arrodillado en el suelo—. ¿Qué?

—Siéntate en la cama frente a mí.

—Draco…

—Hazlo.

Hermione rebotó al golpear el colchón tan rápido.

—Sabía que eras exigente y controlador.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás. —Draco puso su boca en la curva interior de la rodilla. Esparció besos hacia arriba, escuchando el sonido entrecortado de su respiración. Cuanto más acercaba su boca intrusa a su vagina, más temblaban los músculos de sus piernas bajo sus labios. Aspiró el aroma de su loción perfumada de lilas mezclada con el perfume almizclado de su sexo.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros con lujuria mientras miraba por debajo de sus pestañas. Sus dientes superiores se hundieron en su labio inferior hinchado por los besos. ¿Un esfuerzo para no gritar? Inútil. Tomaría grandes esfuerzos y un gran orgullo en hacer perder el control a Hermione.

Draco curvó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante a su gusto, ignorando su jadeo sorprendido. Deslizó sus manos debajo de su trasero y se inclinó para lamer su sexo brillante. No se molestó en retener su gemido primitivo al saborearla por primera vez.

Podría haber alargado su adoración oral, llevar lentamente a Hermione al clímax, pero Draco estaba loco por sentirla explotar en su lengua. Después de presionar besos en ella cerca de su montículo desnudo, siguió la hendidura hacia abajo a la entrada de su vagina y movió su lengua dentro.

—Oh. Maldita sea. Eso es…

Draco se retiró y lo hizo otra vez. Y otra vez. Zigzagueó su lengua hacia arriba a esa raja grafíticamente mojada, deteniéndose a chupar los labios de su vagina, mientras su lengua tentaba su clítoris.

—¡Draco!

Comenzó a trabajar en su pequeño y dulce clítoris. Alternando la succión con golpes con su lengua y mordiscos firmes de sus labios. Cuando las manos de Hermione se posaron en su cabeza, se pegó a esa protuberancia pulsante y chupó hasta que ella gritó.

Después de que la palpitación se redujo, sus manos se alejaron. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro fuerte y saciado.

—Puedo decir… Mierda. Eso fue…

—¿Fenomenal? ¿Asombroso? —Le facilitó él.

Ella se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró.

—No es lo que esperaba. Pensé que te iba a hacer una mamada. No es que me esté quejando ni nada.

—Bien. —Draco se levantó. La ávida mirada de devoró su pene mientras él se ponía el condón. Draco metió su lengua en su ombligo y sopló el punto de humedad—. Gírate.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Ese sonido sexy escapó cuando él tiró de sus caderas al borde de la cama. Sus pies apenas tocaban el piso.

—Prepárate para una cabalgata dura y rápida, vaquera. —Draco preparó su polla, levantó el culo de ella, así podía ver su pene desaparecer en su carne rosada, caliente y suave.

El colchón se movió cuando Hermione se movió y amplió el espacio entre sus muslos.

—Eso está mejor.

—La visual es mejor para mí también —murmuró él—. Caliente como el infierno, Hermione. —Agarró el medio de sus muslos y empujó profundamente.

—Sí. Tan duro como quieras, no me harás daño.

Un sonido como un gruñido retumbó y se estrelló contra su calor húmedo. Cada golpe de sus caderas le provocaba un gemido suave de aprobación. Hermione cerró sus manos en la colcha, manteniéndose en su lugar mientras la polla entraba y salía a toda velocidad.

El sudor cubría el rostro de Draco , mojando su pelo, corriendo por su pecho y la grieta de su culo. Sus dedos se curvaron en la alfombra con anticipación, pero no se detuvo. No podía parar.

Hermione emitió un gemido agudo, tirando sus caderas hacia atrás con más fuerza. Capturado entre los músculos apretados de su vagina, Draco no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de contenerse. Sus pelotas se apretaron, su pene creció mientras trataba de escaparse del látex. Se corrió junto con ella, gruñendo, sudando como un loco, consumido por experimentar cada caliente pulsación de dicha mientras sus pelotas se vaciaban.

—Jesús. Sí.

Sus golpes no disminuyeron el ritmo ni siquiera después de que la euforia se desvaneció. Draco continúo follándola, prolongando sus orgasmos. Incluso después de su liberación, su pelvis se movía con impaciencia, casi por cuenta propia.

Hermione hundió primero la cara en el colchón, mascullando.

Qué forma de ponerle fin a un largo periodo de sequía. Draco dejó besos por su espalda, saboreando su sudor y se retiró.

Ella emitió un sonido soñoliento. Para el momento que había regresado del baño, ella se había puesto boca arriba. Su mirada siguió su carne hermosa, húmeda y desnuda. Lástima que solo hubiera besado su boca y entre sus piernas. Se arrastró por su cuerpo, deteniéndose para lamer sus pezones rosados.

—Me preguntaba si pasarías alrededor de esos.

—Esa es mi pregunta. —Draco se apoyó sobre su codo junto a ella—. ¿Me doy el gusto en cada escenario sexual esta noche porque es una oferta de una sola vez?

Hermione copió su posición.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No. En absoluto. Ni mucho menos. —Su mano tembló mientras barría los mechones húmedos de su cuello—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No. En absoluto. Ni mucho menos —imitó ella.

Sonriendo, Draco le acarició el cabello, enroscando los hilos oscuros alrededor de su dedo índice.

—No me preguntaste que quiero, Hermione.

—No tengo que hacerlo. Lo veo en tus ojos, Draco.

—Me pillaste. —La mujer no tenía idea de lo que esperaba de ella—. Quiero todo de ti mientras estamos pretendiendo que estamos comprometidos.

—Todo de mí, significa... ¿solo sexualmente?

—Significa que estaré en tu cama cada noche.

—Oh. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Soy una acaparadora de la cama. Pero estoy segura que te igualaré en el hecho de que roncas como un cerdo borracho.

Draco sonrió. Ella tenía las frases más divertidas.

—Suena como un acuerdo justo.

—Acurrucarnos juntos está bien. Sin embargo, no voy a cocinar, limpiar o planchar tus trajes elegantes, GQ.

—Pero sexualmente hablando, ¿todo vale?

—Siempre y cuando no duela y nos guste a los dos, síp, me apunto para intentarlo.

Rozó su boca con la de Hermione. Una vez. Dos veces. Más largo la tercera vez cuando ella no intentó retirarse.

—Esto es muy refrescante. La mayoría de las mujeres no son tan sexualmente abiertas.

—¿De veras?

—No miento. De hecho, la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido son sexualmente reprimidas. Disfrutan del coqueteo y la persecución. Incluso les gusta follar las primeras veces, chupar y todo lo demás. Pero siempre he sentido… —Vaya manera de echarlo afuera—. No importa.

Hermione empujó su hombro.

—¿Qué? Vamos. Dime. Siempre has sentido…

—Como que he sido engañado. Una mujer chupará tu polla un par de veces y actuará como si le encantara. Tal vez intentarán las cosas más pervertidas una vez, pero después de eso, ni hablar. Las mujeres que de verdad disfrutan todos los aspectos del sexo son una raza rara.

—Hablando como una mujer de mente abierta en lo sexual, me gusta el sexo. Todos los aspectos del sexo. Mucho. ¿Tengo sexo con cualquier hombre que me provoca? A veces. ¿Me siento culpable por eso? No. Y no tengo sexo con nadie más que mi pareja cuando estoy en una relación… —levantó la mano y matizó—, a menos que sea una decisión mutua. No soy promiscua. Soy selectiva y prefiero un hombre que tenga los mismos apetitos sexuales y expectativas que yo. No tengo miedo o estoy avergonzada de mi sexualidad. Esa admisión sincera asusta a algunos hombres. Quieren que me avergüence de mi pasado sexual incluso cuando están agradecidos de eso.

Draco pasó la mano por su brazo.

—Háblame de esos apetitos sexuales y expectativas. ¿Qué los estimula? ¿Qué los alimenta?

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Tienes un cerebro tan analítico.

—Es lo mejor para averiguar exactamente cómo puedo darte lo que necesitas.

—Lo hiciste. Esta noche fue… genial, Draco.

No fue la respuesta entusiasta que él había esperado.

 _Tal vez Hermione piensa que no eres bueno en la cama._

No. Esto no se trataba de él. Normalmente, diseccionaba cada movimiento. Cada posición. Cada succión y empuje. Se obsesionaría hasta que averiguara si había utilizado una técnica defectuosa. No esta noche. Draco entendió que la respuesta de Hermione no tenía nada que ver con lo que él hizo. Pero más con lo que… _no_ hizo.

—Pero no fue suficiente, ¿verdad? —apremió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y luego ocultó su rostro con su pelo.

Draco tomó su mentón entre sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo.

—No te escondas de mí. Nunca. Tus reacciones, tu ira, tu placer, nada, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si esta fuera una situación normal de citas, y digamos que hemos estado saliendo por un par semanas. Tenemos una cena o salimos a un bar y volvemos aquí a tener sexo. Tal vez paso unas noches en tu casa. Tal vez pasas unas noches en mi casa. El sexo es bueno. Ambos nos corremos regularmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarías conmigo?

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron con indecisión.

—¿Honestamente?

—Honestidad completa.

—Un mes. Tal vez dos.

Algo, desesperación o esperanza, se agitó en sus entrañas.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo habré entendido para entonces. Nada será espontáneo o excitante entre nosotros. Sabré como reaccionarás antes de que lo hagas. —Echó su pelo sobre su hombro con un movimiento confiado, femenino—. Soy muy buena interpretando a las personas, Draco. Todas las personas. Especialmente los hombres. Lo he sido desde que era una niña.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que te aburrirías...conmigo?

—Síp. Podrías ser el mejor hombre del planeta, con un trabajo estable, una familia estupenda, una personalidad divertida. Me podrías tratar bien, traerme flores y chocolates, cortejarme, ser decente en la cama y aún me aburraría contigo. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. No de ti personalmente… te das cuenta que estoy hablando en términos genéricos, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

La verdad brillaba como una gema secreta que él personalmente había extraído con sus propias manos. Porque Hermione lo alejaba. Porque lo insultaba. Porque lo deseaba. Porque ella no podía decidirse si lo amaba o lo odiaba.

Las respuestas confusas e incoherentes de Hermione hacia él eran debido a las propias respuestas confusas e incoherentes de Draco hacia ella. No lograba apuntarle. Draco nunca reaccionaba de la manera que Hermione esperaba que lo hiciera. Estaba atraída y repelida por la idea de que él podría ser un… reto para ella.

Eso la volvía completamente loca. Y la emocionaba hasta sus pies.

Oh diablos sí. Él la había presionado. Incitado. La había llevado a alturas sexuales que nunca imaginó. Él había puesto todo de su parte para asegurarse de que Draco Malfoy era el único hombre que ella nunca olvidaría.

—¿Draco?

Él sonrió.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando que está bien que no vayamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo. Estarás lista para seguir adelante para entonces.

Hermione trazó la cima de su pectoral.

—Pero estoy anhelando el tiempo que pasaremos juntos. Especialmente ahora que se cuan compatibles somos en la cama.

—Mmm. Y estoy con ganas de descubrir que consideras pervertido.

—En cualquier momento que quieras pasar por mi colección de juguetes sexuales, avísame.

—Que inteligente eres, guardando tus juguetes usados como recuerdos en un cofre de guerra de un conquistador sexual.

Su boca se torció.

—¿Celoso?

—No. Considero los juguetes sexuales una satisfacción solitaria. —Draco siguió la pendiente de su pecho con su pulgar—. Después de que nos separemos, los tiraré. Hay algo asqueroso en volver a usarlos con otra persona.

—La diferencia es que sólo permito mis juguetes ser usados en mí.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa. No era de extrañar que Hermione estableciera los parámetros. Las posibilidades de que algún hombre discutiera eran escasas si ella sacaba de repente un vibrador anal y demandara que lo usara en ella.

—Echaré un vistazo a las tiendas en línea y veré si encuentro algo para variar un poco. —Bostezó—. Maldición. Ha sido un día muy largo con el vuelo, la fiesta y el sexo. Estoy listo para dormir.

—Yo también.

Él rebotó fuera de la cama y se levantó. Mientras desplegaba las mantas, trató de recordar de qué lado de la cama dormía Hermione. El lado derecho. Así que ese fue el lado que escogió.

Draco ahuecó las almohadas y se deslizó entre las frescas sábanas de algodón.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás en mi lado de la cama.

—¿En serio?

—Uh-huh. Siempre duermo en el lado derecho.

—Oh. —Draco hizo una pausa. Hermione probablemente esperaba que él galantemente renunciara al lado derecho de la cama por ella.

Estaba equivocada.

—Eso apesta. Apaga las luces, botón de oro. —Se subió las mantas hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos.

Si el suspiro disgustado de Hermione era alguna indicación, no tendría problema alguno en mantenerla desequilibrada.

Ahora, si sólo pudiera evitar enamorarse de ella.

* * *

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

''…— _¿Papá? ¿Mamá?_

— _No. Soy yo._

 _Se quedó inmóvil._

— _¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Alguna vez has notado que tu tendencia a caer en el acento de Wyoming es más pronunciado cuando estás nerviosa?_

 _Hermione resopló._

— _No me pones nerviosa…''_


End file.
